The United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), prior to the present invention, has required monitoring and reporting on individual sources of actual or potential undesirable emissions of gaseous matter or liquid matter. These requirements have heretofore been satisfied by “end of the line” monitoring techniques. Heretofore, there has been no known method or system for the environmental monitoring and reporting of a combination of gaseous and liquid emissions from a production facility.
Of recent, the EPA combined air and water regulation applying to the pulp and paper industry, known as the Cluster Rule. This Cluster Rule was developed to minimize and control Hazardous Air Pollutant (HAP) emissions via direct air vents from non-condensable type gas systems (NCG) (referred to in the Rule as Low Volume High Concentration (LVHC) and High Volume Low concentration (HVLC systems), and from volatilization fro HAP bearing liquid streams originating in the pulping and evaporation processes. These liquid streams are produced from the condensation of relief or evaporation vapors in various direct and indirect condensing systems in the aforementioned areas. The Cluster Rule refers to these HAP bearing condensates as “named streams”.
The Cluster Rule is unique in the history of the industry as It is the first Rule to require monitoring of significant process parameters in the mill proper, and the first Rule to require the daily/continuous inventory of HAP9 produced in the mill proper. Most regulations look at final emissions on end-of-pipe treatment systems and their respective treatment efficiencies (eq. wastewater treatment basins, steam strippers, recovery boiler electrostatic precipitators etc). The industry was faced for the first time with monitoring AND reporting in-process activity as relates to HAP evolution, in addition to treatment. Many of these process areas were never monitored to this extent in the past and in many cases, no instrumentation was even present to track required parameters. Many new condensate collections systems had to be built with new piping to transport condensates from evaporator and pulping condensers to a main collection tank prior to delivery to one or more treatment devices. Operation parameters in the evaporators such as liquor flow, liquor solids, conductivity, condensate flow, temperature and valve positions along the delivery piping (to confirm actual collection) had to be installed and connected to the mill distributed control system (DCS) and process information (PI) systems. Digester systems required monitoring of chip meter rotation as an Indicator of pulp production, conductivity, condensate flow, temperature and valve position. Many of the Cluster Rule requirements did not provide instruction on the development of the monitoring and tracking systems, only the final goals.
On Apr. 15, 1998 the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) promulgated the Cluster Rule for the pulp and paper industry. These rules establish the effluent guidelines and standards under the Clean Water Act and the national emission standards for EPA's designated hazardous air pollutants under the Clean Air Act and have a mill-wide effect on the affected International Paper mills.
The Clean Air Act Amendments of 1990 designated certain substances as hazardous air pollutants (HAPs) and required the industry to reduce HAPs using Maximum Achievable Control Technology (MACT) control measures. MACT means the best demonstrated control technology or practices used by similar sources of air toxics, defined by law as the average pollutant reduction achieved by the best-performing 12 percent of mills. The MACT regulation for the pulp and paper mills is codified in 40 CFR Part 63 Subpart S.
The regulation requires pulp and paper mills to control HAPs, using methanol and chlorine as surrogates in the mills' condensate, LVHC/HVLC and bleach plant systems, respectively. International Paper has developed an automated monitoring, record keeping and reporting system to comply with the regulation. The project objective is to comply with the requirements of these Cluster Rule components. This document was developed to establish the design specifications and programming methodology for this data collection system.
The purpose of this document is to describe the design of the record keeping and reporting system for condensate treatment using an aerated stabilization basin (ASB). The software is comprised of PI Data Archive software (which is used for automatic data collection from various process instrumentation and control systems) and Proficy software (which monitors and reports compliance based on the PI data and operator inputs). This documentation is directed toward system administrator level personnel but can be used for a basic understanding of how the system works.
The following sections describe the general configuration of the standard biological condensate treatment monitoring system. Deviations from the standard model, configuration listings for specific lines, and mill-specific details are contained within the appendices.
Foul condensate is collected in a central collection tank (Main Tank) from sources such as digesters, evaporators, and turpentine systems. For treatment in a biological system, the condensate is pumped through a hardpipe delivery system discharging below the surface of an aerated stabilization basin (ASB) (or some other device such as a UNOX system). In most cases, the flow from the Main Tank mixes with the remaining whole mill influent to create the total ASB influent flow. In a few cases, the total ASB Influent flow is equal to the hardpipe flow if the ASB is a dedicated condensate treatment system that receives no other wastewater. The metric used to determine ASB compliance is the Total ASB Influent soluble Chemical Oxygen Demand (sCOD) load relative to the basin processing capacity based on aeration horsepower (with the units of sCOD lbs/HP). sCOD is defined as the amount of oxygen required to oxidize all soluble compounds, both organic and inorganic, in water. sCOD is expressed in units of mg/l (ppm). Compliance is demonstrated by operating below the limit of sCOD lbs/HP determined in a Performance Test. Other measurements of ASB Influent Load such as to Total Organic Carbon (TOC) can be used in place of sCOD. (Specified as the alternative method in §63.463(j)2) When the ASB treatment performance metric falls below the limit set in the performance test, the mill will respond in accordance with the SSM Plan and may retest to show compliance at this new parameter range with the result that no excess emission event occurred. (§63.453(p)) The monitoring system logs the potential Excess Emission (EE) event and corresponding operator responses to the event. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered an allowable excess emission if the emission is due to a Startup, Shutdown, or Malfunction (SSM). The events are compiled by the system and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required (§63.10).
For mills following this ASB Treatment methodology, a warning limit is attached to the 15 Day—MeOH Avg variable to warn the operator that MEOH collection is close to falling below the excess emission limit for condensate collection. If the methanol load remains lower than that collected and treated during the initial performance test, the facility may be required to raise the ASB efficiency (by lowering the sCOD lbs/HP target) following a required quarterly retest unless the methanol collection can be restored to original collection levels. The warning limit is specific to the mill based upon the biological treatment efficiency of the ASB at the sCOD lbs/HP upper limit for the ASB system. The value of the warning limit is calculated from the minimum fbio (fraction biodegraded) that correlates to the sCOD lbs/HP upper limit, determined during a performance test; the limit is set to 11.1/fbio for bleached mills and 7.2/fbio for non-bleached mills. This warning notifies the operator to inspect and troubleshoot the condensate closed collection and treatment systems to insure compliance during the next quarterly performance test.
Therefore the lower warning flag on collection may not result in an immediate excess emission for collection or treatment as long as the ASB continues to meet its initial performance test sCOD lbs/HP target. However if methanol collection levels are not restored by the quarterly test, excess emissions could be recorded indefinitely (on a daily basis) until the ASB efficiency is increased or collection restored. (§63.446(e) & (p))
In addition to capturing and categorizing EE events, the monitoring system also captures and records failures (downtime) of the Continuous Monitoring System (CMS). All Condensate Treatment ASB CMS events are manually triggered and are 24 hours in duration. This event is summarized and reported to the state in a semi-annual CMS performance report or more frequently as required. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered allowable based on the specific regulations. (§63.8(c)2, §63.8(c)8 and §63.10)
In addition to monitoring and recording the above, the monitoring system records and displays operating parameters (on the ASB Treatment Autolog) to insure that the ASB is running under normal operating conditions. These operating parameters are used with specification limits applied to notify the operator (through color coding) to take whatever action is necessary to restore the ASB to normal operating conditions. The parameters are used for display only and do not create any events. The sample location for the operating parameters will vary by mill, but the standard operating parameters for all ASB's are; sCOD, dissolved oxygen (DO), dissolved oxygen uptake rate (DOUR), mixed liquor suspended solids (MLVSS), and specific oxygen uptake rate (SOUR).
The Total Influent Load to the ASB is monitored in three ways:
                1) A sCOD lbs/day alarm (upper user specification limit displayed on the autolog), when the maximum sCOD lbs/day design capacity of the ASB system is exceeded, indicating a possible process malfunction.        2) A sCOD lbs/HP alarm (upper user specification limit displayed on the autolog), when the ratio of the total sCOD pounds per day to total aeration horsepower per day (sCOD lbs/HP) is 90% of the limit, indicating the operator should increase aeration horsepower or decrease influent load.        3) A sCOD lbs/HP event (upper warning specification limit displayed on the autolog and the event is created on the downtime display), when the sCOD lbs/HP exceeds the limit established in a performance test, indicating a potential Excess Emission (EE) event.        
The sCOD load is calculated by multiplying the total daily ASB influent (Gals) by the sCOD (ppm) with appropriate factors to convert the result into lbs/day delivered to the ASB. Aerator horsepower is the product of an aerator horsepower factor (a mill may have several different factors if they maintain different types of aerators) and the number of aerators of each type in service. Both Total ASB Influent flow and sCOD may require multiple calculations to first determine the contribution of the hardpipe and whole mill influent. The total sCOD (lbs/day) inlet load is divided by the total aerator horsepower (HP/day) to determine the sCOD lbs/HP for the day, or:       sCOD    ⁢                   ⁢          (              lbs        ⁢                  /                ⁢        HP            )        =                                                        ASB              ⁢                                                           ⁢              Influent              ⁢                                                           ⁢              Flow              ⁢                                                           ⁢                              (                gpm                )                            *              sCOD              ⁢                                                           ⁢                              (                ppm                )                            *                                                                          8.35              ⁢                                                           ⁢                              (                                  lbs                  ⁢                                      /                                    ⁢                  gal                                )                            *              1440              ⁢                                                           ⁢                              (                                  min                  ⁢                                      /                                    ⁢                  day                                )                                                                                                    (                                                (                                                            HP                      1                                        *                    #                    ⁢                                                                                   ⁢                                          Aerators                      1                                                        )                                +                                  (                                                            HP                      2                                        *                    #                    ⁢                                                                                   ⁢                                          Aerators                      2                                                        )                                +                …                +                                                                                                                                              (                                                                  HP                        n                                            *                      #                      ⁢                                              Aerators                        n                                                              )                                    )                                *                1                            ,              000              ,              000                                            .  
Proficy calculates the total sCOD lbs/day, the total aerator HP/day, and the sCOD lbs/HP ratio once an operator manually enters the type and number of aerators (and/or blower systems) running, a daily sCOD test(s), and the Total ASB Influent Flow (note: at certain mills Total ASB Influent flow may be automatically entered from PI as the sum of the whole mill influent and hard pipe flows). The parameters required to calculate sCOD lbs/day are the Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) parameters for ASB treatment.
Proficy compares the sCOD lbs/HP against a upper specification warning limit established during a Performance Test to determine if a potential EE event has occurred. The duration of a potential EE event is 24 hours. Performance Tests, conducted quarterly, relate the sCOD lbs/HP ratio to a minimum required ASB MeOH removal efficiency (fbio). A sCOD lb/HP value greater than the warning limit indicates the ASB is outside of the operating range established during the Performance Test. This indicates that the ASB is potentially overloaded and the ASB removal efficiency may be less than required for compliance.
When the potential EE event is created, the mill must respond in accordance with the SSM Plan and may retest to show compliance at this new parameter range with the result that no excess emission event occurred. The Proficy software logs the potential EE event and corresponding operator responses to the event. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered an allowable excess emission if the emission is due to a Startup, Shutdown, or Malfunction (SSM). A comment is required to be entered in Proficy whenever a potential EE event occurs.1 The events are compiled by the system and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
1 This is accomplished by forcing an operator to enter comment on the Trouble reason code in the Proficy downtime event. 
For mills following this ASB Treatment methodology, a waning limit (the Proficy lower user specification limit) is attached to the 15 Day—MeOH Avg variable to warn the operator that MeOH collection is close to falling below the excess emission limit (the Proficy lower warning specification limit) for condensate collection. If the methanol load remains lower than that collected and treated during the initial performance test, the facility may be required to raise the ASB efficiency (by lowering the sCOD lbs/HP target) following a required quarterly retest unless the methanol collection can be restored to original collection levels. The Proficy lower user specification limit is specific to the mill based upon the biological treatment efficiency of the ASB at the sCOD lbs/HP upper limit in Proficy for the ASB system. The value of the warning limit (Proficy lower user specification limit) is calculated from the minimum fbio (fraction bio-degraded) that correlates to the sCOD lbs/HP upper limit, determined during a performance test; the limit is set to 11.1/fbio for bleached mills and 7.2/fbio for non-bleached mills. This warning notifies the operator to inspect and troubleshoot the condensate closed collection and treatment systems to insure compliance during the next quarterly performance test. Therefore the lower warning flag on collection may not result in an immediate excess emission for collection or treatment as long as the ASB continues to meet its initial performance test sCOD lbs/HP target. However if methanol collection levels are not restored by the quarterly test, excess emissions could be recorded indefuinitely (on a daily basis) until the ASB efficiency is increased or collection restored.
In addition to capturing and categorizing events, the Proficy system also captures and records failures (downtime) of the Continuous Monitoring System (CMS). All Condensate Treatment ASB CMS events are manually triggered and are 24 hours in duration. This event is summarized and reported to the state in a semi-annual CMS performance report or more frequently as required. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered allowable based on the specific regulations.
In addition to monitoring and recording the above, Proficy records and displays operating parameters (on the ASB Treatment Autolog) to insure that the ASB is running under normal operating conditions. These operating parameters are used with specification limits applied to notify the operator (through color coding) to take whatever action is necessary to restore the ASB to normal operating conditions. The parameters are used for display only and do not create any events. The sample location for the operating parameters will vary by mill, but the standard operating parameters for all ASB's are; sCOD, dissolved oxygen (DO), dissolved oxygen uptake rate (DOUR), mixed liquor suspended solids (MLVSS), and specific oxygen uptake rate (SOUR).
Table-1 gives the process inputs typically required for ASB systems, their engineering units, data source, and corresponding Proficy variable names.
TABLE 1Input VariablesProductionEngUnit/GroupProficy VariableUnitsData SourceDescriptionTreatmentTotal ASB InfluentppmManual entryDaily COD influent from labVariablessCODanalysis. More than one inputmay be required.TreatmentTotal ASB InfluentGals/Manual entryInfluent flow daily total. MoreVariablesFlowdayor PIthan one input may berequired.Treatment# Of AeratorsManual entryNumber of aerators inVariablesRunningoperation (for each aeratortype).TreatmentHP/AeratorHPManual entryFactor for power deliveredVariableper aerator (for each aeratortype).Treatment CMSASB Treatment DataManual entryManual treatment CMS eventQuality (CMS)trigger. A menu choice allowsthe selection of a 24 hourCMS event or to indicate thatthe condensate system wasShutdown.OperatingBasin TemperatureDeg F.Manual entryBasin temperatureParametersor PIOperatingMinimum %%Manual entryMinimum required treatmentParametersTreatmentpercentage (fbio)- Correlatesto sCOD/HP maximumestablished during aperformance testOperatingASB sCODppmManual entrysCOD in the ASBParametersOperatingASB DO%Manual entryDissolved O2 (DO) in theParametersASBOperatingASB DOURmg/l/Manual entryDissolved O2 UptakeParametershr(DOUR) Rate in the ASBOperatingASB MLVSSmg/lManual entryMixed Liquor VolatileParametersSuspended Solids (MLVSS)in the ASB
The percent treatment minimum limit (Minimum % Treatment) reflects the fbio (fraction bio-degraded) that correlates to the maximum sCOD lbs/HP ratio (Total LB COD/HP) that was measured during any performance test (initial or quarterly). This maximum ratio (displayed on the Max sCOD lbs/HP Upper Limit Autolog variable) is the Proficy upper warning specification limit attached to the variable Total sCOD lbs/HP (see table 2 below).
Additionally each mill may define mill specific operating variables to be monitored in addition to those specified above. User Specification limits for the operating parameters are listed in the specification limits table in Section V. Table-2 lists typical calculated variables for the system and a brief description of each.
TABLE 2Calculated VariablesProduction UnitProficy VariableEng UnitsDescriptionTreatmentCalculated ASB Influent sCODsCODDaily calculated sCOD load.VariablesLoadlbs/dayTreatmentTotal Aeration HPHP/dayTotal aeration horsepower per day.VariablesTreatmentTotal sCOD lbs/HPsCODTotal sCOD per aeration horsepower.Variableslbs/HPThe value changes color when itexceeds a warning level (Proficyupper user limit) and a potential EEevent level (Proficy upper warninglimit)TreatmentMax LBS sCOD lbs/HP UppersCODUpper warning limit that triggers aVariablesLimitlbs/HPpotential EE event for the High(Display Only)sCOD/HP load. This variable is fordisplay only and the value is updatedvia the Proficy administratorspecification entry tool on thevariable Total sCOD lbs/HP.High sCOD/HPTreatment Events (HighStatusDisplays a potential EE event (24-hr)Potential EEsCOD/HP)whenever the Total sCOD lbs/HPexceeds its upper warningspecification limit, representing themaximum sCOD lbs/HP load.Treatment CMSTreatment CMS EventsStatusDisplays a CMS 24-hr CMSdowntime event whenever the ASBTreatment Data Quality (CMS)variable selection is used to create themanual CMS event.OperatingASB SOURmg/Specific O2 Uptake Rate (SOUR).ParametersgVSS/hrTriggers a visible warning when thecalculation falls below the configuredlower user litnit attached to it.Reporting UnitRun TimeMinThe daily running minutes of theCondensate Collection system.
1) ASB Run State and PTE
The ASB basin is considered to be running anytime that the Condensate Collection system is operating. Consequently the ASB potential to emit status (PTE status) is equivalent to the Condensate Collection potential to emit. Whenever the Condensate Collection system is shutdown for a majority of the day (>80% of the potential runtime or 4.8 hours in a 24 hour period) the ASB is also considered shutdown. See the section below (Condensate System Shutdown) for a detailed explanation of how this is indicated within the system.
The total reporting minutes of ASB operation, reported to the appropriate regulatory authority on a semi-annual or more frequent basis as required, correspond to the total source operating minutes of the Condensate Collection system.
2) sCOD Load
The whole mill influent flow and hard pipe flow (if separate streams exist) going into the ASB are sampled and analyzed daily for sCOD. The sCOD load (Calculated ASB Influent sCOD Load) is the sum of the two streams' sCODs (Total ASB Influent sCOD) multiplied by their daily total flows (Total ASB Influent Flow). Some mills have two sCOD loading (one from condensate sources and one from mill influent sources) implying that the Calculated ASB Influent sCOD Load will be the sum of the products of the sCOD and flows from each source for the day.
3) Total Aeration Horsepower
A separate mill-specific Autolog will be designed to calculate the total aeration horsepower, Total Aeration Hp.2 For each type of aerator, the number of aerators in operation will be multiplied by their respective horsepower to calculate the total horsepower for that specific aerator type. The total horsepower's for all types of aerators in operation are then summed to calculate the total aeration horsepower (Total Aeration HP).
2 At some mills this will be directly incorporated into the main ASB autolog sheet. 
4) COD Load per Aerator Horsepower
This value (Total sCOD lbs/HP) is an estimate of the sCOD load relative to the processing capacity of the basin and is calculated by dividing the ASB influent sCOD load (Calculated ASB Influent sCOD Load) by the total aeration horsepower (Total Aeration HP).
5) ASB Treatment EE Events
An excess emission event is generated under the following conditions:                the value of Total sCOD lbs/HP is greater than its configured upper warning specification limit (i.e., a high value), and        the value of the ASB Treatment Data Ouality (CMS) is not “Bad Data—24-Hr CMS” and not “Shutdown.”        
If an event is created and the ASB Treatment Data Quality (CMS) variable is subsequently changed (to either “Bad Data—24-Hr CMS” or “Shutdown”) the recorded event remains in the system and must be answered appropriately.
If the mill SSM plan allows for retesting of the ASB at the higher sCOD lbs/HP ratio and the testing of the ASB determines that the sCOD lbs/HP ratio resulted in maintaining the removal efficiency, the mill may report the event as No Excess Emission.
If the parameter value is exceeded and the SSM plan allows for it, the mill may chose to run a performance test to show compliance at this new parameter range. If the removal efficiency was maintained the event may be reported as No Excess Emission. A comment in Proficy is required whenever this condition occurs.
All ASB Treatment EE events are 24-hours in duration.
6) ASB Treatment CMS Events
A reportable 24-hour CMS downtime event is created whenever the operator or environmental contact chooses the “Bad Data—24-Hr CMS” selection on the pull-down menu of the ASB Treatment Data Quality (CMS) variable. Manually selecting this option results in the creation of a 24-hour CMS event. A 24-hour CMS event results whenever one of the following parameters (required to determine sCOD lbs/HP) cannot be determined for the day:                Total ASB Influent Flow (gals),        Total ASB Influent sCOD (ppm),        Number and Type of Aerators Running.All ASB Treatment CMS events are 24-hours in duration.        
7) Condensate System Shutdown
Whenever the condensate system has been shutdown for greater than 80% of the day the operator or environmental contact should indicate the shutdown by selecting the “Shutdown” selection from the ASB Treatment Data Ouality (CMS) variable.
Guidelines For Use of Manual Pull-Down SelectionsRunning ConditionAppropriate Action>20% of daily runtimeEnter manual values and thecalculations will complete.<20% runtime (4.8 hours or 288 min.)Select “Shutdown”over the production dayNo method to determine aerators running,Select “Bad Data - 24Bad or missing flows with no approvedHrs CMS”alternate method of manually entering thevalues
8) Specific 02 Uptake Rate
The Specific Oxygen Uptake Rate (SOUR), also known as the oxygen consumption or respiration rate, is defined as the milligram of oxygen consumed per gram of volatile suspended solids per hour. The value is computed by dividing the Dissolved Oxygen Uptake Rate ([mg/l]/hr) by the Mixed Liquor Volatile Suspended Solids (mg/l) and then multiplied by 1000 (1000 ml/1 g) yielding the units of [mg/g]/hr.
Standard PI Model
Typically, all inputs to the standard ASB treatment model are manual entries (with the possible exception of the ASB inlet flow); therefore PI tags are not required.
Standard Proficy Model
The Proficy model consists of input variables, calculated variables, stored procedures, and Visual Basic scripts (VB scripts). Variables and associated parameters for a typical ASB treatment plant and descriptions of the stored procedures and the VB scripts are included below. Complete listings of the Stored Procedures can be found hereinbelow.
TABLE 3Proficy Input VariablesDataEngEventDataSamplingSamplingVariable DescriptionSourceUnitsTypeTypeIntervalOffset3PrecisionTotal ASB Influent CODAutoLogppmTimeFloat14403300Total ASB Influent FlowAutoLogGalsTimeFloat14403300# of Aerators RunningAutoLogTimeInteger1440330HP/AeratorAutoLogHPTimeFloat14403301ASB Treatment DataAutoLogTimeData1440330Quality (CMS)QualityBasin Temperature (F.)AutoLogDeg F.TimeFloat14403301Minimum %-TreatmentAutoLog%TimeFloat14403301Minimum Dissolved O2AutoLog%TimeFloat14403301Dissolved O2 UptakeAutoLog[mg/g]/TimeFloat14403301RatehrMixed Liquor VolatileAutoLogmg/lTimeFloat14403301Suspended Solids3The sampling offset is determined by the mill-specific start of day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of day. 
TABLE 4Proficy Calculated VariablesVariableSamplingSamplingDescriptionEng UnitsEvent TypeData TypeIntervalOffset4PrecisionCalc TypeCalc NameCalculated ASBlbs CODTimeFloat14403300EquationCalcInfluent COD(A*8.34*B/1000000)LoadTotal AerationHPTimeFloat14403300EquationCalc (A*B)HPTotal LBSlbsTimeFloat14403301EquationCalc (A/B)COD/HPCOD/HPMax LBSlbsTimeFloat14403301EquationUpper Warning SpecCOD/HP UpperCOD/HPLimitLimitTreatment EventsStatusTimeString1440330StoredASB Treatment EE(High-HighProcedureEventsCOD/HP)Treatment CMSStatusTimeString1440330StoredASB Treatment CMSEventsProcedureEventsSpecific O2[Mg/hrTimeFloat14403301EquationASB Treatment SOURUptake Rate4The samling offset is determined by the mill-specific start of day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of day. Specification Limits
Proficy has upper and lower specification limits that can be defined for every variable: entry limits, user limits, warning limits, and reject limits. The following descriptions define how Proficy uses these limits to trigger events and inform operators of impending events:    User Limits            Provides a visible warning that event trigger points are being approached by changing the font color of the variable on an Autolog sheet            Warning Limits            Trigger level for EE events            Reject Limits            Trigger level for CMS events or data quality limits            Entry Limits            Restricts the range of valid numerical entries used for a manual entry variable.        
9) Proficy Variables and Specification Limits
All manually entered operating parameters have Upper and Lower Entry specification limits.
TABLE 5Variable NameSpecification LimitUseTotal sCOD lbs/HPUpper UserColor coded Autolog warning that the Max COD/HP load is beingapproachedUpper WarningMaximum COD/HP ratio determined during a performance test.Triggers a 24 hour potential EE eventASB sCODUpper UserColor coded Autolog warning that sCOD is above normal conditionsASB DOLower UserCoior coded Autolog warning that DO is below normal conditionsASB DOURLower UserColor coded Autolog warning that DOUR is beiow normal conditionsASB MLVSSLower UserColor coded Autolog warning that MLVSS is beiow normal conditionsASB SOUR (Specific O2 Uptake Rate)Lower UserColor coded Autolog warning that the SOUR is dropping below normaloperating conditionsCalculations
ASB Treatment EE Events
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_ASBTreatmentEvents
This procedure reads the value of the dependent variable (Total LBS COD/HP) and compares it to the variable's upper warning specification limit, as specified in the calculation inputs. If this value is outside of the upper warning specification limit, then a 24-hr downtime event is created (appended if a contiguous event exists) on the variable's unit. Some mill systems may elect to specify warning limits (Lower Warning-LW and/or Upper Warning-UW) to provide operators with a visual indication on the Autolog sheet that the upper limit is being approached.
ASB Treatment CMS Events
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_ASBTreatmentCMS
This stored procedure creates a 24-hour downtime event that is triggered by a manual input from the operator (via ASB Treatment Data Ouality (CMS) which is configured as the dependent variable).
Calc (A*8.34*B/1000000)
Type: Equation
Calculates the value of Calculated ASB Influent COD Load from Total ASB Influent COD (input-A in ppm) and the Total ASB Influent Flow (input-B in Gals).
Upper Warning Spec Limit
Type: Equation
Returns the upper warning specification limit for a designated variable. This calculation is used to display the limit for Total LBS COD/HP.
Calc (A/B)
Type: Equation
Returns the quotient of the two inputs, A and B.
Calc (A*B)
Type: Equation
Returns the product of the two inputs, A and B.
Calc (A/B*1000)
Type: Equation
Calculates the value of the Specific 02 Uptake Rate (SOUR) by dividing the Dissolved Oxygen Uptake Rate (input-A in mg/l/hr) by the Mixed Liquor Volatile Suspended Solids (input-B in mg/l) and then multiplies by 1000 (1000 mg/g) to compute the SOUR in [mg/g]/hr.
Stored Procedure ListingsspLocal_ASBTreatmentEvents/*Procedure Name:spLocal_SBTreatmentEventsCopyright (C) 2001, International Paper CompanyProcess Management Application GroupGeneral Description: This procedure reads the value of the dependent variable and compares it to the variable's designated specification limit (LR,LW,UW,UR). If this value is outside the limit and the data quality flag <> ‘Shutdown’ and <> ‘Bad Data 24Hr CMS, then a 24-hr downtime event is created ( or appended if a contiguous event exists) on this variables PU.Triggers:1.Calculation Manager: Time (based on sample interval for variable).2.Dependent variable value changes.Inputs and Depedencies:1.Inputs described in body of code.2.Dependent variable - Value to be tested (e.g., 15-day MeOH Lb/ODTP)Outputs:Type:Status message (string)ValueOccures when . . .--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Later Event”An event exists with a later timestamp“No Dep Var”The dependant variable is notconfigured.“No Reject”The Reject_Limitinput constant is not configured (“LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”).“Incorrect Reject”The Reject_Limit input constant isconfigured but is incorrect(not“LW”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”).“Bad Limit”The retrieved specification limitis NULL.“No Value”The dependant variable value isNULL.“Event Created”The test failed and a downtime eventwas created.“Shutdown”The data quality flag is set to ‘Shutdown’“Bad Data”The data quality flag is set to ‘Bad Data - 24Hr CMS’Variables:1.Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1.Timed Event_Details*/CREATE PROCEDURE dbo.spLocal_ASBTreatmentEvents@OutputValue varchar(50) OUTPUT,--Ouput (not used).@Var_Id int,--This variables Var_Id.@PU_Id int,--This variables Unit Id.@Timestamp datetime,--Timestamp for this variable's datavalue.@Reject_Limit varchar(2),--Specification limitapplied in test--(valid values: “LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”)@Data_Quality varchar(50)--Value of data quality flagASDeclare@DepVar_Id int,--Variable Id of the dependent variable (thevalue to be tested).@Applied_Prod_Id int,--Product Id from which spec limits are retrieved.@Prod_Id int,--Product Id from which spec limits are retrieved.@RejectVal varchar(30),--Lower warning spec limit value for the dependentvarible.@Value varchar(30),--Value to be tested against LW spec limit.@StatusId int,--Not used@FaultId int,--Not used@Reason1 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@Reason2 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@Reason3 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@Reason4 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@ProductionRate float,--Must be specified for event creation (=0.0 inthis procedure).@Duration float,--Must be specified for event creation (=0.0 in thisprocedure).@Transaction_Type int,--(1=Add, 2=Update, 3=Delete, 4=Close).@EventStartTime datetime,--Start time for new downtime event.@TEDet_Id int,--Downtime event Id for existing event.@@Start_Time datetime,--Start time for the downtime event if appended.@@End_Time datetime,--End time for an event for the previous interval if itexists.@TEFault_Id int,--Fault Id from fault transiation table.@Outside_Limit int,--Indicates that the dependantvariable value is outside of--the specification limits@Count int,--Number of events with timestamps later thanthe timestamp for--this interval.@CurrentValue Varchar(50)--Value of this variable at this time.--Get the current value of this variable (i.e., the message)Select @CurrentValue=Result from Tests where Var_Id=@Var_Id and Result_On=@TimestampSet @OutputValue = @CurrentValue--Initialize variablesSelect @ProductionRate = 0.0Select @Duration = 0.0--Get variable ID of the dependent variable (this is the value to be tested).Select @DepVar_Id = Var_Id From Calculation_Instance_Dependencies Where Result_Var_Id = @Var_Id--If the dependent variable is not configured, then returnIf(@DepVar_Id is Null) Begin Set @OutputValue=‘No Dep Var’ Return End--Validate Configured Reject Limit Constantif@Reject_Limit = NULL or @Reject_Limit =” begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No Reject’ Return end--Get the product id in order to retrieve the specification values.Select @Applied_Prod_Id = Applied_Product From events where pu_id = @PU_Id and timestamp = @Timestampif @Applied_Prod_Id is NULL Begin select @Prod_Id = Prod_Id from production_starts where pu_id = @pu_id and Start_Time <= @Timestamp and ((End_Time > @Timestamp) or (End_Time Is Null)) EndElse Begin select @Prod_Id = @Applied_Prod_Id EndSet @RejectVal = NULLif @Reject_Limit = ‘LR’Select @RejectVal = L_Reject from var_specs where var_id = @DepVar_Id andprod_id = @prod_id andEffective_Date <= @Timestamp and((Expiration_Date > @Timestamp) or (Expiration_Date Is Null))Elseif @Reject_Limit = ‘LW’Select @RejectVal = L_Warning from var_specs where var_id = @DepVar_Id andprod_id = @prod_id andEffective_Date <= @Timestamp and((Expiration_Date > @Timestamp) or (Expiration_Date Is Null))Elseif @Reject_Limit = ‘UW’Select @RejectVal = U_Warning from var_specs where var_id = @DepVar_Id andprod_id = @prod_id andEffective_Date <= @Timestamp and((Expiration_Date > @Timestamp) or (Expiration_Date Is Null))Elseif @Reject_Limit = ‘UR’Select @RejectVal = U—Reject from var_specs where var_id = @DepVar_Id andprod_id = @prod_id andEffective_Date <= @Timestamp and((Expiration_Date > @Timestamp) or (Expiration_Date Is Null))Else begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Incorrect Reject’ Return end--Validate specification limit valueIf @RejectVal is NULL or @RejectVal=” Begin Set @OutputValue=‘Bad Limit’ Return End--Get the value of the dependent variable at this timestampSelect @Value = Result From Tests Where Var_Id = “DepVar_Id and Result_On = @Timestamp--If the dependent variable value is NULL then returnIf @Value is Null Begin Set @OutputValue=‘No Value’ Return End--Set the start time of the event to be created to 24-hrs ago.Select @EventStartTime = DateAdd(dd,−1 ,@Timestamp)--Check the data quality flag. Return if ‘Shutdown’ or ‘Bad Data - 24Hr CMS’If @Data_Quality = ‘Shutdown’ Begin Set @OutputValue=‘Shutdown’ Return EndIf @Data_Quality = ‘Bad Data - 24Hr CMS’ Begin Set @OutputValue=‘Bad Data’ Return EndSet @Outside_Limit = 0--Compare the value of the dependant variable to the specification limit and set flag--“@Outside_Limit” if the value is out of limitIf @Reject_Limit = ‘LR’ or @Reject_Limit =‘LW’beginif Convert(float,@Value) <= Convert(float,@RejectVal)Set @Outside_Limit = 1endIf @Reject_Limit = ‘UW’ or @Reject_Limit =‘UR’beginif Convert(float,@Value) >= Convert(float,@RejectVal)Set @Outside_Limit = 1end--If the value of the dependent variable is outside the limit and--an event does not exist for the previous interval, then create a new one or--append to the event for the previous interval. The value of the Data Quality--variable must also be NULL.If @Outside_Limit = 1 AND @Data_Quality IS NULL Begin --Find all events for this PU that begin or end later than the timestamp for this variable Select @Count = Count(*)  From Timed_Event_Details  Where pu_id = @pu_id and ((Start_Time >= @Timestamp) or (End_Time >= @Timestamp)) --Return if there exists an event later than the timestamp of this variable If Convert(float,@Count) > 0.0  Begin  If @CurrentValue <> ‘Event Created’   Set @OutputValue=‘Later Event’  Return  End Select @TEDet_Id = TEDet_Id,@@Start_Time = Start_Time,@@End_Time =End_Time,@Reason1=Reason_Level1,@Reason2=Reason_Level2,@Reason3=Reason_Level3,@Reason4=Reason_Level4,@TEFault_Id=TEFault_Id From timed_event_details Where pu_d = @Pu_Id and Start_time <= @EventStartTime and (End_Time >= @EventStartTime)or (End_Time is Null)) If @TEDet_Id is NULL  Begin  Select 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,@ProductionRate,@Duration,1,@EventStartTime,NULL,0  Select 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,@ProductionRate,@Duration,4,NULL,@TimestamP,0  End Else  Begin  Select 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,@TEFault_Id,@Reason1,@Reason2,@Reason3,@Reason4,NULL,NULL,2,@@Start_Time,@Timestamp,@TEDet_Id  End Set @OutputValue=‘Event Created’ EndElse Set @OutpuValue=‘No Event’TEDet_Id*/spLocal_ASBTreatmentCMS/*Procedure Name:spLocal_ASBTreatmentCMSCopyright (C) 2001, International Paper CompanyProcess Management Application GroupRevision History:General Description: This stored procedure creates a 24-hour downtime event triggered by a manual input from the operator.Triggers:1.Calculation Manager: Time (based on sample interval for variable).2.Dependent variable value changes.Inputs and Depedencies:1.Inputs described in body of code.2.Dependent variable - Manual treatment CMS event triggerOutputs:Type:Status message (string)ValueOccureswhen . . .--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Later Event”An event exists with a later timestamp“No Dep Var”The dependant variableis not configured.“Event Created”A downtime event was createdor Appended.“No Event”An event was not created.Variables:1.Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1.Timed_Event_Details*/CREATE PROCEDURE dbo.spLocal_ASBTreatmentCMS@OutputValue varchar(50) OUTPUT,--Ouput (not used).@Var_Id int,--This variables Var_Id.@PU_Id int,--Ths variables Unit Id.@Timestamp datetime--Timestamp for this variable's data value.ASDeclare@DepVar_Id int,--Variable Id of the dependent variable (the event trigger).@Value varchar(30),--Value of the dependent variable.@StatusId int,--Not used@Faultld int,--Not used@Reason1 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@Reason2 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@Reason3 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@Reason4 int,--Used to retain reason if event is appended.@ProductionRate float,--Must be specified for event creation (= 0.0 in this procedure).@Duration float,--Must be specified for event creation (= 0.0 in this procedure).@Transaction_Type int,--(1=Add, 2=Update, 3=Delete, 4=Close).@EventStartTime datetime,--Start time for new downtime event.@TEDet_Id int,--Downtime event Id for existing event.@@Start_Time datetime,--Start time for the downtime event if appended.@@End_Time datetime,--End time for an event for the previous interval if it exists.@TEFault_Id int,--Fault Id from fault translation table.@Count int--Number of events with timestamps later than the timestamp for--this interval.@CurrentValue varchar(50)--Value of this variabie at this time.--Get the current value of this variable (i.e., the message)Select @CurrentValue=Result from Tests where Var_Id@Var_Id and Result_On=@TimestampSet @OutputValue = @CurrentValue--initialize variablesSelect @ProductionRate = 0.0Select @Duration = 0.0--Find Var_Id of the dependent variable. This variable triggers a 24-hr CMS eventSelect @DepVar_Id = Var_Id From Calculation_Instance_Dependencies Where Result_Var_Id = @Var_Id--Verify that dependent variable is configured. Return if it is not.If (@DepVar_Id is Null) Begin Set @OutputValue=‘No Dep Var’ Return End--Get the corresponding value of the dependent variableSelect @Value = Result From Tests Where Var_Id = @DepVar_Id and Result_On = @Timestamp--If the value of the dependent variable is NULL then return.If @Value is Null Begin Set @OutputValue=‘No Event’ Return End--Set the start time of the new event to 24-Hrs ago.Select @EventStartTime = DateAdd(dd,−1,@Timestamp)--If the trigger variable value = ‘Treatment CMS’, then append an existing or open event if this eventoverlaps--with the existing/open event. Otherwise, create a new event.If @Value = ‘Bad Data - 24Hr CMS’ Begin --Find all events for this PU that begin or end later than the timestamp for this variable Select @Count = Count(*) From Timed_Event_Details Where pu_id = @pu_id and ((Start_Time >= @Timestamp) or (End_Time >= @Timestamp)) --Return if there exists an event later than the timestamp of this variable If Convert(float,@Count) > 0.0  Begin  If @CurrentValue <> ‘Event Created’   Set @OutputValue=‘Later Event’  Return  End Select @TEDet_Id = TEDet_Id,@@Start_Time = Start_Time,@@End_Time =End_Time,@Reason1=Reason_Level1,@Reason=Reason_Level2,@Reason3=Reason_Level3,@Reason4=Reason_Level4,@TEFault_Id=TEFault_Id From timed_event_details Where pu_id = @Pu_Id and Start_time <= @EventStartTime and (End_Time >= @EventStartTime)or (End_Time is Null)) If @TEDet_Id is NULL  Begin  Select 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,@ProductionRate,@Duration,1,@EventStartTime,NULL,0  Select 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,@ProductionRate,@Duration,4,NULL,@Timestamp,0  End Else  Begin  Select 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,@TEFault_Id,@Reason1,@Reason2,@Reason3,@Reason4,NULL,NULL,2,@@Start_Time,@Timestamp,@TEDet_Id  End Set @OutputValue=‘Event Created’ End*/
The purpose of this document is to describe the design of the record-keeping and reporting system for the Condensate Collection system. The software is comprised of PI Data Archive software (which is used for automatic data collection from various process instrumentation and control systems) and Proficy software (which monitors and reports compliance based on the PI data and operator inputs). This documentation is directed toward system administrator level personnel but is useful for gaining a basic understanding of how the system works.
The following sections describe the general configuration of the standard condensate collection monitoring system. Deviations from the standard model, configuration listings for specific lines, and mill-specific details are contained within the appendices.
Cluster Rule regulations require that affected sites maintain continuous compliance with one of the following options for condensate collection:                Named Stream, which is the collection of all named streams listed in the regulation (§63.446(c)1); or        65%, which is collection of all HVLC and LVHC condensate and condensates that contain at least 65% of the total HAP mass from the remaining named condensate streams using methanol (MEOH) as a surrogate (§63.446(c)2); or        lb/ton, which is the collection of at least 11.1/7.2 lb HAP/ton of oven dried pulp at the digester (bleached/unbleached respectively) from the named streams using methanol as a surrogate (§63.446(c)3).        
Sites must obtain regulatory agency approval for their proposed method of continuous compliance and the continuous monitoring system (CMS). This document details IP's primary approach for continuous compliance using the lb/ton method referenced herein as the “Main Tank” or “Main Tank Collection” method.
The continuous monitoring system (CMS) is operated to measure the quantity of methanol (MeOH) collected in the main condensate collection tank relative to pulp production. The regulatory requirement (§63.446(c)3) for compliance is to collect a minimum quantity of methanol per oven dried ton of pulp produced at the digester (7.2 lbs/ODTP for a non-bleached mill and 11.1 lbs/ODTP for a bleached mill). The lbs/ODTP collected in the main tank is calculated over an averaging period (e.g. fifteen-days). The collection quantity is derived from three primary process variables:                Pulp Production (Oven Dried Tons Pulp per Day (ODTP/Day), determined from chip meter or blow rate;        Condensate Flow (gpm), determined from a flow meter on main tank outlet;        Condensate MeOH Concentration (ppm), determined from a lab test.        
The data for pulp production, condensate flow and MeOH concentration are collected on a daily basis. Regulatory requirements for reduction of monitoring data are defined in §63.8(g), which requires four or more data points equally spaced over each 1-hour period. We are using daily totals of pulp production and condensate flow to match the collection period of the daily composite sample, which is used to determine the average daily MeOH concentration. Because there are rather large variances in these process values on a day to day basis, a 15-day rolling average is used to determine the lbs/ODTP value for excess emission reporting.
The monitoring system logs all Excess Emission (EE) events and operator responses to those events, on a daily basis. The responses recorded by the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered an allowable excess emission due to Startup, Shutdown, and Malfunction (SSM) provisions., as required in §63.6(e)3(iii). The events are compiled by the system and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required (§63.10).
In addition to capturing and categorizing EE and bypass events, the monitoring system also captures and records failures (downtime) of Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) devices, referred to as CMS events. CMS out of control conditions are defined in §63.8(c)7. Condensate collection CMS parameters include the MeOH Concentration, pulp production measurement (ODTP) and the daily total condensate flow. The monitoring system records these CMS events on a daily basis, along with the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event, as required by §63.8(c)8. These events are summarized and reported to the state in a semi-annual CMS performance report or more frequently as required (§63.10).
Program Design
The data for pulp production and condensate flow is collected and archived by the PI system and made available to the Proficy system as daily totals. MeOH concentration data is received automatically, through a file transfer from the testing lab, or manually entered (as a fixed value or manual override) into Proficy. If the MeOH concentration is relatively stable, a fixed (factor) value for the concentration may be used in place of the lab daily analysis when approved by the appropriate regulatory authority.
At the beginning of each mill day, Proficy computes the relative MeOH collection rate (lbs MeOH/ODTP) over a 15-day window by dividing the 15-day collected MeOH total by the 15-day pulp production total (using only days and values exhibiting good data quality). This 15-day average lbs/ODTP collected is compared against the lbs per ODTP required for compliance to determine if an Excess Emission (EE) event has occurred. EE events are captured and recorded by the system whenever the calculated 15 Day lbs/ODTP of MeOH falls below the required minimum. Since this is a daily calculation, when this occurs the system records 24-hours of EE.
The Proficy software logs all EE events and operator responses to those events. The operator responses determine the Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered an allowable excess emission due to Startup, Shutdown, and Malfunction (SSM) provisions. The events are compiled by the system and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
Proficy also monitors for “bypass events” from the condensate closed collection system. A bypass event occurs when a portion of the condensate flow is diverted away from the collection system while the area is in a running state (i.e., the potential to emit HAPS [PTE] existed). Diverts are typically a result of flow diversion to sewer due to high conductivity or vessel overflow due to a malfunction—although other reasons for diverts exist. Proficy records the duration of the bypass events along with the operator responses to those events. The operator responses determine the Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code. Bypass event reports are maintained by the mill to help categorize excess emission events (and as supporting documentation for Leak Detection and Repair (LDR) record keeping).
In addition to capturing and categorizing EE and bypass events, the Proficy system also captures and records failures (downtime) of Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) devices, referred to as CMS events. Condensate collection CMS parameters include the MeOH Concentration, pulp production measurement (ODTP determined from a chip meter or digester blows) and the daily total condensate flow. Whenever data for any of the parameters fails to meet preset criteria (out of range, poor instrument signal quality, flatline signal, or missing MeOH lab test results) the system suspends all calculations until intervention by an operator or the environmental contact. Intervention is made by either entering manual data or by selecting from a pull-down menu indicating that the system received Bad Data (creating a 24-hour CMS event and removing the day from the 15-day MeOH average calculation) or was Shutdown for greater than 80% of the production day (removing the day from the calculation but not creating a CMS event). Fields exist in the system to accommodate the manual data entry of the CMS parameters (using methods allowed by the state regulatory agency as a back up for instrumentation failures), resulting in no CMS event even when failures in automatic data collection occur.
CMS events are created manually when an operator or environmental contact determines that one or more of the CMS parameters have failed to obtain sufficient data to compute Daily MeOH collection for a 24-hour period. The individual creates the 24-hour CMS event by selecting “Bad Data” from the pull down menu on the Main Tank Proficy Autolog sheet. The system records the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. These events are summarized and reported to the state in a semi-annual CMS performance report or more frequently as required. Again, the report categorization specifies if the event is considered allowable based on the specific regulations.
Additionally Proficy provides a selection on the pull-down menu to indicate that the condensate sources were shutdown for more than 80% of the production day (i.e., operational for <4.8 hours). As with the CMS “Bad Data” selection, this has the effect of removing the day from the 15 day MeOH average calculation. Details of this process and guidelines on utilizing the menu selections are explained in detail below.
Table-6 provides the minimum required process inputs, their engineering units, associated PI tags (typical), and corresponding Proficy variable names. Italicized text represents mill-specific information.
TABLE 6Input VariablesEngInputUnitsPI TagnameProficy VariableDaily pulp productionODTPCR-pulp_production.DayDaily - PI Digester TonsDaily condensate collectionGalsCR-cond_collection.DayDaily - PI Main Tank TotalizedFlowCondensate MeOHppmN/ALAB MeOH Conc Test ResultconcentrationPulp production data qualityCR-pulp_production.DQN/A (Used in event detectionflagmodel)Condensate flowCR-cond_collection.DQN/A (Used in event detectionmeasurement data qualitymodel)Pulp production percent%CR-pulp_production.PctGdDaily - PI chip meter % GoodgoodCondensate flow percent%CR-cond_collection.PctGdDaily - PI Main Tank Flow Metergood% GoodCondensate bypass or divertCR-devicename.DivertN/A (Used in event detectionevent indicatormodel)Process downtime (bothMins/DayCR-COND_Down.DAYDown Timedigester and evaporator areaare down)
Proficy also calculates, and periodically writes to PI, the data shown in Table-7 or 7A:
TABLE 7Proficy Data Written to PIProficy VariableEng UnitsPI TagnameDescription15 Day - MeOH AvgLbs/ODTPCR-MeOHCollection.15Day15-Day average MeOH collection15 Day - MeOH Avg LowerLbs/ODTPCR-MeOHCollection.LL15-Day average MeOH collectionLimitlower specification limit from Proficy
TABLE 7AAProficy Data Written to PIFor Mills following ASB Only Treatment MethodsProficy VariableEng UnitsPI TagnameDescription15 Day - MeOH AvgLbs/ODTPCR-MeOHCollection.15Day15-Day average MeOH collection(Lb/ODTP)15 Day - MeOH Avg LowerLbs/ODTPCR-MeOHCollection.LL15-Day average MeOH collectionLimitLower Warning specification limitfrom Proficy15 Day - MeOH AvgLbs/ODTPCR-MeOHCollection.LWL15-Day average MeOH collectionWarning LimitLower User specification limit fromProficy
Table-8 lists typical Proficy variables for the system and a brief description of each.
TABLE 8Proficy VariablesProduction UnitVariableData SourceDescriptionProduction Line: Condensate Event (CMS)Condensate EventCondensate CMS EventsCalculationCalculation that generates the 24-hour CMS(CMS)downtime event.Condensate EventCondensate CollectionAutoLogManual trigger for the 24-hour CMS downtime(CMS)Data Quality (CMS)event.Production Line: (mill specific)(mill specific)Daily - PI ChipPIPulp production data quality indicator (event forMetereach digester).% Good(mill specific)Daily - PI Main TankPICondensate flow data quality indicator.Flow Meter % GoodProduction Line: Main Tank ComplianceMain Tank15 Day - Avg End TimeAutoLogDisplays the timestamp for the last data point usedCompliancein the 15 Day MeOH Avg calculation.Main Tank15 Day - Avg Start TimeAutoLogDisplays the timestamp for the first data pointComplianceused in the 15 Day MeOH Avg calculation.Main Tank15 Day - Digester TonsCalculationTotal pulp production over the last 15-days whereCompliancethe corresponding data quality is good.Main Tank15 Day - MeOHCalculationTotal lbs MeOH collected over the last 15-daysComplianceCollectedwhere the corresponding data quality is good.Main Tank15 Day - MeOH AvgCalculationAverage MeOH collection over the last 15-daysCompliancewhere the data quality is good.Main Tank15 Day - MeOH AvgCalculationLower limit to alert the operator or EHS that theComplianceWarning LimitEE trigger point is being approached for MeOHcollection (Lower User Specification Limit)Main Tank15 Day - MeOH AvgCalculationTrigger limit for MeOH Collection ExcessComplianceLower LimitEmissions. Equals 11.1 (non-bleached) or 13.2(bleached). (Lower Warning Specification Limit).Main TankCondensate EE EventsCalculationCompares 15 Day - MeOH Avg (Lb/ODTP) toCompliancethe Lower Warning specification limit. An 24-hour EE event is generated if the Avg is less thanthe limit.Main TankDaily - LAB MeOHCalculationDaily Lab MeOH Concentration test result. IfComplianceConcmultiple samples are coded for a given day, equalto the last value received.Main TankFixed MeOH ConcAutoLogManually entered Fixed MeOH Concentration.ComplianceMain TankConcentration MethodAutoLogOperator selectable as “Daily Sample” or “FixedComplianceConc”. This determines whether the Daily - LABMeOH Conc or Fixed MeOH Conc is used insubsequent calculationsMain TankFixed or LAB MeOHCalculationMeOH concentration value used (LAB or FIXEDComplianceConcfrom above)Main TankDaily - Manual MeOHAutoLogManually entered MeOH concentration whichComplianceConcoverrides the calculated value.Main TankDaily - MeOH ConcCalculationSelected MeOH concentration (Fixed or LABComplianceUsed for AvgMeOH Conc or Daily - Manual MeOH Conc)used in the calculation of Daily - MeOHCollected.Main TankDaily - PI Main TankPITotalized flow from the condensate tank. ThisComplianceTotalized Flowmay come directly from a single PI tag or isderived from multiple flow totals.Main TankDaily - Manual MainAutoLogManually entered daily flow value. If entered, theComplianceTank Totalized Flowvalue will override the PI value.Main TankDaily - Main TankCalculationThe selected value used in subsequentComplianceTotalized Flow Used forcalculations.AvgMain TankDaily - MeOH CollectedCalculationCalculated lbs MeOH collected. Inputs are Daily -ComplianceMeOH Conc Used for Avg and Daily - MainTank Totalized Flow Used for Avg.Main TankDaily - PI Digester TonsPIDaily pulp production from PI (ODTP/day)ComplianceMain TankDaily - Manual DigesterAutoLogManually entered daily pulp production value. IfComplianceTonsentered, the value will override the PI value.Main TankDaily - Digester TonsCalculationDaily pulp production used in the calculation ofComplianceUsed for Avg15 Day - Digester Tons (ODTP).Main TankDaily - MeOH AvgCalculationCalculated daily MeOH collection (Daily - MeOHComplianceCollected)/(Daily - Digester Tons Used for Avg)Production Line: Main Tank LAB MeOH Test DataMain Tank LABLAB MeOH Conc TestFileCondensate sample test results.MeOH Test DataResultTransferProduction Line: Reporting UnitReporting UnitCondensate DailyPIProcess downtime (mins)DowntimeReporting UnitRunning TimeCalculationCalculated process uptime (1440- Down Time)
The following paragraphs describe the interrelationship between the PI and Proficy variables and how they work together to complete the calculation of the 15 day MeOH collection average.
Digesters and Evaporators PTE State
A performance equation calculates an individual area's potential to emit (PTE) status each minute in PI. The performance equation logic returns a state of “CanEmit” when condensate is present in the area's condensate collection system. This is normally during the period from startup of the area (digester or evaporator) until a mill specific period after the area stops operating and methanol has been cleared from the system. The digester area PTE-state (CR-Dig PTE.STAT) is calculated each minute based upon mill specific criteria (such as chip meter feed or extraction flows for a continuous digester). Similarly, the evaporator area PTE-state (CR-Evap PTE.STAT) is calculated each minute and is based upon mill specific criteria (typically steam or liquor flow).
Condensate System PTE State
The Condensate system's potential to emit (PTE) is determined in PI using a performance equation, CR-Cond PTE.STAT which is calculated every minute. The equation logic returns a state of “CanEmit” when either the digester area or evaporator area has a potential to emit status of “CanEmit”. When both areas have a PTE status of “CanNotEmit” the condensate PTE tag returns a state of “CanNotEmit”.
Condensate Daily Downtime Counter
At the start of each mill day, a PI performance equation, CR-Cond Down.Day, totals the “CanNotEmit” time for the condensate system (CR-Cond PTE.Stat) over the previous 24-hour period. This value is read by Proficy and is used for both the daily display and daily calculation of condensate runtime (“CanEmit” for the daily period). The daily runtime minutes are kept in Proficy and are used to compute the total runtime minutes for the reporting period.
The Evaporator Area PTE, Digester Area PTE, overall Condensate System PTE and Daily Downtime data flow is depicted in FIG.-1A.
Pulp Production Filtered Tag and Percent Good
For every new snapshot value for the raw DCS PI tag, a PI performance equation, CR-pulp production.Filt, filters the raw DCS tag for bad data quality or non-running status (PTE status of “CanNotEmit”). The check for a flat-lined signal is not required since most pulp production totals are calculated from the chip meter speed or the blow counter which are generally static values. If the PTE status is in a “CanEmit” state the value of the tag is compared against upper and lower reject limits (maintained in Proficy and written periodically to PI). If the tag is within the limits the raw value is archived; if the tag is outside the limits the text string “BAD” is archived instead. When the PTE status is “CanNotEmit” a value of 0 is archived representing no additional pulp production for the minute.
At the millday rollover, a PI performance equation CR-pulp production.PctGd, calculates the percentage of time that the CR-pulp production.Filt tag had a valid numerical value over the previous mill day (1440 minutes). The CR-pulp production.PctGd tag is read by Proficy and displayed on an Autolog sheet to help explain missing data and for monitoring by operators and the environmental contact.
Daily pulp production data flow is depicted in FIG.-2A.
Daily Pulp Production
At the start of each mill day a PI totalizer tag, CR-pulp production.DAY, performs a time-weighted total of the digester pulp production rate filtered tag (CR-pulp production.Filt, ODTP/min) over the previous 24-hour period. Only production rate values while the digester area's PTE status is “CanEmit” are included in the total.
Proficy reads the pulp production daily total and stores the value in the variable Daily—PI Digester Tons. As long as 80% of the daily runtime minutes5 for pulp production experienced good data quality, the PI system will extrapolate a production total based upon 100% of the runtime minutes. The operator can also manually enter a pulp production value (Daily—Manual Digester Tons) to override an incorrect or missing PI value in the calculation of the daily and 15 Day—Digester Tons.
5 The current implementation uses a totalizer period which is 24-hrs for the daily runtime. 
Daily pulp production data flow is depicted in FIG.-2A.
Condensate Collection Filtered Tag and Percent Good
For every new snapshot value for the raw DCS PI tag, a PI performance equation, CR-cond collection.Filt, examines the raw DCS tag for bad data quality, a flat-lined signal, or non-running status (PTE status of “CanNotEmit”). If (1) the PTE status is in a “CanEmit”state, (2) the difference between the maximum value of the raw tag for the past three hours and the minimum value of the raw tag for the past three hours is greater than zero, and (3) the raw value is within upper and lower data quality limits the raw value is archived by the filter tag; if the value of the tag is outside the limits or the maximum value minus the minimum value over the three hour period is zero a value of “BAD” is archived by the tag instead. If the PTE status is “CanNotEmit” a value of 0 is archived representing no flow for the minute.
At the millday rollover, a PI performance equation CR-cond collection.PctGd calculates the percentage of time that the CR-cond collection.Filt tag had a valid numerical value over the previous mill day (1440 minutes). The CR-cond collection.PctGd tag is read by Proficy and displayed on an Autolog sheet to help explain missing data and for monitoring by operators and the environmental contact.
Daily condensate data flow is depicted in FIG.-2A.
Daily Condensate Collection
At the end of each mill day a PI totalizer tag, CR-cond collection.DAY, calculates a time-weighted totalized flow out of the main collection tank (GPM) over the previous 24-hour period. Proficy reads the condensate daily total and stores the value in the variable Daily—PI Main Tank Totalized Flow. As long as 80% of the daily runtime minutes1 experienced good flow meter data quality, the PI system will extrapolate the flow total based upon 100% of the runtime minutes. The operator can also manually enter a flow value for the day (Daily—Manual Main Tank Totalized Flow) that will override an incorrect or missing PI value for daily flow. This value (and the Daily—MeOH Conc. Used for Avg value—see below) is used to calculate the daily collected MeOH (Daily—MeOH Collected). Daily collected MeOH is used in the calculation of 15 day collected MeOH (15 Day—MeOH Collected).
Daily condensate data flow is depicted in FIG.-2A.
MeOH Concentration
MeOH concentration is determined by lab analysis of samples taken from the main collection tank. The CRC lab analysis uses File Transfer Protocal (FTP) to automatically enter the lab determined MeOH concentration into the Main Tank Autolog variable Daily—Lab MeOH Conc for the period (mill day) from which the sample was taken (and applies to). For other labs, the daily concentration must be manually entered by the mill.
Alternatively a second Autolog variable, Fixed MeOH Conc. can be used in place of the Daily—Lab MeOH Conc if the mill and state regulatory agency agree upon an approach to calculate and verify a fixed MeOH factor, referred to as the Fixed MeOH Conc (Fixed MeOH Concentration).
A pull down selection (Concentration Method) is used to select between the use of the Daily—Lab MeOH Conc and the Fixed MeOH Conc. The Fixed MeOH Conc is a manually entered, repeating Autolog variable and is used whenever the pull down selection is set to FIXED CONC. The calculation of Daily MeOH Avg (lbs/ODTP) will immediately occur once the daily tons produced (ODTP) and daily totalized flows are entered in the system (either manually or automatically from PI data). Since this is a mill specific averaging period, the system administrator, in concert with the environmental contact, is responsible to manually update the value of Fixed MeOH Conc to accurately reflect the most current fixed factor MeOH concentration whenever the factor value changes (and in accordance with the regulatory agency agreed upon requirements). If the Concentration Method pull down is set to DAILY SAMPLE, the system will wait until a lab concentration is available in the Daily—LAB MeOH Conc field to compute the Daily MeOH Avg (lbs/ODTP).
A third variable, Daily—Manual MeOH Conc, is available for the environmental contact to enter a manual concentration that will override the automatically entered value (either the Daily—LAB MeOH Conc [if Concentration Method is set to DAILY SAMPLE] or the Fixed MeOH Conc [if Concentration Method is set to FIXED CONC]) in case of an incorrect or missing concentration.
Either the automatic or manually entered concentration (if entered) is copied into a fourth variable, Daily—MeOH Conc Used for Avg. The value initially is set to the automatically entered value (Daily—LAB MeOH Conc or Fixed MeOH Conc). The value updates when:                1) a value is added to the Daily—Manual MeOH Conc;        2) the Concentration Method flag changes (from/to DAILY SAMPLE to/from FIXED CONC); or        3) a previously entered manual value is deleted.Whenever the value in this variable changes, the system will re-compute the Daily MeOH Avg (lbs/ODTP) and affected 15 day averages using the new value.        
Security will be applied to the variables Fixed MeOH Conc and the Concentration Method selection field to prevent anyone except the designated person from modifying the method used (Daily or Fixed) or change the value of the repeating fixed concentration. This is usually accomplished by the security on the autolog display.
MeOH concentration data flow is depicted in Figure4A.
10) 15-Day Totals
Fifteen-day totals for collected pounds MeOH (15 Day—MeOH Collected) and pulp production (15 Day—Digester Tons) are calculated in Proficy from the respective daily values. The calculation looks at the data over the last 30-days and sums the most recent 15 daily values where the corresponding data quality is good (as specified by the data quality flag, Condensate Collection Data Ouality (CMS)). Fifteen values are required before a total is calculated. The 15-day average MeOH, 15 Day—MeOH Avg (Ibs/ODTP), is calculated by dividing the 15-day collected MeOH total (15 Day—MeOH Collected) by the 15-day pulp production total (15 Day—Digester Tons).
For mills following the ASB Treatment methodology, a warning limit (the Proficy lower user specification limit) is attached to the 15 Day—MeOH Avg variable to warn the operator that MeOH Collection is close to falling below the excess emission limit (the Proficy lower warning specification limit) for condensate collection. The Proficy lower user specification limit is specific to the mill based upon the biological treatment efficiency of the ASB at the sCOD/HP upper limit in Proficy for the ASB system. The value of the warning limit (Proficy lower user specification limit) is calculated from the minimum fbio (fraction biodegraded) that correlates to the sCOD/HP upper limit, determined during a performance test; the limit is set to 11.1/fbio for bleached mills and 7.2/fbio for non-bleached mills. This warning notifies the operator to inspect and troubleshoot the condensate closed collection and treatment systems to insure compliance during the next quarterly performance test.
Data flow for 15-day totals is depicted in FIG.-4A.
Condensate Collection System EE
A main tank condensate collection EE event is created whenever the 15 Day—MeOH Avg (lbs/ODTP) is less than its lower warning specification limit configured in Proficy. The event duration is 24-hours.
Data flow for condensate system EE is depicted in FIG.-5A.
Condensate System Bypass Events
Bypasses of the condensate closed collection system are monitored by PI. A typical bypass indicator is the state of a two-way divert valve (Open/Closed) or the state of a tank overflow indicator (Overflow/NotOverflow). For divert valves, a PI performance equation, CR-devicename.Divert, returns a value of “Collect” when flow through the device is directed toward the main condensate collection tank and returns a value of “Divert” when flow through the device is diverted from the main collection tank (while the device's area—digesters, evaporators or both—has a PTE status of “CanEmit”). These performance equations are calculated every minute. Bypass events are monitored for Leak Detection and Repair reporting and may contribute to an EE event if the 15-day average MeOH Lbs/ODTP collected at the main tank falls below the lower warning specification limit.
Proficy monitors these tags using Proficy downtime model 200 with up to a 15 minute filter. Any PI value other than “Collect” begins a Bypass event. The Event ends when the PI value returns to “Collect”.
Bypass Event data flow is depicted in FIG.-5A.
Condensate Data Quality Indicator Events
For Data Quality indicator events, Proficy monitors the data quality status for the main tank flow meter and each digester production indicator (blow counters are usually exempt) using Proficy downtime Model-200 with a mill specific delay filter. PI performance equations, CR-devicename.DO, return a value of “Bad” when the instrument readings are outside the mill-specified instrument range while the respective area has a PTE status of “CanNotEmit” as indicated by the associated filtered (.Filt) tag; otherwise, the returned value is “Good”. Whenever Proficy reads any value from PI other than “Good,” a Data Quality Indicator event is started. The event ends when the PI value returns to “Good.” These events are not reportable to the state and are used for diagnostic troubleshooting of the closed condensate collection system.
Missing MeOH concentration data due to problems with the sample or the lab test are captured with manual downtime events in Proficy. This event is not reportable to the state and is used for diagnostic troubleshooting of the closed collection systern.
Condensate device Data Quality Indicator event data flow is depicted in FIG.-2A.
Condensate CMS Events
A reportable, 24-hour CMS downtime event is created whenever the operator sets the Condensate Collection Data Ouality (CMS) pull-down selection to a value of “Bad Data—24 Hr CMS”. This selection will be chosen when the MeOH Concentration, daily flow total, or daily digester production (ODTP) cannot be determined for the day. The operator will use the reasons assigned to the Data Quality Indicator events for the day to assign the appropriate reasons to the 24-hour CMS event. If the mill is using a fixed MeOH concentration factor (Concentration Method set to FLXED CONC), the absence of a daily MeOH concentration will no longer result in a reportable CMS event.
Condensate system CMS event data flow is depicted in FIG.-4A.
Condensate System Shutdown
Whenever the condensate system sources (digesters and evaporators) have been shutdown for a majority of the day (<20% of the potential runtime minutes or <4.8 hours per production day) the operator can manually select the option Shutdown from the pull-down selection on the Condensate Collection Data Quality (CMS) variable. This has the effect of eliminating the shutdown day data from use in computing subsequent 15-day rolling MeOH collection averages.
When one or more of the required values to compute MeOH collection are missing, Proficy will suspend MeOH calculations until the values are available or operator intervention (through manual entry of a value or manual selection regarding data quality) is made. The table below reflects the appropriate action under differing runtime conditions and/or data quality conditions.
Guidelines For Use of Manual Pull-Down SelectionsRunning ConditionsAppropriate Action>20% of daily runtime and >80%No action required; values auto-Good datamatically entered in PI and readby Proficy.>20% runtime and <80% Good dataManual entry of ODTP, Total(Bad or missing PI Data) and anFlow, and/or MeOH Concentra-approved alternate method of obtainingtion as requiredODTP, Flow, or MeOH Concentration<20% runtime (4.8 hours or 288 min.)Select “Shutdown”over the production day<80% Good Data for runtime min.Select “Bad Data - 24 Hrs CMS”with no approved alternate method ofODTP, Flow, or MeOH Concentration
Standard PI Model
Tag Name Specifications
All Cluster Rule PI tags will begin with “CR-”.
Digital State Set Specifications
The following are the minimum required digital state sets in PI to support the Cluster Rule Bleach Plant model.
Digital Set NameState 0State 1P2EmitCanEmitCanNotEmitOK-EEOKEEGOOD-BADGoodBadDivertCollectDivertCollectRunningRunningNotRunningScan Class Specifications
The following scan classes must be available in PI. Note, the scan class number will vary from mill to mill.
A one minute scan class offset 0 seconds from midnight;
A twenty-four hour scan class offset to the start of mill day.
Examples of the scan class syntax are as follows:                /f=00:01:00, 00:00:00 (alternately /f=00:01:00, 0)        /f=24:00:00, 07:00:00 (alternately /f=24:00:00, 25200) for mill day at 07:00 am        
PI Totalizer Configuration
PI Totalizer tags are used to calculate daily totals from flow meters and production rate tags. In order to properly account for potential to emit status and percent good limits for the source tag, the following procedures are used to configure these totalizers:                1. The flow source tag, which is read directly from a DCS flow indicator, will be referred to as cond_collection (Condensate Flow Indicator). The pulp production source tag, which is read directly from a DCS chip meter or blow counter, will be referred to as pulp_production (total ODTP/d).        2. The totalizer souce tag needs to have cluster rule data quality criteria applied. This includes data quality limits (instrument range), flat-lined signal tests and PTE status. Some tags, such as chip meter RPM, may change so slowly that a flat-lined signal test is not applicable. Other tags, such as condensate flow, will check the difference in the maximum value and the minimum value over the previous three hours to insure that the tag is not flat-lined. When the PTE status is “CanNotEmit”, the .Filt tag returns a value of 0 so that the Totalizer will total a value of 0 instead of an interpolated value. The .FILT tag should be a PI PE tag, event scheduled, so that buffered DCS data will re-trigger the calculations. so that the totalizer will compute a value within one minute of the end of the day, the raw DCS tag exception max attribute must be set to 60 seconds or less. This will help Proficy's ability to read the value at the mill day rollover.        3. Proficy will generate informational downtime events, when CMS instruments are not reading, which can be used to identify reasons for 24 hour CMS downtime, when totalizer values are missing because the % goodis less than 80%. These downtime events are generated from a .DQ tag which is “GOOD” if the .Filt tag has a numeric value and “BAD” when the .Filt tag's value is a digital state. The .DQ tag is an event scheduled PE tag, based on changes in the .FILT tag, so that it computes immediately whenever the process value changes.        4. A .PctGd PE tag will calculate daily percent good of the .FILT, but will not generate CMS events automatically. It will be read by Proficy and displayed for operator information. Daily CMS events are manually created by the environmental contact using a Proficy Autolog pull down menu.        5. The daily totalizer, .DAY, will use .FILT as its SourceTag using a %-good attribute of 80% (or other value negotiated with the state agency). The effect of this is that the totalizer only totalizes pulp_production or cond_collection when the status of the source tag is good (a numeric value), and there is a potential to emit (included in the .Filt tag logic). If the percent good of .FILT is greater than 80%, but less than 100%, the totalizer will extrapolate the available values to estimate a 100% daily total. If the percent good is less than 80%, the totalizer will not generate a valid daily total. When there is no potential to emit, the .FILT tag will have a value of zero, so will contribute nothing to the daily total for that period.PI Tag Configuration Specification        
Tables 49-1 and 49-2 provide tag configuration examples of performance equations for a typical condensate collection model. Tables 49-3 and 49-4 provide tag configuration examples of totalizers for a typical condensate collection model. Table 49-5 gives exception and compressions attribute standards for raw DCS PI tags.
TABLE 49-1TagName/DescriptorCommentsExdescCR-Dig.Stat/CR-Mill-DependentIf (‘flow.PV’<Evaps.Stat6lowflowlimit . . . )Running statusthen “NotRunning”else “Running”CR-Dig_PTE.STAT7CanEmit if the areaifDigesters Potential tois running, producingBadVal(TimeEQ(‘CR-Emit StatusMeOH, or has beenDig.STAT’, ‘*-running and has notdelaytime, ‘*’, “Run-yet purged all MeOHning”)) then PrevValfrom the system(‘CR-Dig_PTE.STAT’,‘*-delaytime’) else ifTimeEQ(‘CR-Dig.STAT’,‘*-delaytime’, ‘*’,“Running”) > 0 then“CanEmit” else“CanNotEmit”CR-Evaps_PE.STAT2CanEmit if the areaifEvaporators Potentialis running, producingBadVal(TimeEQ(‘CR-to Emit StatusMeOH, or has beenEvaps.STAT’, ‘*-running and has notdelaytime’, ‘*’,yet purged all MeOH“Running”)) thenfrom the systemPrevVal(‘CR-Evaps_PTE.STAT’,‘*-delaytime’) else ifTimeEQ(‘CR-Evaps.STAT’, ‘*-delaytime’, ‘*’,“Running”) > 0 then“CanEmit” else“CanNotEmit”CR-Cond_PTE.STAT2CanEmit if either digIf ‘CR-Condensate Potentialor evaps area PTE isDig_PTE.SAT’ =to Emit Status“CanEmit”;“CanNotEmit” andCanNotEmit if both‘CR_Evaps_PTE.dig and evaps areaSTAT =PTE is CanNotEmitCanNotEmit”then “CanNotEmit”else “CanEmit”CR-Cond_Down.Day8Total minutes in theTimeEq(‘CR-Daily CondensateCanNotEmit state forCond_PTE.STAT’,downtimeyesterdays operating‘Y+7H’,‘T+7H’,day“CanNotEmit”)/60CR-pulp_production.FiltFilters raw DCS tagEvent=pulp_pro-Pulp productionbased on upper andduction, if ‘CR-rate filteredlower limits and PTEDig_PTE.STAT’=status“CanEmit” then (if(‘pulp_production’>=lowlowlimit and‘pulp_production’<=hihilimit) then‘pulp_production’else “Bad”) else 0CR-cond_collection.FiltFilters raw DCS tagEvent=cond_collec-Condensate collectionbased on upper andtion, if ‘CR-filteredlower limits and PTECond_PTE.STAT’=status“CanEmit” then (if(TagMax(‘cond_col-lection’,’*-3h’, ’*’) -TagMin(‘cond_col-lection’,’*-3h’,’*’) >0 and‘cond_collection’>=lowlowlimit and‘ cond_collection’<=hihilimit) then‘ cond_collection’else “Bad”) else 0CR-Bad if .Filt tag hasevent=CR-pulp_production.DQ4BAD value; GOOD ispulp_production.Filt,Pulp productionFilt tag has numericif BadVal(‘ CR-rate data qualityvaluepulp_produc-tion.Filt ’)then “Bad”else “Good”CR-BAD if .Filt tag hasevent=CR-cond_collection.DQ9BAD value; GOOD ispulp_production.Filt,Condensate collectionFilt tag has numericif BadVal(‘ CR-Data Qualityvaluepulp_produc-tion.Filt ’) then“BAD” else “GOOD”CR-Calculates the dailyIfpulp_production.PctGdpercent good of theBadVal(PctGood(‘CR-Pulp production.Filt tagpulp_production.Filt’,rate % Good‘Y+420M’,‘T+420M’,‘T+420M’)) then 0else PctGood(‘CR-pulp_production.Filt’,‘Y+420M’,‘T+420M’)CR-Calculates the dailyIfcond_collection.PctGdpercent good of theBadVal(PctGood(‘CR-Condensate collection.Filt tagpulp_production.Filt’,% Good‘Y+420M’,‘T+420M’)) then 0else PctGood(‘CR-pulp_production.Filt’,‘Y+420M’,‘T+420M’)CR-Monitor tank over-For tank overflows -devicename.Divert10flows and diverts ofIf(‘CR-Bypass eventcondensate to sewerCond_PTE.STAT’=for leak detection and”CanNotEmit”) thenrepair reporting“Collect” else if(‘tank_level.PV’ <=HiHiLimit) then“Collect” else“Divert”For divert valves -If(‘CR-Cond_PTE.STAT’=”CanNotEmit”) then“Collect” else if(‘devicename.PV’ =“Open”) then“Collect” else“Divert”CR-15-Day AverageMeOHCollection.15DayMeOH collectionCR-MeOHCollection.LL15-Day Avg MeOHcollection Low LimitCR-15-Day Avg MeOHMeOHCollection.LWL11coll. Low User Limit6Running Status tag logic is to be defined so that any error conditions will default to the value of “Running” (final clause is else “Running”) 7If delaytime is not required, running status logic is used in the PTE tag and the running status tag is not needed. PTE Status tag logic is defined so that the default value is “CanNotEmit” (final clause is else “CanNotEmit”) 8Daily downtime tag logic, Y+7H refers to 7:00 am yesterday and T+7H refers to 7:00 am today for a mill-day rollover of 7:00 am (adjust for mill's actual rollover) 9Data Quality (CMS) tag logic is defined so that any error conditions will default to the value of “BAD” (final clause is else “BAD”) 10Bypass Divert tag logic is defined so that any error conditions will default to the value of “Divert” (final clause is else “Divert”) 11Lower User Specification Limit is written to PI ONLY when ASB Treatment method is used. 
TABLE 49-2PointPointLLoca-cCompCom-CompEexcshut-Tag NameengunitssourcetypeDigitalSettion4devpressingMaxdevexcmaxdownstepzeroSpanCR-Dig.Stat/CR-Running/CDigitalRunning1Mill std1Mill stdMillMill std10Evaps.StatNotRunningstdCR-CanEmit/CDigitalP2EMIT1012880000 6010Dig_PTE.STATCanNotEmitCR-CanEmit/CDigitalP2EMIT1012880000 6010Evaps_PTE.STATCanNotEmitCR-CanEmit/CDigitalP2EMIT1012880000 6010Cond_PTE.STATCanNotEmitCR-Min/DayCFloat32401 720000 600101440Cond_Down.DayCR-ODTP/mCFloat32101Mill std06010??pulp_production.-FiltCR-GPMCFloat32101Mill std06010??cond_collection_tag.FiltCR-GOOD-CDigitalBAD-1012880006000pulp_production.-BADGOODDQCR-GOOD-CDigitalBAD-1012880006000cond_collection_tag.DQBADGOODCR-%CFloat32401 720000 60110100 pulp_production.-PctGdCR-%CFloat32401 7200060010100 cond_collection_tag.PctGdCR-Divert-CDigitaldivert-1012880006001devicename.DivertCollectCollectCR-Lbs/ODTPLabFloat32101288000600 01015 MeOH-Collection.15DayCR-MeOH-Lbs/ODTPLabFloat32101288000600 01015 Collection.LLCR-MeOH-Lbs/ODTPLabFloat32101288000600 01015 Collection.LWLNote: Italics print represents mill specific information. 
TABLE 49-3Tag Name/Engpoint-DescriptorCommentsunitssourcePt classSourcetagFilterExprCR-TotalizesODTPDTTotalizerCR-Must bepulp_production.filtered pulppulp_production_tag.noneDAYproduction rateFiltDaily Totaltag for yesterday(daily digesterDigesterMust have 80%production)Productionof good valueCR-TotalizesGal/TTotalizerCR-Must becond_collectionfiltered condensateDayCond_col-noneDAYflow to treatmentlection_tag.FiltDaily Totalfor yesterday.CondensateMust have 80%to Treatmentof good values
TABLE 49-4RateSampleTotal CloseReportPctTag NameModeModeModeFunctionCalcModePeriodOffsetGoodCR-NaturalClockPeriod EndTotalTime weighted+1d+7h180pulp_production.DAYCR-NaturalClockPeriod EndTotalTime weighted+1d+7h180cond_collection.DAYNote: Italics print represents mill specific information. 1Totalized values for yesterday's MILL day. Example shows offset for mill day rollover at 7:00 am. 
TABLE 49-5Exc-Exc-CompCompCom-Tag NameDescriptorDevMaxDevMaxpressingpulp_productionRaw DCSMill60Mill<=36001tag forstdstdpulp pro-ductioncond_collectionRaw DCSMill60Mill<=36001tag forstdstdmain tankflowdevicename.PVRaw DCSMill60MillMill std1tag forstdstddivertvalvetank_level.PVRaw DCSMill60MillMill std1tag forstdstdtank levelStandard Proficy Model
The Proficy model consists of input variables (PI inputs), calculated variables, stored procedures, and Visual Basic scripts (VB scripts). Variables for a typical Condensate Main Tank Collection system and descriptions of the stored procedures and the VB scripts are included below. Complete listings of the Stored Procedures can be found herein.
PI Interface Proficy Variables
TABLE 10VariableEngEventData-SamplingSamplingSamplingSamplingDescriptionDataSourceUnitsTypeTypePrecisionWindowIntervalOffset1TypePI Tag15 Day - MeOH AvgCalculationlbs/TimeFloat21440420CR-Warning LimitODTPMeOH-Collection.LWL215 Day - MeOH AvgCalculationlbs/TimeFloat21440420CR-Lower LimitODTPMeOHCollection.LL215 Day - MeOH AvgCalculationlbs/TimeFloat21440420CR-ODTPMeOH-Collection.15Day2Daily - PI Digester TonsPIODTPTimeFloat0601440420Last GoodCR-Valuepulp_production.DAYDaily - PI Main TankPIGalsTimeFloat0601440420Last GoodCR-Totalized FlowValuecond_collection.DAYDaily - PI Chip MeterPI%TimeFloat1601440420Last GoodCR-% GoodValuepulp_production.-PctGdDaily - PI Main TankPI%TimeFloat1601440420Last GoodCR-Flow Meter % GoodValuecond_collection.PctGdCondensate Daily PIMMin-TimeInteger601440420Last GoodCR-Cond_Down.DayDowntimeutesValue1The sampling offset is determined based upon the mill-specific start of day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of day. Example shows mill day start at 7:00 am. 2Values written to PI 
TABLE 11Proficy Calculated VariablesEngDataSamplingSamplingSamplingVariable DescriptionUnitsEvent TypeTypePrecisionIntervalOffset1WindowCalc TypeCalc NameCondensate CMS EventsStatusTimeString1440420StoredCondensate CMS EventsProcedure15 Day - Digester TonsODTPTimeFloat1144042021599Stored15 Day TotalProcedure15 Day - MeOH Avglbs/TimeFloat21440420EquationLower User Spec Limit(Lb/ODTP) Warning LimitODTP15 Day - MeOH Avglbs/TimeFloat21440420EquationLower Warning SpecLower LimitODTPLimit15 Day -bs/TimeFloat21440420EquationCalc (A/B)MeOH AvgODTP15 Day - MeOH CollectedlbsTimeFloat0144042021599Stored15 Day TotalProcedureCondensate EE EventsStatusTimeString1440420StoredCondensate EE EventsProcedureDaily - Digester TonsODTPTimeFloat11440420StoredManual UpdateUsed for AvgProcedureDaily - LAB MeOH ConcppmTimeFloat01440420StoredGetMeOHLabDataProcedureFixed or LAB MeOH ConcppmTimeFloat01440420StoredFixed or LAB MeOHProcedureConc.Daily - MeOH Conc UsedppmTimeFloat01440420StoredManual Updatefor AvgProcedureDaily - Main Tank TotalizedGalsTimeFloat01440420StoredManual UpdateFlow Used for AvgProcedureDaily - MeOH CollectedlbsTimeFloat01440420EquationCalc(A*8.34*B/1000000)Daily - MeOH Avglbs/TimeFloat21440420EquationCalc (A/B)ODTPCondensate Daily UpTimeMinutesTimeInteger1440420EquationUpTime (Daily)
TABLE 12Proficy AutoLog & File Transfer VariableEngEventPre-SamplingSamplingVariable DescriptionDataSourceUnitsTypeDataTypecisionIntervalOffset1RepeatingCondensate Collection DataAutoLogStatusTimeData1440420Quality (CMS)Quality15 Day - Avg End TimeAutoLogDateTimeString144042015 Day - Avg Start TimeAutoLogDateTimeString1440420Daily - Manual Digester TonsAutoLogODTPTimeFloat11440420Fixed MeOH ConcAutoLogppmTimeFloat01440420YesConcentration MethodAutoLogppmTimeSampling1440420YesMethodDaily - Manual MeOH ConcAutoLogppmTimeFloat01440420LAB MeOH Conc Test ResultFileppmProductionFloat01TransferEvent1The sampling offset is determined based upon the mill-specific start of day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of the day. Example shows mill day start at 7:00 am. Specification Limits
Proficy has upper and lower specification limits that can be defined for every variable: entry limits, user limits, warning limits, and reject limits. The following descriptions define how Proficy uses these limits to trigger events and inform operators of impending events:                User Limits                    Provides a visible warning that event trigger points are being approached by changing the font color of the variable on an Autolog sheet                        Warning Limits                    Trigger level for EE events                        Reject Limits                    Trigger level for CMS events or data quality limits                        Entry Limits                    Restricts the range of valid numerical entries used for a manual entry variable.                        
TABLE 13Proficy Variables and Specification limitsSpecificationVariable NameLimitUseDaily - ManualLower EntryMinimum possible daily digester tonsDigester TonsUpper EntryMaximum possible daily digester tons(max ODTP/m*1440)Fixed MeOHLower EntryMinimum possible daily MeOH Con-ConcentrationcentrationUpper EntryMaximum possible daily MeOH Con-centration (max ppm*1440)Daily - ManualLower EntryMinimum possible daily MeOHMeOH Concen-ConcentrationtrationUpper EntryMaximum possible daily MeOHConcentration (max ppm*1440)Daily - ManualLower EntryMinimum possible daily main tankMain TankflowTotalized FlowUpper EntryMaximum possible daily main tankflow (max gpm*1440)Daily - MeOHLower UserVisible warning that EE limit is beingAvgapproachedLower WarningVisible warning that EE limit for theday has been tripped (No EE eventis created)15 Day - MeOHLower UserVisible warning that EE limit is beingAvgapproachedLower WarningTrigger 24 hour EE eventDaily - PI chipLower RejectUsed to indicate bad data qualitymeter % Good(valve is always 80)Daily - PI MainLower RejectUsed to indicate bad data qualityTank Flow Meter(value is always 80)% GoodMeOH Test Data File Transfer
MeOH concentration test results are imported from the testing lab host via file transfer. New test data is stored in a delimited ASCII file in a specified folder on the testing lab host. Proficy's FTP engine, at a specified frequency, looks for new files with a name matching a specified mask in the designated folder on the remote host. When the FTP engine detects a new file, the file is moved from the host to the folder “\Proficy\lncoming” folder on the Proficy server. Similarly, Proficy import Model-79 continuously monitors “\Proficy\lncoming” every minute for a new data file. If a new file is found, the data is parsed and transferred as inputs to the stored procedure spLocal_CRCEvent_Data where it is processed. The data file structure consists of four fields: the data source ID (e.g., example: CR-AU-MT-HP-IN where AU=mill Id), date, timestamp, and test result. The stored procedure runs once for every record in the file, creates a production event (event number format—mmddhhmmss from the data's date/time), and records the data in the TESTS table while retaining the data's relationship to the event number. If processing is successful, the file is moved to the folder “\Proficy\Processed” and the file name appended with a timestamp designating the processing date/time. If processing is unsuccessful, the file is moved to the folder “\Proficy\UnProcessed” and timestamped.
Calculations
15 Day Total
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal—15DayTotal
This procedure looks at daily data for a specified variable (either Daily—MeOH Collected (Lbs) or Daily—Digester Tons Used for Avg (ODTP)) over the last 30-days and sums the most recent 15 daily values where the data quality is good (as specified by the data quality flag, Condensate Collection Data Ouality (CMS)). Fifteen values are required before a total is calculated. Values with a timestamp that is not the mill-day rollover are excluded from the calculation.
Condensate EE Events
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_CondEvents
This procedure reads the value of the dependent variable (15 Day—MeOH Avg (Lbs/ODTP)) and compares it to the variable's specification limit, as specified in the calculation inputs (LW, LR, etc.). If this value is outside of the limit, then a 24-hr downtime event is created (appended if a contiguous event exists) on the variable's unit. The following table lists the possible status messages and their definition. This status message is displayed on the Autolog display as the variable Condensate EE Events.
Status MessageDefinitionNo Dep VarCalculation is not configured correctly, dependantvariable is not configuredNo RejectCalculation is not configured correctly, reject limit in-put constant is not configured.Incorrect RejectCalculation is not configured correctly, reject limit isincorrect.Bad LimitThe reject specification limit is NULL.No ValueThe dependant variable value is NULLEvent CreatedA downtime event was created because the 15 dayMeOH Avg is less than the reject limit.Event UpdatedAn existing event was extended because the next day's15 day MeOH Avg is still less than the reject limit.
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_CondCMSEvents
This stored procedure creates a 24-hour downtime event that is triggered by a manual input from the operator (via Condensate Collection Data Ouality (CMS) which is configured as the dependent variable). The following table lists the possible status messages and their definition. This status message is displayed on the Autolog display as the variable Condensate CMS Events.
Status MessageDefinitionNo Dep VarCalculation is not configured correctly, dependant vari-able is not configuredNo EventA downtime event was not created.Event CreatedA downtime event was created when the “Bad Data - 24hr CMS” option was chosen on the Autolog display.Event UpdatedAn existing event was extended when the “Bad Data - 24hr CMS” option was chosen on the Autolog display forthe next mill day.
Calc(A*8.34*B/1000000)
Type: Equation
Calculates the MeOH quantity (Lbs) from the MeOH concentration (A in ppm) and the condensate collection total (B in gals).
ManualUpdate
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_ManualUpdate
This procedure uses one input and one dependent variable. This procedure performs a signal selection between a manually entered (dependent variable) value and another variable (the input). If the dependant variable value (the manually entered value) is NULL, the output is the value of the input variable. Otherwise, the output is set to the value of the dependant variable. The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
Fixed or LAB MeOH Conc
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_MeOHConcSelect
This procedure selects the correct MeOH concentration value, Fixed MeOH Conc or Daily—LAB MeOH Conc based on the value of the pulldown selector, Concentration Method.
GetMeOHLabData
Type: Stored Procedure—spLocal_GetMeOHLabData
This procedure returns the last value for LAB MeOH Conc. Test Result, from the previous 24-hour period.
Uptime (Daily)
Type: Equation
Calculates the daily uptime in minutes (Condensate Daily UpTime) from the daily downtime received from PI (Condensate Daily Downtime)
Lower Warning Spec Limit
Type: Equation
Returns the lower warning specification limit of the specified input variable.
Lower User Spec Limit
Type: Equation
Returns the lower User specification limit of the specified input variable.
Calc (A/B)
Type: Equation
Returns quotient of the two inputs, A and B.
TABLE 14Main Tank ComplianceUnitVariableTitle TextMill DayReporting UnitMill DayPulp ProductionMain Tank ComplianceDaily - PI Pine DigesterTonsKamyr Chip Meter DataDaily - PI Pine Chip MeterQuality% GoodMain Tank ComplianceDaily - Manual Pine Di-gester TonsMain Tank ComplianceDaily - Manual Hwd Diges-ter TonsMain Tank ComplianceDaily - Total Digester TonsMeOH Concen-trationMain Tank ComplianceDaily - LAB MeOH ConcMain Tank ComplianceFixed MeOH ConcMain Tank ComplianceConcentration MethodMain Tank ComplianceDaily - Manual MeOHConcMain Tank ComplianceDaily - MeOH Conc Usedfor AvgMeOH CollectionMain Tank ComplianceDaily - PI Main TankTotalized FlowMain Tank ComplianceDaily - PI Main Tank FlowMeter % GoodMain Tank ComplianceDaily - Manual Main TankTotalized FlowMain Tank ComplianceDaily - MeOH CollectedMain Tank ComplianceDaily - MeOH Avg15 Day AveragesMain Tank Compliance15 Day - MeOH CollectedMain Tank Compliance15 Day - Digester TonsMain Tank Compliance15 Day - MeOH AvgMain Tank Compliance15 Day - Avg Start TimeMain Tank Compliance15 Day - Avg End TimeCondensate Event (CMS)Condensate Collection DataQuality (CMS)ReportingReporting UnitDown TimeReporting UnitRunning Time
THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF lvhc hvlc
The purpose of this document is to describe the design of the record keeping and reporting system for the collection and destruction of Low Volume/High Concentration (LVHC) and High Volune/Low Concentration (HVLC) gases. The software is comprised of PI Data Archive software (which is used for automatic data collection from various process instrumentation and control systems) and Proficy software (which uses the data collected by PI in conjunction with manual inputs and business rules to monitor and report on the performance of the LVHC/HVLC collection and destruction system). This documentation is directed toward system administrator level personnel.
The following sections describe the general configuration of the standard LVHC/HVLC monitoring system. Deviations from the standard model, configuration listings for specific areas, and mill-specific details are contained in the appendices.
Low Volume/High Concentration (LVHC) and High Volume/Low Concentration gases from regulated sources (e.g., blow tanks, blow heat recovery, turpentine system, stripper off gas, diffusion washers, etc.) are collected by a closed vent system and treated by incineration in one or more of the following systems:                (a) Thermal oxidizer (incinerator),        (b) Power Boiler,        (c) Lime Kiln, or        (d) Flare.        
The Proficy system is used to track both Excess Emission (EE) and Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) DOWNTIME events. Excess emission events occur whenever LVHC/HVLC gases (also referred to as Non-Condensible Gases) are vented to the atmosphere, when gases are inadequately treated, and when no destruction device is operating while gases are being produced. PI monitors the state of each potential emission source (e.g., vent valves, rupture disks, relief valves, loop seals, etc.) while accounting for the area's Potential to Emit status and triggers Proficy to record an event anytime gases are vented. The recorded event includes the event start time, end time and duration.12 
12 As required by 40CFR §63.10(c). The regulations provide a non-SSM excess emissions allowance of 1% of operating time for the reporting period for LVHC systems before a violation is recorded (4% for HVLC systems) as stated in §63.443 (e). 
PI tags also monitor the state of all destruction devices. The PI tags trigger instantaneous excess emission events in Proficy whenever any individual destruction device stops operating while regulated gas is directed to it (as determined by mill-specific process input signals). Destruction device excess emissions are recorded by the system whenever                a thermal oxidizer is in use and the monitored parameter(s) fail to meet the required standard,13 or        
13 Thermal-oxidizer monitoring requirements are contained in 40 CFR §63.453(b) and §63.443(d)1-3.                 no destruction device is operating while regulated gases are being produced.        
The Proficy system also captures and records failures (downtime) of Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) devices, referred to as CMS events. LVHC/HVLC CMS events are created only for applicable destruction devices (thermal oxidizers) and only when the device is in use as a destruction device. The system records failures whenever the data signal                is suspect (out of a specified data quality range or flat-lined),        cannot be determined due to signal malfunction, or        is unavailable due to maintenance calibration.The CMS events are summarized individually for each applicable control device and reported separately to the state in a semi-annual CMS performance report or more frequently as required.        
The Proficy software logs all excess emission and CMS events and operator responses to those events. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered an allowable excess emission or CMS occurrence as the event may be allowed due to Startup, Shutdown, and Malfunction (SSM) provisions. The events for LVHC collection/treatment and HVLC collection/treatment are compiled separately by the system and reported separately to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
The PI system also calculates and makes available to Proficy a “Daily Down Time” which is the time that the processes capable of producing regulated HAPs are not operating. Proficy, in turn calculates the process uptime. The total Daily Uptime for the reporting period becomes the denominator in determining if the mill has exceeded the excess emission allowance for the reporting period.
Additionally, the PI system calculates the time each day that each LVHC CMS device (thermal oxidizer) is not used to treat gases (Daily Downtime). Proficy uses this daily calculation to
calculate the thermal oxidizer uptime, which becomes the denominator in determining if the mill has exceeded the CMS allowance for the reporting period.14 
14 As required by 40CFR §63.454(b)(11)-(12) and §63.10(c)-(e). HVLC and LVHC CMS downtime is calculated and reported as a percentage of source runtime. 
Events and TCC answers are recorded within the Proficy system. On a periodic or scheduled basis, mill environmental personnel can run reports listing the events (start time, end time, and duration) and their TCC answers, summarizing the total duration of all events by specific report code, and calculating excess emissions and CMS downtime against the allowances. The reports are run from Microsoft Excel using an Excel VBA add-in specifically written and designed to generate environmental reports which meet the regulatory reporting requirements.15 
15 The regulatory record keeping and reporting requirements are codified in 40 CFR §63.6(e)(3), §63.8(c)(1), and §63.10. 
For HVLC and LVHC reporting simultaneous excess emission events answered with different report codes are allotted time in the report summaries according to the following report hierarchy:16 
16 The report code hierarchy is from top to bottom; that is, if one event is categorized Other Known Causes and a simultaneous event is categorized Process Problems, the event time is allocated and summarized as towards Other Known Causes.                 1. Other Unknown Causes                    2. Other Known Causes            3. Process Problems            4. Control Equipment Problems            5. Startup/Shutdown                        
Additionally a sixth report code, No Excess Emission, eliminates an event from inclusion in the report categorization hierarchy and indicates that the event was recorded by the system in error. When this report code is utilized, the user must have appropriate documentation that the event
was created in error and that no excess emission occurred. The single event will be excluded from the report summarization but concurrent events, either unanswered or with different report codes will be included in the report summary.
For excess emission events that contain incomplete or missing TCC answers, the report system allocates the event time to either Other Unknown Causes (in the case that there was no simultaneous event answered) or to the report code category of simultaneous events following the hierarchy above.17 
17 When the only existing simultaneous event is answered No Excess Emission, the unanswered event is categorized as Other Unknown Causes for the purposes of report code summarization. 
For HVLC and LVHC reporting, simultaneous CMS events answered with different report codes are allotted time according to the following report hierarchy:                1. Other Unknown Causes        2. Other Known Causes        3. Monitor Equipment Malfunctions        4. Non-Monitor Equipment Malfunctions        5. QA/QC Calibrations        
Additionally a sixth report code, No Monitor Downtime, eliminates an event from inclusion in the report categorization hierarchy and indicates that the event was recorded by the system in error. When this report code is utilized, the user must have appropriate documentation that the event was created in error and that monitoring of the thermal oxidizer was maintained. Unanswered events (or events with incomplete answers resulting in a missing report code) are categorized as Other Unknown Causes from a report summarization standpoint.
Tables 15, 16 & 17 give PI tag naming conventions and description for typical variables used in the standard model.
TABLE 15Typical Emission Source PI TagsTag FormatDescriptionCR-millarea.STATRunning/NotRunning status of mill area.CR-millarea_PTE.STATIndicates when a mill area is capable of produc-ing regulated gases.Ventvalve.PVAn emissions point device state indicator suchMain Valve.PVas a vent valve position.CR-devicename.VentEE event trigger sent to Proficy.CR-Main.VentCR-Rupture.Vent
TABLE 16Typical Destruction Device PI TagsTag FormatDescriptionCR-destdevice.TREATIndicates when the destruction device is operat-ing and that regulated gases are being directedto a given destruction device.CR-LVHC.TREATIndicates when at least one destruction device(or CR-HVLC.TREAT)in the LVHC (or HVLC) system is treating.CR-destdevice.EEDestruction device EE event trigger sent toProficy.CR-destdevice.DQIndicates when the destruction device statuscannot be confirmed. This is the CMS down-time event trigger monitored by Proficy.CR-destdeviceDown.DayCalculates total time for previous mill day thatthe destruction device was not treating gases.
TABLE 17Reporting PI TagsTag FormatDescriptionCR-HVLC_PTE.STATOutputs “CanEmit” when any one HVLC areahas a PTE value of “CanEmit”CR-LVHC_PTE.STATOutputs “CanEmit” when any one LVHC areahas a PTE value of “CanEmit”CR-HVLC_Down.DayDaily minutes of time when the HVLC systemis in a “CanNotEmit” state.CR-LVHC_Down.DayDaily minutes of time when the LVHC systemis in a “CanNotEmit” state.
The following sections describe in detail how the Proficy /LVHC/HVLC model triggers EE and CMS events.
Mill Area State—PTE
Each area that produces regulated gases has a potential to emit (PTE) performance equation tag in PI. The performance equation logic returns a state of “CanEmit” when HAPS are present, and can potentially be emitted when a vent valve is opened. This is normally during the period from startup of the area until a mill specified period after the area stops running, and regulated gases have been cleared from all areas of the system. The area PTE state is calculated each minute based upon mill specified, site specific criteria such as flow, motor running state or pump running state.
A block diagram of potential to emit and daily downtime/uptime data flow is depicted in FIG.-1B.
Vent Source EE
For each mill area that can produce regulated gases, PI receives raw DCS states for all of the possible emission points. Generally these are digital tags that give the state of the valve (open or closed) or rupture disk (if the source is a modulating valve, PI receives an analog value from the DCS that represents % open). An event-based performance equation, CR-devicename.VENT, determines when an emission point is venting to the atmosphere while the mill area has a potential to emit. This PI performance equation returns a value of “Vent” or “NotVent.”
Vent Source EE events are created by Proficy using the Proficy downtime model 200. Proficy monitors the digital tag, CR-devicename.VENT, for the fault value of “Vent”. Whenever the value enters the fault state (or remains in the fault state for a period longer than a specified filter time), an EE event is recorded by the system.
A block diagram of the vent data flow is depicted in FIG.-3B.
Main Vent Filtering (Optional)
Main vent filtering is an additional configuration to each “.Vent” tag that attempts to reduce the number of events that operators must answer when a system-wide event occurs. All upstream vents points are filtered out in PI whenever the Main Vent tag has a value of “Vent.” The main vent is defined as the last vent before the gases are routed to the destruction devices (vents at the destruction devices are not main vents).
A PI performance equation, CR-MainVent.Filt, outputs “Venting” when the main vent is “Venting” and continues to output “Venting” for a mill determined time after the main vent returns to “NotVenting.” This delay is intended to give operators time to close the upstream vents after they have closed the main vent. Each upstream vent tag is set to “NotVenting” whenever the CR-MainVent.Filt tag has the value of “Venting”.
Destruction Device Treating LVHC/HVLC Gases and EE
For destruction devices, a PI performance equation, CR-devicename.TREAT, determines if the device is accepting gases by verifying the correct operating conditions (operating flow, motor running, operating pressure or operating temperature), and that the appropriate valves are in position for LVHC/HVLC gases to be directed to the device. For thermal oxidizer devices (incinerators), where a burner management system (BMS) is connected to PI, the preferred running indicator is the BMS “Ready to Accept Gases” tag. The destruction device treating status is required for thermal oxidizer devices to determine running time for the CMS device on the reports. For other types of destruction devices, the device treating status is for other purposes. A block diagram of destruction device treatment status data flow is depicted in FIG.-2B.
For thermal oxidizer destruction devices, another performance equation, CR-destdevice.EE, returns the digital state “EE” whenever the PI logic determines that the device is not properly destroying HAPS while gases are being sent to it; otherwise the equation returns the value “OK”. This tag triggers an EE event when the flame temperature is less than the minimum acceptable temperature, there is the potential to emit, and the device is accepting gases. Proficy monitors this tag using the Proficy downtime model 200. If the fault state of “EE” is detected (or remains for a period longer than a specified filter time) an EE event is triggered. A block diagram of destruction device EE and CMS data flow is depicted in FIG.-4B.
Destruction Device CMS
Mills that utilize a thermal oxidizer as a destruction device for LVHC/HVLC gases must monitor the temperature of the incinerator and report CMS downtime whenever the incinerator is in use and the flame temperature sensor can not be read by PI. A PI performance equation, CR-devicename.DQ, calculates the value “Bad” when the temperature is out of range, or is in an error state, and the incinerator is selected for treatment; otherwise the value “Good” is calculated. Proficy uses the Proficy downtime model 200 to monitor CR-devicename.DQ for the fault state, “Bad”. Whenever the PI tag value “Bad” is detected (or remains for a period longer than a specified filter time), a CMS event is recorded by the system.
A block diagram of destruction device EE and CMS data flow is depicted in FIG.-4B.
CMS Runtime Counter
At the start of each mill day, a PI performance equation, CR-Incin_Down.Day, totals the “NotTreating” time for CR-Incin.TREAT over the previous 24-hour period. This value is read by Proficy and is used for both the daily display and daily calculation of Incinerator runtime (“Treating” for the daily period). The daily runtime minutes are kept in Proficy and used to compute the total incinerator treating runtime minutes for the reporting period.
LVHC/HVLC PTE Downtime Counter
Every minute, a PI performance equation, CR-LVHC_PTE.STAT/CR-HVLC_PTE.STAT, looks at each mill area PTE tag, CR-millarea_PTE.STAT. If any one mill area tag has a value of “CanEmit”, the equation returns the digital state “CanEmit”. If all of the mill area tags have a value of“CanNotEmit”, the equation returns the digital state “CanNotEmit”. At the start of each mill day, another PI performance equation, CR-LVHC_Down.Day/CR-VLC_Down.Day, totals the “CanNotEmit” time for CR-LVHC_PTE.STAT/CR-HVLC_PTE.STAT over the previous 24-hour period. This value is read by Proficy and is used for both the daily display and daily calculation of LVHC/HVLC runtime (“CanEmit” for the daily period). The daily runtime minutes are kept in Proficy and used to compute the total runtime minutes for the reporting period.
A block diagram of potential to emit and daily downtime/uptime data flow is depicted in FIG.-1B.
Tag Name Specifications
All Cluster Rule PI tags will begin with “CR-”.
Digital State Set Specifications
The following are the minimum required digital state sets in PI to support the Cluster Rule LVHC/HVLC model.
Digital Set NameState 0State 1P2EmitCanEmitCanNotEmitOK-EEOKEEGOOD-BADGoodBadVENT-NOTVENTVentNotVentRunningRunningNotRunningTREATINGTreatingNotTreatingACCEPTINGAcceptingNotAcceptingScan Class Specifications
The following scan classes must be available in PI. Note, the scan class number will vary from mill to mill.                1. A one minute scan class offset 0 seconds from midnight;        2. A twenty-four hour scan class offset to the start of mill day.        
Examples of the scan class syntax are as follows:                1. /f=00:01:00, 00:00:00 (alternately /f=00:01:00, 0)        2. /f=24:00:00, 07:00:00 (alternately /f=24:00:00, 25200) for mill day at 07:00 amPI Tag Configuration Specification        
Tables 18 and 19 provide tag configuration examples for a typical LVHC/HVLC model. Table 20 contains exception and compression statistic requirements for underlying DCS PI tags.
TABLE 18Typical PI Tag ConfigurationTag Name/DescriptorCommentsExdescArea + LVHC StatusesCR-millarea.STAT18Extremely mill-If (‘flow.PV’<lowflowlimitMill Area runningdependent (and. . . ) then “NotRunning” elsestatus (e.g.area dependent)“Running”Evap, Dig, etc.running status)CR-CanEmit if theIf BadVal(TimeEq(‘CR-millarea_PTE.STATarea is running,millarea.STAT’,’*-delaytime’,Mill Area potentialproducing HAPS,’*’,”Running”)) thento emit statusor has been run-PrevVal(‘CR-ning, and has notmillarea_PTE.STAT’,yet purged all‘*-delaytime’) else ifHAPS fromTimeEq(‘CR-the system.millarea.STAT’,‘*-delaytime’,‘*’,”Running”)>0then “CanEmit” else“CanNotEmit”CR-CanEmit if anyIf (‘CR-LVHC_PTE.STATone LVHC pro-MillArea1 —PTE.STAT’ =LVHC System PTEduction area is“CanNotEmit” and ‘CR-Statusin the CanEmitMillArea2 —PTE.STAT’ =state.“CanNotEmit” and . . . and‘CR-MillArean—PTE.STAT’ =“CanNotEmit”) then“CanNotEmit” else“CanEmit”Treatment Device StatusCR-Treating if theEvent=BMS.ReadyToAccept,destdevice.TREAT1thermo-oxidizer(If (BMS.ReadyToAccept <>Destruction De-device is at”Ready”) then “NotTreating”vice treating statusoperating temp-else “Treating”) --(for incinerator, limeerature, andor you can use the followingkiln, power boiler,is acceptingif you do not have a Burneretc.)NCG gases.Management System(BMS) -- Event=temp.PV,(If (‘temp.PV’<=lowtemplimit. . . )then “NotTreating” else“Treating”) -- or you can useuse the following -- Event=divertValve.PV,(If(‘divertValve.PV’ =“Open”) then “Treating” else“NotTreating”CR-LVHC.TREATTreating if anyIf (CR-destdevice1.TREAT=Some Destruction De-one LVHC treat-”Treating”) or (CR-vice in the LVHCment device isdestdevice2.TREAT =System is TreatingTreating. This“Treating”) or (CR-NCGsis optional anddestdevice3.TREAT =for display only.“Treating”) then “Treating”else “NotTreating”Venting-Main & RegularCR-Vent if vent de-Event=divertValve.PV,devicename.Vent19,4vice is open to(If(‘CR-DeviceName ventingthe atmosphere,millarea_PTE.STAT’ =EE for Regular Ventthere is a poten-“CanNotEmit”) or (“‘CR-tial to emit inMainVent.FILT’=”Venting”)that LVHC area,then “NotVent” else ifand at least one(‘divertValve.PV’ =LVHC treatment“Closed”) then “NotVent”device iselse “Vent”) -- or for non-Treating.isolated area -- Event=VentValve.PV,(If(‘CR-LVHC_PTE.STAT’ =“CanNotEmit”) or (‘CR-MainVent.FILT’=”Venting”)then “NotVent” else if(‘VentValve.PV’ = “Closed”)then “NotVent” else “Vent”)CR-Main.VentVent if the mainEvent= MainVent.PV, (IfMain Vent LocationNCG vent is(‘CR-LVHC_PTE.STAT’ =Ventingopen to the at-“CanNotEmit”) thenmosphere, and“NotVent” else ifthere is a poten-(‘MainVent.PV’ = “Closed”)tial to emitthen “NotVent” else “Vent”)CR-MainVent.FILTExtend for mill-event=CR-Main.Vent,Main Vent Locationspecified time soif ‘CR-Main.Vent’=“Venting”Venting extendedthat operatorsthen “Venting” else ifcan close ventsTimeEq(‘CR-Main.Vent’,upstream of the‘*-delaytime’,‘*’,main vent after“NotVenting”)<delaytimethe main vent isin sec then “Venting” elseclosed. This does“NotVenting”NOT extend therecorded event.Optional.CR-Rupture.VentSame as device.Typically the same as CR-Rupture DiskVentdevicename.Vent (except thatthe logic must take intoaccount that the pressuredifferential may not returnafter a Rupture disk breaks)Dest Device Vent (low Temp)CR-destdevice.EEEE if LVHCEvent=temp.PV, (If(‘CR-Destruction Devicetreatment deviceLVHC_PTE.STAT’ =Excess Emission (foris accepting NCG“CanNotEmit”) or (‘CR-incinerator, limegases, and theredestdevice.TREAT’=kiln, power boiler,is potential to”NotTreating”) then “OK”etc.)emit, but theelse if(‘temp.PV >=flame temperature‘temp.TARGET’) then “OK”is less than theelse “EE”)minimum re-quired to suf-ficiently destroyHAPS.Incinerator CMSCR-Bad if you cannotEvent= temp.PV ,(If(CR-destdevice.DQ20,21,4measure the in-destdevice.TREAT <>Destruction Devicecinerator flame”Treating”) then “Good”CMStemperature dueelse if (TagMax(‘temp.PV’,to instrumentation‘*-3h’,‘*’)-TagMinor data collec-(‘temp.PV’,’*-3h’,’*’) > 0)tion problemsand (‘temp.PV’>=(detected by alowlowtemplimit) andflame temp.(‘temp.PV’<=reading eitherhighhightemplimit) thenBAD or outside“Good” else “BAD”)of the reason-able instrumentrange.)Daily Down MinutesCR-Total minutes inTimeEq(‘CR-LVHC_Down.Daythe CanNotEmitLVHC_PTE.STAT’,Daily LVHCstate for yester-‘Y+7H’, ‘T+7H’,Downtimedays operating“CanNotEmit”)/60522day.CR-Incin_Down.DayTotal minutes inTimeEq(‘CR-Incin.TREAT’,Daily Incineratorthe NotTreating’Y+7H’,’T+7H’,Not Treating Timestate for yester-”NotTreating”)/605day's operatingday.18Define logic so that else “Running” (or “Treating”) is the final clause, so that any error conditions will result in a default value of “Running” (or “Treating”) 19Define logic so that (else “Vent”) is the final clause, so that any error conditions will result in a default value of “Vent”20Define logic so that (else “Bad”) is the final clause, so that any error conditions will result in a default value of “Bad”. 21Where possible, use event scheduled PE tags for EE and DQ tags. This will help guarantee that PE calculations are performed shortly after the underlying process values change. For time based PE tags, take care in assigning scan classes so that undue delays are not incurred waiting for multiple passes through the PE scans. 22Y+7H refers to 7:00 AM Yesterday & T+7H refers to 7:00 AM today (used when the mill start of day = 7:00) 
TABLE 19pointPoint-Loca-com-Comp-excshut-Tag NameengunitssourcetypeDigitalSettion 4compdevpressingMaxdevexcmaxdownstepzerospanCR-millarea.STATRunning/CDigitalRunning1Mill std1MillMillMill std11NotRunningStdstdCR-CanEmit/CDigitalP2EMIT1Mill std1MillMillMill std11millarea_PTE.CanNotEmitstdstdSTATCR-CanEmit/CDigitalP2EMIT1012880006011LVHC_PTE.STATCanNotEmitCR-TreatingCDigitalTreating1012880006011destdevice.TREATCR-LVHC.TREATTreatingCDigitalTreating1012880006011CR-Vent/CDigitalVent/1012880006011devicename.VentNotVentNotVentCR-Main.VentVent/CDigitalVent/1012880006011NotVentNotVentCR-MainVent.FILTVent/CDigitalVent/1012880006011NotVentNotVentCR-Rupture.VentVent/CDigitalVent/1012880006011NotVentNotVentCR-destdevice.EEEE-OKCDigitalEE-OK1012880006011CR-destdevice.DQBad/GoodCDigitalBad/Good1012880006011CR-Min/DayCFloat3240172001600101440LVHC_Down.DayCR-Min/DayCFloat3240172001600101440Inicn_Down.Day
TABLE 20com-Des-Point-press-Comp-exc-exc-Tag NamecriptortypecompdevingMaxdevMaxVent.PVSourceDigitalMill1MillMill60(DCS)stdStdstdvent tagTemp.PVInciner-Float32Mill1<=3600Mill60atorstdstdSource(DCS)Tag1. VI. Standard Proficy Model
The Proficy model consists of input variables (PI inputs), calculated variables and equations. Variables for a standard LVHC/HVLC collection system and descriptions of EE and CMS event logic are included below.
TABLE 21PI Interface Proficy VariablesDataPre-SamplingSamplingSamplingSamplingVariableTypecisionIntervalOffsetWindowTypePI TagDown TimeInteger1440420115Last GoodCR-LVHC_Down.DayValueDown TimeInteger144042015Last GoodCR-HVLC_Down.DayValueDown TimeInteger144042015Last GoodCR-Incin_Down.DayValueCalculation Manager Proficy VariablesPre-VariableData TypecisionSampling IntervalSampling OffsetCalc. TypeCalc. NameRunning TimeInteger1440420EquationUptime (Daily)Running TimeInteger1440420EquationUptime (Daily)Running TimeInteger1440420EquationUptime (Daily)1The sampling offset is determined based upon the mill Start of Day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of day. In this example the start of day is 7:00 AM (as there are 420 minutes from midnight until 7:00 AM). EE Event Logic
Emission source EE events are generated whenever a vent valve, rupture disk or other valve type opens to the atmosphere while the gas source(s) is operating as determined by PI. Likewise, destruction device EE events are generated whenever the device is not running and regulated gases are being directed to the device. Overlapping intervals from two or more EE events is counted as a single event for the duration of the overlap. Overlapping events are resolved at report creation by the report package and not by the Proficy or PI models. EE events are detected using downtime model-200, with an optional, mill specific delay filter.
CMS Event Logic
CMS downtime events are monitored only for particular destruction devices. Typically, the trigger is a PI tag that tests thermal oxidizer device temperature data quality. CMS events are detected using downtime model-200, with an optional, mill specific delay filter.
Include autologs and downtime event log description
Describe interaction between DCS/PI/Proficy as a part of the general overview. See FIGS. 1C-5C.
Division of Functionality                Cluster Rule functionality is spread over three types of systems:        DCS—Real-time Process Control with I/O & Alarms at Regulatory Limits        PI—Process Data Archive with “Fast” calculations        Proficy—Relational Database with limited calculations and long term storage        
Different Views                DCS                    Operator sees min-to-min data alarms            Limited historical information                        PI Process Book                    Operator sees trends and graphics of data stored in PI            Historical data stored up in mill's space limits                        Proficy                    Operator sees Averages, Other Calculations            Events with ability to respond to TCCs for each event            Historical data kept to EPA's requirements (5 years)                        
The purpose of this document is to describe the design of the Continuous Monitoring System for foul-condensate treatment monitoring operations. Specifically, the design of the monitoring system for a Steam Stripper column adhering to the 92% compliance option, as specified in §63.446(e)3, is addressed by this document.
The software is comprised of PI Data Archive software (which is used for automatic data collection from various process instrumentation and control systems) and Proficy software (which monitors and reports compliance based on the PI data and operator inputs). This documentation is directed toward system administrator level personnel but can be used as a basic understanding of how the system works.
The following sections describe the general configuration of a standard steam stripper monitoring system following the 92% efficiency option. Deviations from the standard model, configuration listings for specific lines, and mill-specific details are contained within the appendices.
Foul condensate is collected in a central collection tank (also referred to as a Main Foul Condensate Collection Tank or Stripper Feed Tank) from sources such as digesters, evaporators, and turpentine systems. From this tank, the condensate is usually heated in a stripper condensate pre-heater heat exchanger using hot, stripped condensate, before being fed to the steam stripper column. Strippers that operate at a vacuum and low temperatures may not have a pre-heater.
Typically, low pressure steam is used to strip the MeOH out of the foul condensate however strippers can also use medium pressure steam, steam generated from a condensate re-boiler, or evaporator vapor to strip the MeOH from the condensate. The steam flow carries the vaporized MeOH out of the column to a reflux condenser that condenses most of the water vapor out of the MeOH/water vapor stream leaving the column. The concentrated MeOH vapor is often called stripper off gas (SOG). Hydrogen sulfide and other total reduced sulfer (TRS) compounds will be stripped along with the MeOH and are found in high concentrations in the SOG. The SOG is sent to an incinerator, boiler, or kiln where it is incinerated for disposal. The stripped condensate is collected in the bottom of the steam stripper and usually sent through the condensate preheater to heat the incoming condensate to within about 20° F. of the stripper column operating temperature. After exiting the pre-heater, the stripped condensate is either sent to a sewer or is used back in the process.
Most steam stripper pre-heaters are designed to heat the inlet condensate temperature to within 20° F. of the outlet stripped condensate temperature. If the feed temperature is colder than design, more steam is consumed to preheat the condensate in the column, leaving less steam to actually strip (e.g. reducing the effective stripping steam). In this case, the total stripping steam required to accomplish the same degree of methanol removal should be increased to offset the portion of applied steam needed to further heat the colder incoming condensate. In general, the main reason why the inlet and outlet temperature gap widens over time is due to fouling of the condensate pre-heater.
One of the treatment options for a steam stripper is to remove or strip 92% of the MeOH in the condensate entering the stripper. The efficiency of a steam stripper to remove MeOH correlates to the ratio of effective steam flow to condensate flow in the stripper. The minimum effective steam ratio to maintain a minimum 92% MeOH removal efficiency is established by the mill during a Performance Test and used as a lower limit to determine excess emissions events.
Typically, 0.2 lbs of low pressure steam is needed for stripping to achieve 92% methanol removal per pound of foul condensate. This ratio can be expressed as a percentage, such as 20%. For a given condensate flow, inlet temperature, and MeOH concentration; the steam to foul condensate feed flow ratio is fairly constant to achieve a specific methanol removal. Some of the steam fed to the stripping column is condensed to heat the incoming foul condensate to the boiling temperature at the stripper operating pressure. The heating occurs quickly in the first feed tray of the column. About 0.001 pound of steam is needed to heat 1 pound of condensate by 1° F., or about 0.02 pounds of steam (0.02%) to heat the foul condensate 20° F. The steam that is actually doing the work to strip the methanol out of the condensate is referred to as effective steam. Every 10° F. drop in feed temperature takes 1% off the effective steam flow ratio. The effect steam ratio needed to get greater than 92% removal is approximately 0.18.
Five parameters are required to compute the effective steam ratio, which includes the three parameters required by §63.453(g):                Foul Condensate Feed Flow, lbs/hr, (FCFF)        Stripper Steam Flow, lbs/hr, (SSF)        Stripper Bottom Temperature, degF, (SBT)        Foul Condensate Feed Temperature, degF, (FCFT)        Enthalpy of the condensing steam, Btu/lb, (H), t 1000 BTU/lb, usually assumed as a constant.        
Effective Steam Ratio (ESR) is computed as the ratio of effective steam flow divided by the foul condensate flow, or:                     ESR        =                              Effective            ⁢                                                   ⁢            Steam            ⁢                                                   ⁢            Flow                                Foul            ⁢                                                   ⁢            Cond            ⁢                                                   ⁢            Flow                                                  =                              SSF            -                          (                                                (                                      FCFF                    ×                                          (                                              SBT                        -                        FCFT                                            )                                        ×                                          (                                                                        1                          ⁢                                                                                                           ⁢                          BTU                          ⁢                                                      /                                                    ⁢                          lb                                                -                        F                                            )                                                        )                                /                H                            )                                FCFF                    For example, assuming:Stripper Steam Flow (SSF)=10,000 lb/hrFoul Condensate Feed Flow (FCFF)=100 gpm (100 gpm×500 lb/hr/gpm=60,000 lb/hr)Stripper Bottom Temp (SBT)=275° F.Foul Condensate Feed Temp (FCFT)=255° F.Enthalpy (H)=1000 BTU/lb (assumed constant)yields an effective steam ratio of                     ESR        =                              10            ⁢                          ,                        ⁢            000                    -                      (                                          (                                                      (                                          50                      ⁢                                              ,                                            ⁢                      000                      ×                                              (                                                  275                          -                          255                                                )                                                              )                                    ×                                      (                                                                  1                        ⁢                                                                                                   ⁢                        BTU                        ⁢                                                  /                                                ⁢                        lb                                            -                                              °F                        .                                                              )                                                  )                            ⁢                              /                            ⁢              1000                        )                                                  =                              9000            ⁢                                                   ⁢            lb            ⁢                          /                        ⁢            hr                                50            ⁢                          ,                        ⁢            000            ⁢                                                   ⁢            lb            ⁢                          /                        ⁢            hr                                                  =        0.18            
As the effective steam flow ratio drops below its target, the operator can either increase steam flow to get the effective steam back up to its target level, or can reduce flow to the stripper at the same steam flow to restore the effective steam flow ratio target. The later method may result in slowing back production, or may risk sewering too much condensate per the collection requirements.
These variables are collected and archived by the PI system and made available to the Proficy system to analyze against specific criteria to determine if an Excess Emission (EE) event has occurred. Two types of excess emission events can occur during the operation of a 92% Steam Stripper system: a low 3-hour rolling average stripper efficiency event (3-hour rolling average excess emission event) and a stripper bypass event (stripper excess emission bypass event). Excess emission events for steam stripper treatment are recorded by the system whenever:                the steam stripper has the potential to emit (PTE) pollutants (as defined in PI) and the three hour effective steam ratio average falls below the lower effective steam ratio limit (lower reject specification limit); or        the condensate system sources are operating and the collection tank (stripper feed tank) overflows while the stripper is not running; or        collected MeOH is diverted from steam stripper treatment, irrespective of whether the condensate sources and steam stripper are running or not.        
The steam stripper system has a 10% allowance against condensate runtime for all excess emission events, as specified in §63.446(g).
The steam stripper treatment system has the potential to emit pollutants whenever the condensate sources are operating. Therefore the potential to emit runtime for the steam stripper system corresponds to the condensate collection operating time reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
The PI system computes an effective steam flow and effective steam ratio every minute (CR-SS_EFFSteam.Filt and CR-SS_ESRatio.Filt) from the four parameters above (using 1000 as an enthalpy constant). The effective steam flow calculation flow is clamped at zero in the PI tag (CR-SS_ESRATIO.RAW). Additionally every fifteen minutes the related PI tag (CR-SS_ESRatio.Filt) compute what percentage of time the data quality of the effective steam ratio was good over the fifteen minute interval.
The following table gives an overview of the minimum required process inputs, their engineering units, associated PI tags, and corresponding Proficy variable names.
TABLE 22ProficyInput 1Eng UnitsPI TagnameVariableSteam StripperTreating/CR-SS-TREAT.STATSteam StripperTreating StatusNot TreatingTreating (Po-tential to Emit)Status(Snapshot)Steam Stripper0/100CR-Steam StripperNumeric PTESS_TREAT.NUMTreatingStatusStatus - NumericCondensateCanEmit/CR-Cond-PTE.StatCondensateSystem PTECanNotEmitSystem Poten-Statustial to Emit(Snapshot)Daily SteamMin/dayCR-Stripper DailyStripper NotSS_TREAT.DayDowntimeTreating min-utes - calculatedat millend of dayBottom° F.CR-SS-N/ATemperatureBottomTemp.PVCondensate Feed° F.CR-SS-N/ATemperatureFeedTemp.PVCondensate FeedLbs/hrCR-SS-N/AFlow23CondFlow.PVFeed SteamLbs/hrCR-SS-N/AFlowFeedSteam.PVBottom%CR-SS-BottomTemperatureBottomTemp.PctGdTemperature 15Data % GoodMin - % GoodCondensate Feed%CR-SS-FeedTemperatureFeedTemp.PctGdTemperatureData % Good15 Min - %GoodFeed Steam%CR-SS-Feed SteamData %FeedSteamFlow.PctGdFlow 15 Min - Good% GoodCondensate Feed%CR-SS-CondensateFlowCondFlow.PctGdFlow 15 Min -Data % Good% GoodEffective SteamLbs/hrCR-N/AFlowSS_EFFSTEAM.FiltEffective SteamLbs/hrCR-N/AFlow clampedSS_ESRATIO.RAWto 0Steam StripperCR-SS-EffectiveRatioES_Ratio.FiltSteam Ratio 15Min (Raw PIAvg)Effective Steam%CR-SS-EffectiveFlow DataES_Ratio.PctGdSteam Ratio 15% GoodMin - % Good(CMS)Stripper DivertEE/OKCR-SS-Stripper BypassValve IndicatorDivertValve.EEEE EventTank OverflowEE/OKCR-SS-Stripper TankIndicatorTankOverflow.EEOverflow EEEvent23To complete the effective steam ratio calculation Condensate Feed Flow must be expressed in lbs/hr. To convert condensate flow to lbs/hr, multiply the flow rate (in gal/min) by 8.35*60. 
Data quality limits for the Bottom Temperature, Feed Temperature, Condensate Flow, and Steam Flow are maintained in PI. These data quality limits are used by a PI performance equation to determine if the PI process value has “Good” or “Bad” signal quality and contribute to the overall data quality of the Effective Steam Ratio calculation. Anytime that the data quality of the four parameters results in a failure of the system to reliably calculate an effective steam ratio for the fifteen minute interval, the system records a Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) event (explained in detail below).
The following sections describe in detail how the PI/Proficy steam stripper model computes effective steam and triggers Stean Stripper EE and CMS events.
a) Steam Stripper PTE and Total Runtime
In general, the steam stripper treatment system has a potential to emit pollutants whenever the condensate collection system or steam stripper column is operating. Specifically the steam stripper treatment system has three distinct potential to emit (PTE) conditions. First the steam stripper has potential to emit pollutants whenever it is operating (usually determined by a minimum flow on a flow meter and a “Running”/“NotRunning” indicator on the stripper). Under these conditions emissions occur whenever the 3 hour rolling average of stripper efficiency falls below 92%. Secondly steam stripper treatment emissions can occur whenever the condensate system is operating while the stripper is not operating. Under this condition overflows of the collection tank or foul condensate diverts upstream of the collection tank are considered steam stripper treatment excess emissions. Lastly emissions can occur if the foul condensate is present in the stripper feed tank (indicated by tank level) irrespective of stripper or condensate system operating status. In this case, emissions occur if the foul condensate is pumped out of the feed tank and towards a non-treated collection point (such as to sewer or through the column when steam is not present).
The steam stripper system has a 10% emission allowance against source (condensate collection) operating time for all types of emissions. The total number of runtime minutes used to calculate this emission allowance corresponds to the total number of runtime minutes for the condensate collection system over the same period of time.
The steam stripper is considered to be treating when the following three conditions are met:                Condensate Flow>minimum value (set by mill but not far from zero)        Steam Flow>minimum (set by mill; generally 1000 to 10000 lb/hr)        Bottom Temp>minimum treating limit (generally 212)        
Each minute, the above conditions are monitored with the PI performance equation, CR-SS_Treat.Stat. This treating status is converted into a numeric value (0=NotTreating, 1=Treating) in the tag, CR-SS_Treat.NUM. This PI tag is averaged every 15 minutes and every hour by Proficy (SS % Time Treating (15 min) and SS % Time Treating (1 Hr)) to determine the average treating status over the previous 15 minutes and one hour. Proficy then translates the numeric average into a treating status using VBScript (SS CMS Treating Status (15 min) and SS EE Treating status (1 H) . These average treating statuses are used to filter out EE and CMS events during NotTreating time periods.
On a daily basis, a PI tag (CR-SS_Treat.Day) computes the total number of minutes that the steam stripper was down during the previous production day. This value is used by Proficy to compute the daily total number of runtime minutes of the steam stripper system. These daily totals are used by the reporting system to compute the total number of steam stripper runtime minutes over the reporting period.
b) Computing the Effective Steam Ratio
The effective steam ratio is computed in PI each minute based upon the process data for the four process parameters above from the mill DCS system (and assuming a constant of 1000 for enthalpy). The raw value for each of the four parameters necessary to compute effective steam is first validated in PI against upper and lower specification limits (maintained in PI). If the value is within range (and not flat-lined), PI records the value into an intermediate variable (CR-SS-FeedSteam.FILT, CR-SS-CondFlow.FILT, CR-SS-BottomTemp.FILT, and CR-SS-CondTemp.FILT); if the value is out of range the intermediate variable records “Bad” instead. These PI performance equations are event based (calculated every time a new value enters the PI snapshot) so that data buffered in the PI interface will be captured and used regardless of its PI archive status. If all four process values exhibit good data quality, PI uses the intermediate values to compute an effective steam flow for the minute. PI stores this value in the PI tag CR-SS_EFFSTEAM.Filt. It is possible for the effective steam flow calculation to have a negative result during times of stripper upsets. Since negative values are theoretically impossible and can cause long periods of low three hour averages, the PI tag, CR-SS_ESRATIO.RAW clamps the effective steam ratio to 0 whenever the tag CR-SS_EFFSTEAM.Filt has a negative value. If all four process values exhibit good data quality, PI outputs the value from CR-SS_ESRATIO.RAW to Proficy.
c) Steam Stripper CMS Events
When the steam stripper system is running, failures to calculate the effective steam ratio of the stripper result in Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) events. Every fifteen minutes, Proficy computes a time-weighted average of the effective steam ratio calculation (CR-SS-SS_Ratio.Filt) over the previous fifteen minutes and stores the value in the variable Effective Steam Ratio—15 Min PI Avg. At the same time Proficy examines the CR-SS_ESRatio.PctGd tag to determine if CR-SS_ESRatio.Filt maintained “Good” data quality during at least 50% of the fifteen-minute period. If so, the computed fifteen-minute average is copied into the Proficy variable Effective Steam—15 Min Oualified Avg. If any fifteen-minute period fails to meet the 50% criteria while the SS CMS Treating Status (15 min) value is Treating, Proficy instead creates a fifteen-minute steam stripper CMS downtime event (via a stored procedure calculation) for the period or it appends fifteen-minutes to an existing CMS event (if a contiguous CMS event already exists). Every fifteen-minutes Proficy also reads and displays the data quality results (% Good) for each parameter required to complete the effective steam ratio calculation. These data-quality values assist the operator in determining which of the four signal(s) was (were) responsible if the effective steam ratio average could not be calculated (resulting in the CMS event). These values are displayed on the steam stripper display for diagnostic purposes but do not, by themselves, create CMS events.
The Proficy software logs all Steam Stripper CMS events and operator responses to those events. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) of the event. The events are compiled, measured against the stripper operating time for the reporting period, and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
d) Steam Stripper Excess Emission Events
Two types of excess emission events can occur during the operation of a 92% Steam Stripper system: a 3-hour rolling average excess emission event and a stripper bypass excess emission event.
11) 3-Hour Rolling Average Excess Emission Event
Once per hour, Proficy examines all fifteen-minute qualified averages (Effective Steam Ratio—15 Min Qualified Avg) during the previous three-hour period. If greater than 50% of the averages exist and have good data quality, Proficy computes a 3-hour rolling average effective steam ratio (Effective Steam Ratio—3 HR Avg.) from all fifteen minute averages exhibiting Good data quality. This computed three hour average is compared against a lower limit (lower specification warning limit on the Effective Steam—3 HR Avg. variable) and if the value falls below the limit and the SS EE Treating Status (1 Hr) value is Treating, Proficy creates a one-hour Excess Emission downtime event or, in the case that a previous contiguous excess emission event existed, it appends one-hour to the existing event (via a stored procedure calculation). The value is also written back to the PI tag CR-SS_ESRatio.3H for trending within the mill.
No manual entry of steam stripper effective steam ratio is available in the system.
The Proficy software logs all Steam Stripper Rolling Average EE events and operator responses to those events. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) of the event. All report categorizations except No Excess Emission are totaled and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis, or more frequently as required, against the 10% steam stripper emission allowance.
12) Steam Stripper Excess Emission Bypass Events
In addition to 3-hour rolling average excess emission events, a steam stripper column also incurs excess emissions if condensate bypasses the stripper column prior to or without treatment while the condensate collection system is operating or during stripper downtime if previously collected condensate is diverted to a non-treated collection point (such as sewer).
The five types of PI calculations used to monitor steam stripper bypass excess emissions are described below. All of the following PI performance equations are evaluated at least once a minute and are monitored by the Proficy system using model 200 (with a mill specific filter applied). Proficy creates an (EE) event for each minute that the PI performance equations' value is E.
1. Main Collection Tank Overflow
When the tank level is greater than a maximum while the condensate system is operating and the stripper is not running, the performance equation records the minute as a steam stripper bypass excess emission.
2. Main Collection Tank Bypass before collection boundary
When a bypass value located after the tank outlet and before the condensate collection boundary (flow meter) is open (bypassing) while the condensate system is operating and the stripper is not running, a performance equation records the minute as a steam stripper bypass excess emission.
3. Main Collection Tank Upstream Bypass
When the condensate system is operating, the stripper is not runring, the main collection tank is not overflowing and all bypasses after the main collection tank outlet are not bypassing, a performance equation checks for any overflows or diverts upstream of the main collection tank. If any upstream diverts occur under the described conditions, the performance equation records the minute as a steam stripper bypass excess emission.
4. Main Collecdon Tank Bypass after collection boundary
When the stripper is not running, a PI performance equation examines the state of any bypass valves past the collection tank (flow meter) but prior to the stripper column to determine if collected condensate is being directed away from the steam stripper column, which is recorded as a steam stripper bypass excess emission.
5. Steam Stripper feed without steam flow
When the condensate system is operating and the stripper is not running, a performance equation monitors the foul condensate feed flow to the column. If the condensate feed flow is greater than a minimum value, the performance equation records the minute as a steam stripper excess emission.
The Proficy software logs all Steam Stripper EE Bypass events and operator responses to those events. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) of the event. The steam stripper system has a 10% allowance against the overall condensate system runtime period. Events categorized as No Excess Emission are excluded from this calculation however all other report codes are included in it. The events are compiled and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
Should a bypass event occur simultaneously during the period when the steam stripper three-hour effective steam rolling average falls below the minimum effective steam limit, only one hour of excess emissions will be reported by the reporting system. That is, in any 24-hour period, there can be no more than 24 hours of total stream stripper excess emissions.
Table-1 gives the process inputs required for a typical steam stripper system, their engineering units, data source, and corresponding Proficy variable names.
TABLE 23Input VariablesProductionProficyEngDataUnitVariableUnitsSourceDescriptionSSEffective Steam%PI15 min percent goodTreatmentRatio (% Good)effective steam ratioVariablescalculationSSEffective SteamratioPI15 min Avg of oneTreatmentRatio (Rawminute PI calculatedVariables15M Avg)effective steamratio.SSBottom Temper-%PI15 min percent goodTreatmentature 15 Min - %of Bottom Tem-VariablesGoodperature. Used fordisplay only.SSFeed Tempera-%PI15 min percent goodTreatmentture 15 Min -of Cond Feed Tem-Variables% Goodperature. Used fordisplay only.SSCond Feed Flow%PI15 min percent goodTreatment15 Min - %of Condensate FeedVariablesGoodFlow. Used for dis-play only.SSFeed Steam Flow%PI15 min percent goodTreatment15 Min - % Goodof Feed SteamVariablesFlow. Used for dis-play only.ReportingSteam StripperTreating/PIsnapshot of SSUnitTreating StatusNot-Treating Status.(snapshot)TreatingUsed for displayonly.ReportingSS % Time%PI15 minute averageUnitTreatingof SS numeric treat-(15 min)ing statusReportingSS % Time%PI1 hour average ofUnitTreatingSS numeric treating(1 Hr)statusReportingCondensateMinPICondensate SystemUnitDailyprocess downtimeDowntime(mins)ReportingStripper DailyMinPISteam StripperUnitDowntimesystem downtime(mins)
Table-2 lists typical calculated variables for the system and a brief description of each.
TABLE 24Calculated VariablesProductionProficyEngUnitVariableUnitsDescriptionSS TreatmentEffective SteamRaw average of 15 minVariablesRatio 15 Min Avgeffective steamSS TreatmentEffective SteamStatusData quality status ofVariablesRatio 15 Min Avg15 min average based(Status)on percent good overthe 15 minute window.SS TreatmentEffective SteamStatusQualified 15 minuteVariablesRatio 15 Minaverage or the statusAve/Status (Usedif data quality criteriafor 3 Hr Avg)was not met.SS TreatmentEffective SteamRolling 3 hour average,VariablesRatio 3 Hr Roll-calculated every hour,ing Avgof 15 minute qualifiedaverages.SS TreatmentEffective SteamStatusStatus of 3 hour averageVariablesRatio 3 Hr Roll-(“OK”, “Uniting Avg (Status)Down”, “No PTE”).SS TreatmentEffective SteamLower excess emissionVariablesRatio Lowerlimit for 3 hour rollingLimitaverage effective steam.This value is maintainedas a Proficy LowerWarning Specification onthe Effective Steam 3Hr Rolling Avg variable.ReportingSS CMS TreatingTreating/Treating status based onUnitStatus (15 min)Not-15 min treating average.TreatingUsed in 15 minute calcu-lations and CMS eventcreation,ReportingSS EE TreatingTreating/Treating status based onUnitStatus (1 Hr)Not-1 hour treating average.TreatingUsed in 3 hour calcula-tions and EE eventcreation.
e) Tag Name Specifications
All Cluster Rule Steam Stripper PI tags will begin with the prefix “CR-SS”.
f) Digital State Set Specifications
The following are the minimum required digital state sets in PI to support the Cluster Rule Steam Stripper 92% model.
Digital Set NameState 0State 1P2EmitCanEmitCanNotEmitOK-EEOKEEGOOD-BADGoodBadRUN-STOPRunStopTreatTreatingNotTreating
g) Scan Class Specifications
The following scan classes must be available in PI. Note, the actual scan class number will vary by location.
A one minute scan class offset 0 seconds from midnight;
A fifteen minute scan class offset 0 seconds from midnight;
A twenty-four hour scan class offset to the start of mill day.
Examples of the scan class syntax is as follows:                /f=00:01:00, 00:00:00 (alternately /f=00:01:00, 0)        /f=00:15:00, 00:00:00 (alternately /f=00:15:00, 0)        /f=24:00:00, 07:00:00 (alternately /f=24:00:00, 25200) for mill day at 07:00 am        
h) PI Tag Configuration Specification
The following tables provide the typical PI tags (and their configuration) required for a Steam Stripper Treatment system following the 92% treatment methodology and standard exception and compression attribute values for mill specific DCS PI tags.
TABLE 25Tag NameDescriptorexdescCR-Steam Stripperif ‘’ >SS_TREAT.STATTreating StatusLL and‘’>LL and‘’ >LL then“Treating” else “NotTreating”CR-Numeric Steamevent=CR-SS_TREAT.NUMStripperSS_TREAT.STAT, if ‘CR-Treating StatusSS_TREAT.STAT <>“Treating” and ‘CR-SS_TREAT.STAT’ <> =”NotTreating” thenPrevVal(‘CR-SS_TREAT.NUM’,‘*’) elseif ‘CR-SS_TREAT.STAT’ <>“Treating” then 0 else 100CR-Cond-CondensatePTE.STAT24System Poten-tial to EmitStatusCR-SS-TREAT.DaySteam StripperTimeEq(‘CR-Daily NotSS_TREAT.STAT’, ‘Y+7H’,Treating‘T+7H’,“CanNotEmit”)/60CR-Cond-CondensateTimeEq(‘CR-Cond.STAT’,Down.DaySystem Poten-‘Y+7H’,‘T+7H’,tial to Emit“CanNotEmit”)/60downtime/dayCR-SS Overflowif‘CR-SS_TREAT.STAT’=SS_Overflow.EEExcess Emis-”NotTreating” and ‘CR-sions StatusCONDSYS-PTE.STAT’=”CanEmit” then(if‘’ > HHLthen “EE” else “OK”) else“OK”CR-SS TreatmentAfter Cond Coll Flow MeterSS_DivertValve.EEBypass EEif‘CR-CONDSYS-StatusPTE.STAT’=”CanEmit” then(if ‘’ =“Open” then “EE” else “OK”)else “OK”Before Cond Coll Flow Meterif‘CR-SS_TREAT.STAT’=”NotTreating” and ‘CR-CONDSYS-PTE.STAT’=”CanEmit”then(if‘’ =“Open”then “Open” then “EE” else“OK”) else “OK”CR-Flow out ofif‘CR-SS_TREAT.STAT’ <>SS_FlowEmissions.EEbottom of“Treating” and‘’ >column EEmin thenStatus“EE” else “OK”CR-SS-Cond.DivertAny upstreamIf ‘CR-condensate di-Valve1.Divert’=“Divert” orvert‘CR-Level1.Divert’==”Divert”or . . . then “Divert” else“Collect”CR-Upstream con-if‘CR-SS_TREAT.STAT’=SS_CondDvrt.EEdensate divert”NotTreating” and ‘CR-EE StatusCONDSYS-PTE.STAT’=”CanEmit” and‘CR-SS_Overflow.EE’=”OK”and ‘CR-SS_DivertValve.EE’=”OK”then if ‘CR-SS-Cond.Divert’=”Divert” then“EE” else “OK”CR-SS-SS Bottomsevent=BottomTemp.FiltTemperature,Filterif (TagMax(‘’, ’*-3h’,’*’) -TagMin(‘’, ’*-3H’, ’*’,> 0)and (‘’ >LLL) and(‘’ <HHL) then‘’else “BAD”CR-SS-SS Condensateevent=,FeedTemp.FiltFeed Tempera-if (TagMax(‘’,’*-3h’,’*’) -TagMin(‘’,’*-3h’,’*’) >0) and(‘’ <HHL) then‘’else “BAD”CR-SS-SS Feed Steamevent=FeedSteamFlow.FiltFlow Filter,if(TagMax(‘’,’*-3h’, ’*’) -TagMin(‘’,’*-3h’, ’*’) > 0) and(‘’ >LLL) and(‘’ <HHL) then‘’else “BAD”CR-SS-SS Condensateevent=CondFlow.Filt25Feed Flow,Filterif(TagMax(‘’, ’*-3h’,’*’) -TagMin(‘’,’*-3h’, ’*’) > 0)and (‘’ >LLL) and(‘’< HHL) then(‘’* 8.35 * 60/1000) else “BAD”CR-SS-SS Bottomsif BadVal(PctGood(‘CR-SS-BottomTemp.PctGdTemperature %BottomTemp.Filt’,‘*-15M’ ,Good‘*’)) then 0 elsePctGood(‘CR-SS-BottomTemp.Filt’ , ‘*-15M’ ,‘*’)CR-SS-SS Feed Temp-if BadVal(PctGood(‘CR-SS-FeedTemp.PctGderature % GoodFeedTemp.Filt’ ,‘*-15M’ ,‘*’)) then 0 elsePctGood(‘CR-SS-FeedTemp.Filt’ , ‘*-15M’ ,‘*’)CR-SS-SS Feed Steamif BadVal(PctGood(‘CR-SS-FeedSteamFlow.PctGdFlow % GoodFeedSteamFlow.Filt’ ,‘*-15M’ , ‘*’)) then 0 elsePctGood(‘CR-SS-FeedSteamFlow.Filt’ ,‘*-15M’ , ‘*’)CR-SS-SS Condensateif BadVal(PctGood(‘CR-SS-CondFlow.PctGdFeed Flow %CondFlow.Filt’ ,‘*-15M’ ,Good‘*’)) then 0 elsePctGood(‘CR-SS-CondFlow.Filt’ , ‘*-15M’ ,‘*’)CR-SS-SS One Minuteif BadVal(‘CR-SS-EffSteam.FiltEffectiveBottomTemp.Filt’)orSteam FilterBadVal(‘CR-SS-FeedTemp.Filt’) orBadVal(‘CR-SS-CondFlow.Filt’)orBadVal(‘CR-FeedSteamFlow.Filt’)then “Bad” else (‘CR-SS-FeedSteam.Filt’ - ( (‘CR-SS-BottomTemp.Filt’ - ‘CR-SS-FeedSteam.Filt’)*‘CR-SS-CondFlow.Filt’/1000))CR-SS One Minuteif ‘CR-SS_ESRATIO.RAWEff SteamSS_EFFSTEAM.FILT’<0 orRatio Raw‘CR-SS_CondFlow.FILT’<0Valuethen 0 else ‘CR-SS_EFFSTEAM.FILT’/‘CR-SS_CondFlow.FILT’CR-SS One Minuteif BadVal(‘CR-SS-SS_ESRatio.FiltEffectiveBottomTemp.Filt’)orSteam RatioBadVal(‘CR-SS-FilterFeedTemp.Filt’)orBadVal(‘CR-SS-CondFlow.Filt’)or BadVal(‘CR-FeedSteamFlow.Filt’)then “Bad” else CR-SS_ESRATIO.RAWCR-SS One MinuteIf BadVal(IfSS_ESRatio.PctGdEffectiveBadVal(PctGood(‘CR-Steam Ratio %SS_ESRatio.Filt’ ,‘*-15M’ ,Good‘*’)) then 0 elsePctGood(‘CR-SS_ESRatio.Filt’ , ‘*-15M’ ,‘*’)CR-EffectiveSS-_ESRatio.15MSteam/CondFlow 15Min AvgCR-EffectiveSS-_ESRatio.3HSteam/CondFlow 3Hr AvgCR-EffectiveSS-_ESRatio.LLSteam/CondFlow LowerLimit24The Condensate PTE tag (CR-Cond-PTE.STAT) is available and displayed in the Condensate Collection system. A unique tag for Steam Stripper treatment is not required. 25This example assumes that the raw flow is expressed in M-gpm (1000's gal/min). Subsequent calculations require that the units of condensate flow (gpm) and feed steam rate (lbs/hr) match. To convert the condensate flow (in gpm) into lbs/hr. multiply the flow by 8.35*60. If flow is expressed in M-gpm, the conversion factor is further divided by 1000. Note: Italics bold print represent mill specific information. 
TABLE 26com-Point-point-Digital-Loca-comp-press-Comp-exc-exc-shut-Tag NameengunitssourcetypeSettion4devingMaxdevmaxdownstepzerospanCR-Treating/CDigitalTREAT1012880006011SS_TREAT.STATNotTreatingCR-SS_TREAT.NUM0/100CFloat320160060110100CR-Cond-PTE.STATCanEmit/CCanNotEmitCR-SS_Treat.DayMin/DayCFloat3240172000600101400CR-Cond-Down.DayMin/DayCCR-SS-Overflow.EEOK-EECDigitalOK-EE1012880006011CR-OK-EECDigitalOK-EE1012880006011SS-DivertValve.EECR-OK-EECDigitalOK-EE1012880006011SS-FlowEmissions.EECR-SS-Cond.DivertDivert-CDigitalDivert-1012880006011CollectCollectCR-SS_CondDvrt.EEOK-EECDigitalOK-EE1012880006011CR-SS-Deg F.CFloat321018400601002500BottomTemp.FiltCR-SS-FeedTemp.FiltDeg F.CFloat321018400601002500CR-SS-Lbs/hrCFloat3210184006010020000FeedSteamFlow.FiltCR-SS-CondFlow.FiltLbs/hrCFloat3210184006010075000CR-SS-%CFloat32301600060110100BottomTemp.PctGdCR-SS-%CFloat32301600060110100FeedTemp.PctGdCR-SS-%CFloat32301600060110100FeedSteamFlow.PctGdCR-SS-%CFloat32301600060110100CondFlow.PctGdCR-SS-Lbs/hrCFloat3210184006010020000EffSteam.FiltCR-CFloat323016000601101SS_ESRATIO.RAWCR-SS-_ESRatio.FiltCFloat321016000601001CR-%CFloat32301600060110100SS-_ESRatio.PctGdCR-SS-LabFloat321012880006000101SS_Ratio.15M2CR-SS-SS_Ratio.3H2LabFloat321012880006000101CR-SS-SS_Ratio.LL3LabFloat3210128800060001012Calculated in Proficy and written periodically to PI. 3Maintained in Proficy as a Specification Limit and written periodically from Proficy to PI 
TABLE 27com-Des-point-comp-press-Comp-exc-exc-Tag NamecriptortypedevingMaxdevMaxTemp orRaw DCSFloat32Mill1<=3600Mill60Flow.PVTemp orstdstdFlowValueTankRaw CollFloat32Mill1MillMill60Level.PVTankStdStdStdLevelDivertDivertDigitalMill1MillMill60Valve.PVValveStdStdStdStatus
The Proficy model consists of input variables, calculated variables, stored procedures, and Visual Basic scripts (VB scripts). Variables and associated parameters for a typical 92% steam stripper treatment system and descriptions of the stored procedures and the VB scripts are included below. Complete listings of the Stored Procedures can be found hereinbelow.
TABLE 28Proficy Input Variables (From PI)VariableDataSamplingSamplingSamplingSamplingDescriptionTypePrecisionIntervalOffsetWindowTypePI TagUsed For Display OnlyBottom TemperatureFloat215015Last GoodCR-SS-15 Min - % GoodValueBottomTemp.PctGdCond Feed TemperatureFloat215015Last GoodCR-SS-FeedTemp.PctGd15 Min - % GoodValueFeed Steam FlowFloat215015Last GoodCR-SS-15 Min - % GoodValueFeedSteamFlow.PctGdCondensate FlowFloat215015Last GoodCR-SS-CondFlow.PctGd15 Min - % GoodValueCondensate SystemString15015InterpolatedCR-Cond-PTE.STATPotential To Emit(Snapshot)Used In Proficy CalculationsSS % Time Treating (15Float115015AverageCR-SS_Treat.Nummin)SS % Time TreatingFloat160060AverageCR-SS_Treat.Num(1 Hr)Effective Steam RatioFloat21500AverageCR-SS_ESRatio.Filt15 Min (Raw PI Avg)Effective Steam RatioFloat215015Last GoodCR-SS_ESRatio.PctGd15 Min - % Good (CMS)ValueEffective Steam RatioFloat21500CR-SS_ESRatio.15M15 Min AvgEffective Steam RatioFloat26000CR-SS_ESRatio.3H3 Hr Rolling AvgEffective Steam RatioFloat21500CR-SS_ESRatio.LLLower LimitDown TimeInteger0144042026 15Last GoodCR-SS-TREAT.DayValue26The sampling offset is determined based upon the mill Start of Day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of day. In this example the start of day is 7:00 AM (as there are 420 minutes from midnight until 7:00 AM). 
TABLE 29Proficy Calculated VariablesDataPre-SamplingSamplingCalc.Calc.VariableTypecisionIntervalOffsetTypeNameEffective Steam Ratio 15 MinFloat1150VBScriptSS Qualified 15 Min AvgAvgEffective Steam Ratio 15 MinString150VBScriptSS Qualified 15 Min Avg StatusAvg (Status)Effective Steam Ratio 15 MinString150VBScriptSS 15 Min Avg/Status ReassemblyAvg/Status (Used for 3 HrAvg)Effective Steam Ratio 3 HrFloat2600Stored ProcedureStripperRollingAvg with AvgPTERolling AvgEffective Steam Ratio 3 HrString600Stored ProcedureStripperRollingAvgStatus withRolling Avg (Status)AvgPTEEffective Steam Ratio LowerFloat2150EquationEffective Steam Ratio Lower LimitLimitSteam Ratio EE EventsString600Stored ProcedureSS Treatment EventsSS CMS Treating Status (15String150VBScriptSS PTE CMS Status (15 Min)Min)SS EE Treating Status (1 Hr)String600VBScriptSS PTE EE Status (1 Hr)Run TimeInteger014404201  EquationUptime (Daily)Mill DayString150Stored ProcedureMillDay
Proficy Calculations
EE event logic
Steam Stripper Rolling Average Excess Emission events are created in one hour increments using the stored procedure spLocal_SSTreatmentEvents as described below. Bypass events (Treatment Bypass, Overflow bypass, Flow Emissions and Upstream Bypass) EE events are created using Proficy's downtime model 200 with a 61-second (or other mill specific) filter applied. The PI tags, CR-SS_Overflow.EE, CR-SS_CondDivert.EE, CR-SS_FlowEmissions.EE and CR-SS_Bypass.EE, trigger the start of an event whenever their state changes from OK (the normal running state) to EE (the fault state). The event ends when the state changes back to OK. If the state returns to OK within the filter period the state changes are ignored and no event is created in Proficy.
CMS event logic
CMS events for the Steam Stripper treatment system are created in fifteen minute intervals as described below in the stored procedure spLocal_SSTreatmentEvents. There are no CMS events associated with collection tank overflows or treatment bypass valves.
SS Qualified 15 Min Avg
Type: VBScript
The inputs to this script are theSS CMS Treating Status (15 Min), the 15 minute raw PI average of Effective Steam ratio, the percent good value for the effective steam calculation over the fifteen minute window, and a lower reject specification limit attached to the percent good variable. This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the variable—normally 15 minutes) or an input value change. This script filters the 15 minute average based on the 15 minute average Treating status and the percent good value for the average. If the percent good value is greater than required (lower reject limit) and the Treating status is Treating, the script outputs the average value for the period. If the Treating status is NotTreating or the percent good value is less than required, this script outputs a null value.
SS Qualified 15 Min Avg Status
Type: VBScript
The inputs to this script are the effective steam 15 minute percent good value, the lower warning limit for percent good, the SS CMS Treating Status (15 Min) and the raw PI effective steam ratio 15 minute average. This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the inputs) or an input value change. This script outputs the status of the Eff Steam Ratio 15 Min Avg (Status) for display on the Autolog display. If the Treating status is NotTreating, this script outputs Unit Down. If the percent good value is greater than 50% and the Treating status is Treating, this script outputs OK. If the percent good value is less than 50% and the Treating status is Treating, the script outputs Bad Val.
SS 15 Min Avg/Status Reassembly
Type: VBScript
The inputs to this script are the Eff Steam Ratio 15 Min Avg and the Eff Steam Ratio 15 min Avg (Status). This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the inputs) or by an input value change. This script combines the two inputs into one string value based on the string value of the Eff Steam Ratio 15 Min Avg (Status). If the Eff Steam Ratio 15 Min Avg (Status) is OK, this script outputs the Eff Steam Ratio 15 min Avg. If the Eff Steam Ratio 15 min Avg (Status) is Unit Down or Bad Val, this script outputs Unit Down or Bad Val.
spLocal_StripperRollingAvg_wAvgPTE
Type: Stored Procedure
This procedure has twoinputs, the percent good value for effective steam ratio and the SS EE Treating Status (1 Hr), and one dependant variable, the reassembled 15 min avg/status for the effective steam ratio. This procedure calculates a 3 hour moving average of the dependant variable every hour from a minimum number of samples over the 3 hour interval. The requirement for a good average is that there must be more than 50% good samples. “Good” samples consist of valid numeric values taken while the EE Treating Status (1 Hr) is Treating and the percent good value is greater than 50%, as determined by the 15 min avg/status reassembly VB script. Values of Bad Val, Unit Down and NULL are excluded from the moving average. The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
spLocal_StripperRollingAvgStatus_wAvgPTE
Type: Stored Procedure
This procedure has four inputs (the percent good value for the effective steam ratio, the lower warning limit for this variable, the effective steam ratio 3 Hr Rolling Avg and the SS EE Treating Status (1 Hr)) and one dependent variable (the reassembled 15 min avg/status for the effective steam ratio). This procedure generates a status string to compliment the 3 hour moving average calculation, spLocal_StripperRollingAvg_wAvgPte. The following table shows the possible outputs for this procedure and the sample types required to generate them.
OutputCondition RequiredOK>50% of samples have good numeric values, the averageis greater than the lower warning limit and the 1 HrTreating Status is TreatingEE>50% of samples have good numeric values, the averageis less than the lower warning limit and the 1 Hr TreatingStatus is TreatingNull In>=50% of samples have Null valueBad Data>=50% of samples have % good values <50%No DepDependent variable is not configuredVariableNo SpecThe input variable from which specification limits areVariableretrieved is not configured.No LimitThe Reject Limit Input constant is not configuredBad LimitThe retrieved specification limit is NULL.Bad PctGoodThe lower reject limit of the % good variable is NULLNo PTE ValueThe EE Treating Status (1 Hr) is NULLToo ManyThe total count of samples (columns) exceeds the ex-Samplespected number of samples (typ. 12).No ValueThe average of the samples is NULLUnit DownThe 1 Hr EE Treating Status is NotTreatingInsuf Data<=50% of samples have a good numeric values and thereis not a majority of these “bad” samples with the samevalue OR the number of samples is less than the expectednumber of samplesInsuf Columns<=50% sample points
The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
spLocal_SSTreatmentEvents
Type: Stored Procedure
This procedure is used to create CMS and EE events for the effective steam ratio. The inputs variables and dependant variables for both CMS and EE are shown in the following table.
TABLE 30VariablesEECMSSpecification LimitLWLR(Constant)Event Duration6015(Constant)PTESS EE Treating StatusSS CMS Treating Status(1 Hr)(15 Min)EE or CMS (Constant)EECMSDependant VariableEff Steam Ratio 3 HrEff Steam Ratio 15 Min-Rolling Avg% Good
This procedure tests for CMS or EE events by comparing the dependant variable value against a lower warning specification limit as specified in the calculation input. If the value is above the lower warning limit, a downtime event with duration as specified in the inputs is created. If an event exists for the previous time interval, the duration is appended to the existing event and the event end time is updated. The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
The purpose of this document is to describe the design of the Continuous Emissions Monitoring System for Bleach Plant Scrubber monitoring operations. The software is comprised of PI Data Archive software (which is used for automatic data collection from various process instrumentation and control systems) and Proficy software (which uses the data collected by PI in conjunction with manual inputs and business rules to monitor and report on the performance of the scrubbing process). This documentation is directed toward system administrator level personnel.
The following sections describe the general configuration of the standard bleach plant monitoring system. Deviations from the standard model, configuration listings for specific lines, and mill-specific details are contained within the appendices.
Cluster Rule regulations require that a continuous monitoring system (CMS) be operated to measure the following parameters for each bleach plant gas scrubber:                Gas scrubber vent gas inlet flow rate (fan running status is an approved surrogate for this CMS),        ORP or pH, of the gas scrubber effluent and        Gas scrubber liquid influent flow rate (later referred to as recirculation flow).        
The data for these variables are collected and archived by the PI system and made available to the Proficy system to analyze against specific criteria to determine if an Excess Emission (EE) event has occurred. Excess Emission events, are recorded by the system when the bleach plant has the potential to emit (PTE) pollutants, as defined in PI, and one of the three monitored parameters does not meet the specified operating criteria. A bleach plant has the potential to emit pollutants when it is running or has been shutdown for less than a specified period of time (typically one hour) as defined by each facility. The potential to emit corresponds to the total source operating time reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required.
The Proficy software logs all events and operator responses to those events. The responses record the operator determined Trouble, Cause, Correction (response), and Report Code (report categorization) for the event. The report categorization specifies if the event is considered an excess emission, as the emission may be allowed due to Startup, Shutdown, and Malfunction (SSM) provisions. The events are compiled by the system and reported to the state regulatory agency on a semi-annual basis or more frequently as required. In addition to capturing and categorizing events, the Proficy system also captures and records failures (downtime) of Continuous Monitoring System (CMS) devices, referred to as CMS events. The system records failures whenever the validity of the data is suspect or out of range. These are also summarized and reported to the state in a semi-annual CMS performance report or more frequently as required. Again, the report categorization specifies if the event is considered allowable based on the specific regulations.
The following table gives an overview of the minimum required process inputs, their engineering units, associated PI tags, and corresponding Proficy variable names.
TABLE 31InputEng. UnitsPI TagnameProficy VariableBleach PlantCanEmit/CR-BP-PTE.STATBP Potential to EmitPTE StatusCanNotEmit(Snapshot)Bleach Plant0 =CR-BP-PTE.NUMBP % TimeNumeric PTECanNotEmit,CanEmit (15 Min)Status100 =BP % TimeCanEmitCanEmit (1 Hr)Daily BleachMin/dayCR-BP-Down TimePlant Non-PTEPTEDown.Dayminutes - cal-culated at millend of dayBleach PlantpH (or ORP)CR-BP-pH 15 Min Raw PIScrubber pHScrubPH.FiltAvg) (or ORP 15(or ORP)(or CR-BP-Min Raw PI Avg)ScrubORP.Filt)Bleach Plant%CR-BP-pH 15 Min - %Scrubber pHScrubPH.PctGd (orGood (CMS)(or ORP) DataCR-BP-(or ORP 15 Min - %% GoodScrubORP.PctGd)Good (CMS))Bleach PlantGPMCR-BP-Recirc Flow 15 MinScrubber Recir-ScrubRecirc.Filt(Raw PI Avg)culation FlowBleach Plant%CR-BP-Recirc Flow 15Scrubher Recir-ScrubRecirc.PctGdMin - % Goodculation Flow(CMS)Data % GoodBleach PlantEE/OKCR-BP-Fan EE (Snapshot)Scrubber FanScrubFan.EEStatusBleach PlantGood/BadCR-BP-Fan Data QualityScrubber FanScrubFan.DQSnapshot (CMS)Data Quality
Proficy also maintains, and periodically writes to PI, the specification limits (upper data quality limit, lower data quality limit, and excess emission limits) for the pH/ORP and recirculation flows. The data quality limits are used by PI to determine if the PI data has “Good” or “Bad” data quality while the excess emission limit is used by Proficy to determine when excess emission events occur.
The following sections describe in detail how the Proficy bleach plant model triggers EE and CMS events.
Bleach Plant State—PTE
The bleach plant's potential to emit (PTE) is determined in PI using a performance equation. The performance equation logic returns a state of “CanEmit” during the period from startup of the bleach plant until a mill specified period after the bleach plant stops running. The bleach plant run-state is calculated each minute based upon mill specified criteria—typically CLO2 flow, motor running state, or pump running state.
A PI performance equation translates the digital PTE status into a numeric value with 0=“CanNotEmit” and 100=“CanEmit”. Proficy averages this numeric PTE value of a specified time period and compares the average to a mill specified limit (usually 50) to determine if the bleach plant had a potential to emit over the desired time period. The Proficy variable, BP % Time CanEmit (15 min), averages the numeric PTE status over the previous 15 minute period. If this average is greater than or equal to the lower warning specification limit for this variable, the status is “CanEmit”. If the average is less than the lower warning specification limit, the status is “CanNotEmit”. This PTE status is used by Proficy to qualify the 15 min pH (or ORP) and recirculation flow 15 minute averages and to filter out CMS events when the status is “CanNotEmit”. The Proficy variable, BP % Time CanEmit (1 hr), averages the numeric PTE status over the previous hour. If this average is greater than the lower warning specification limit for this variable, the status is “CanEmit”. If the average is less than or equal to the lower warning specification limit, the status is “CanNotEmit”. This PTE status is used by Proficy to qualify the three hour rolling average.Bleach Plant PTE Counter
At the start of each mill day, a PI performance equation totals the “CanNotEmit” time over the previous 24-hour period. This value is read by Proficy and is used for both daily display and daily calculation of bleach plant runtime (“CanEmit” for the daily period). The daily runtime minutes are kept in Proficy and used to compute the total runtime minutes for the reporting period.
Recirculation Flow
Bleach Plant scrubber recirculation flow is read by PI from the mill DCS system. The raw value is first validated in PI against the upper and lower specification limits provided by Proficy. If the value is within range PI records the value in an intermediate variable (CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.FILT); If the value is out of range the intermediate variable records “BAD” instead. This PI performance equation is event based (calculated every time a new value enters the PI snapshot) so that data buffered in the PI interface will be captured and used regardless of its PI archive status.
Every 15 minutes, Proficy uses the filtered values to calculate a flow average over the 15-minute interval. Values marked “BAD” by PI are excluded from the calculated average.
The PI system also calculates a data quality metric that provides Proficy with the information it needs to determine whether the measurement of the recirculation flow is reliable. The metric is determined within PI by examining the percentage of time over the 15-minute interval that the recirculation flow data has maintained “good” data quality. This same calculation tests for a flat-lined signal over an extended period of time and calculates a “% Good” of zero if the signal value has remained unchanged. Proficy samples this “%-Good” value every 15-minutes and generates a 15-minute CMS downtime event (via a stored procedure calculation) whenever the percentage falls below 50% within the 15 minute period.
Recirculation flow EE events are triggered based upon a 3 hour rolling average calculation performed within Proficy. Once per hour, a stored procedure (spLocal_-BleachRollingAvg) averages the previous twelve 15 Minute Averages for flow rate over the previous 3-hour window (3 Hr Rolling Avg). If the 3-hour average value is less than the lower warning specification limit configured in Proficy, a 1-hour EE event is generated by the stored procedure “spLocal_-BleachEvents”. This 3-hour rolling average calculation excludes averages within periods that reflect a “%-Good” less than 50%, that had no Potential To Emit, and that contained NULL values. Therefore for a 3 Hour Average to be calculated and an EE Event to be created, a minimum of seven valid 15 Minute Averages (>50%, or 7/12) must be present in the 3 hour window.
Each 15-minute flow average (“Qualified 15 Min Avg”) is accompanied by a corresponding status message (“Qualified 15 Min Avg Status”) that is set to “OK” upon successful calculation of the average. Similarily the 3-hour rolling average has an equivalent variable (“3 Hr Rolling Avg Status”) that provides the status regarding calculation of the 3 hour rolling average. The status messages and their meanings are summarized in the tables below.
TABLE 32Variable: “Qualified 15 Min Avg StatusStatus MessageMeaningOKThe 15 Min Avg was calculatedUnit DownNo Potential-to-Emit existed for the entire period. The15 min avg is set to NULL.Bad ValThe % Good for the period was calculated by PI as lessthan 50%. The 15 min avg is set to NULL.
TABLE 33Variable: “3 Hr Rolling Avg Status”Status MessageMeaningOKThe 3 Hour Avg was calculatedUnit DownAt least six of twelve 15 Min Avgs reflect no Potential toEmitBad ValAt least six of twelve 15 Min Avgs reflect <50% Gooddata qualityNull InAt least six of twelve 15 Min Avgs are NULL.Insuf DataAt least six of twelve 15 Min Avgs have a combinationof NULL Value, <50% Good data quality, or no Potentialto Emit.
A block diagram of scrubber recirculation data flow is depicted in FIG.-1D.
pH/ORP
The monitoring of pH/ORP is exactly analogous to that for recirculation flow except that a manually entered pH or ORP value can override the Proficy calculated 15 minute average. Additionally ORP measurements are compared to an upper warning specification limit as opposed to a lower warning limit specification used for pH and recirculation flow.
A block diagram of scrubber pH/ORP monitoring data flow is depicted in FIG.-2D.
Scrubber Fan
Scrubber fan running status is determined within PI and communicated to Proficy through the use of a digital signal. Within PI, running status is determined by either comparing the scrubber fan amps to a minimum limit, by examining the differential pressure across the fan to be greater than a minimum limit, or by examining the scrubber motor status from the DCS (through the use of status from a zero speed switch or equivalent digital signal).
Scrubber fan EE and CMS events are created by using the Proficy downtime model 200. The Proficy model is typically configured with a 61 second filter (to eliminate signal noise) in conjunction with a PI performance equation to act as the event trigger.
For excess emissions calculation, the PI tag CR-BP-ScrubFan.EE returns the digital state “EE” whenever the PI logic determines that the fan is not running while the system is in a “CanEmit” state; otherwise the equation returns the value “OK”. To determine CMS downtime, a second PI performance equation (CR-BP-ScrubFan.DQ) verifies that the fan amp value (or fan running switch status) is within range (or has a valid state) and returns the value “Good.” If these conditions are not met, (and the PTE state of “CanEmit” exists) the equation instead returns the value “Bad.”
Proficy monitors the two digital tags CR-BP-ScrubFan.EE and CR-BP-ScrubFan.DQ for the fault values of “EE” and “Bad” respectively. If either value remains in the fault state for longer than the filter time, an EE or CMS event is recorded by the system.
A block diagram of scrubber fan monitoring data flow is depicted in FIG.-3D.
Tag Name Specifications
All Cluster Rule PI tags will begin with “CR-”.
For locations with multiple bleach lines, each line will be differentiated by CR-BPx, where x represents the mill naming convention. For example, Franklin will use CR-BPE for the E-Line and Augusta will use CR-BPl for #1 Bleach Plant.
Digital State Set Specifications
The following are the minimum required digital state sets in PI to support the Cluster Rule Bleach Plant model.
Digital Set NameState 0State 1P2EmitCanEmitCanNotEmitOK-EEOKEEGOOD-BADGoodBadRUN-STOPRunningStopped
Scan Class Specifications
The following scan classes must be available in PI. Note, the scan class number will vary from mill to mill.
A one minute scan class offset 0 seconds from midnight;
A fifteen minute scan class offset 0 seconds from midnight;
A twenty-four hour scan class offset to the start of mill day.
Examples of the scan class syntax are as follows:                /f=00:01:00, 00:00:00 (alternately /f=00:01:00, 0)        /f=00:15:00, 00:00:00 (alternately /f=00:15:00, 0)        /f=24:00:00, 07:00:00 (alternately /f=24:00:00, 25200) for mill day at 07:00 am        
PI Tag Configuration Specification
The following tables provide tag configuration examples for a typical bleach plant model and the standard compression and exception attribute settings for the underlying mill tags.
TABLE 34Bleach Plant PI Tag ConfigurationTagNameDescriptorexdescCR-BP-BP Potentialif BadVal(TimeEQPTE.STATto Emit Status(‘’,‘*-60M’, ‘*’,“”)) then PrevVal(‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT‘, ‘*-60M’) elseif TimeEQ(‘’, ‘*-60M’, ‘*’, “”) > 0then “CanEmit” else“CanNotEmit”CR-BP-BP Pot. ToTimeEq(‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT’,PTE-Down.DayEmit downtime/‘Y+7H’,‘T+7H’,“CanNotEmit”)/day60CR-BP-BP PTEevent=CR-BP-PTE.STAT,PTE.NUMStatus - Numericif(‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT’ <>“CanEmit” and ‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT’ <> “CanNotEmit”)then PrevVal(‘CR-BP-PTE.NUM’,‘*’) else if ‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT’ <> “CanEmit”then 0 else 100CR-BP-BP Scrubberif (‘’ <> “”)ScrubFan.EEFan Runningand (‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT’ =Status“CanEmit”) then “EE” else“OK”CR-BP-BP Scrubevent=, ifScrubRecirc.FiltRecirc PV Filter(‘’ >‘CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.LLL’) and(‘’ < ‘CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.HHL’) then‘’ else “BAD”CR-BP-BP Scub pHevent=, ifScrubPH.FiltPV Filter(‘’ >‘CR-BP-ScrubPH.LLL’) and(‘’ < ‘CR-BP-ScrubPH.HHL’) then‘’ else “BAD”CR-BP-BP Scrubberif (‘’ <> “”ScrubFan.DQFan Data Qualityand ‘’ <> “”)and (‘CR-BP-PTE.STAT’ <>“CanNotEmit”) then “Bad”else “Good”CR-BP-BP Scrubberif (TagMax(‘CR-BP-ScrubPH.PctGdpH % Good DataScrubPH.Filt’, ‘*-3H’, ‘*’) -TagMin(‘CR-BP-ScrubPH.Filt’,‘*-3H’, ‘*’) = 0) orBadVal(PctGood(‘CR-BP-ScrubPH.Filt’, ‘*-15M’, ‘*’))then 0 else PctGood(‘CR-BP-ScrubPR.Filt’, ‘*-15M’, ‘*’)CR-BP-BP Scrubberif (TagMax(‘CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.PctGdRecirc % GoodScrubRecirc.Filt’, ‘*-3H’, ‘*’) -DataTagMin(‘CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.Filt’, ‘*-3H’,‘*’) = 0) orBadVal(PctGood(‘CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.Filt’, ‘*-15M’, ‘*’))then 0 else PctGood(‘CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.Filt’, ‘*-15M’, ‘*’)CR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubPH.HHLpH High Lim DQCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubPH.LL *pH Low LimCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubPH.LLLpH Low Lim DQCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubRecirc.HHLRecirc High LimDQCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubRecirc.LLRecirc Low LimCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubRecirc.LLLRecirc Low LimDQCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubPH.15MpH 15 Min AvgCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubPH.3HpH 3 Hr AvgCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubRecirc.15MRecirc 15 MinAvgCR-BP-BP ScrubberScrubRecirc.3HRecirc 3 Hr AvgNote: Italics bold print represents mill specific information.                 ● CR-BP-ScrubPH.LL will become CR-BP-ScrubORP.HL for a mull with ORF control. Other pH tags will change in a similar manner in this and subsequent tables.        
TABLE 35hz,1/64 !Bleach Plant PI Tag Configuration? !? ? point-? ? ? Loca-? ? com-? Comp-? ? ? shut-? ? ? ? !Tag Name? engunits? source? Pointtype? DigitalSet? tion4? compdev? pressing? Max? xcdev? xcmax? down? tep? ero? panCR-BP-CanEmit/CDigitalP2EMIT1012880001PTE.STATCanNotEmitCR-BP-PTE-Min/DayCFloat324017200000440Down.DayCR-BP-0/100CFloat3201600100PTE.NUMCR-BP-OK-EECDigitalOK-EE1012880000ScrubFan.EECR-BP-GPMCFloat321016000150ScrubRecirc.FiltCR-BP-pHCFloat32101600014ScrubPH.FiltCR-BP-Bad/GoodCDigitalBAD-1012880000ScrubFan.DQGOODCR-BP-%CFloat323016000100ScrubPH.PctGdCR-BP-%CFloat323016000100ScrubRecirc.PctGdCR-BP-pHLabFloat32101288000004ScrubPH.HHLCR-BP-pHLabFloat32101288000004ScrubPH.LLCR-BP-pHLabFloat32101288000004ScrubPH.LLLCR-BP-GPMLabFloat321012880000050ScrubRecirc.HHLCR-BP-GPMLabFloat321012880000050ScrubRecirc.LLCR-BP-GPMLabFloat321012880000050ScrubRecirc.LLLCR-BP-pHLabFloat32101288000004ScrubPH.15MCR-BP-pHLabFloat32101288000004ScrubPH.3HCR-BP-GPMLabFloat321012880000050ScrubRecirc.15MCR-BP-GPMLabFloat321012880000050ScrubRecirc.3H
TABLE 36Bleach Plant Mill Specific PI Tag Compression and Exception AttributesTag NameDescriptorpointtypecompdevcompressingCompMaxxcdevxcmaxCommentsCR-BP RunningDigitalMill Std1Mill Stdill stdill stdMill should st attributes to getBP.STATStatusrepresentative valuesCR-BP Fan RunningDigitalMill std17200ill std0Mill should st attributes to getBPFan.PVStatusrepresentative valuesCR-BP RecirculationFloat32Mill std1<=3600ill std0Archived values req;d for 3-hr stdBPRecirc.PVFlow DCS Valuedev check in the .Filt PEExcMax is set at 60s to triggerevent-based .Filt PECR-BP pH DCSFloat32Mill std1<=3600ill std0Archived values req;d for 3-hr stdBPpH.PVValuedev check in the .Filt PEExcMax is set at 60s to triggerevent-based .Filt PE
The Proficy model consists of input variables (PI inputs), calculated variables , stored procedures, and Visual Basic scripts (VB scripts). Variables for a typical bleach plant (monitoring pH) and descriptions of the stored procedures and the VB scripts are included below. Complete listings of the Stored Procedures can be found in hereinbelow.
TABLE 37PI Interface Proficy VariablesDataPre-SamplingSamplingSamplingSamplingVariableTypecisionIntervalOffsetWindowTypePI TagRecirc Flow 15 MinFloat21500AverageCR-BP-ScrubRecirc.Filt(Raw PI Avg)Recirc Flow 15 Min -Float215015LastGood ValueCR-BP-ScrubRecirc.PctGd% Good (CMS)Recirc Flow 3 HrFloat26000CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.3HRolling AvgRecirc Flow 15 MinFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.15MAvgRecirc Flow LowerFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.LLLimitRecirc Flow LowerFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.LLLDQ LimitRecirc Flow UpperFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubRecirc.HHLDQ LimitpH 15 Min - % GoodFloat215015Last Good ValueCR-BP-ScrubpH.PctGd(CMS)pH 15 Min (Raw PIFloat21500AverageCR-BP-ScrubPH.FiltAvg)pH 15 Min AvgFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubPH.15MpH 3 Hr Rolling AvgFloat26000CR-BP-ScrubPH.3HpH Lower Limit1Float21500CR-BP-ScrubPH.LLpH Lower DQ LimitFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubPH.LLLpH Upper DQ LimitFloat21500CR-BP-ScrubPH.HHLFan EE (Snapshot)String15015InterpolatedCR-BP-ScrubFan.EEBP Potential To EmitString15015InterpolatedCR-BP-PTE.STAT(Snapshot)Down TimeInteger14404202 15LastGood ValueCR-BP-PTE-Down.DayFan Data QualityString15015InterpolatedCR-BP-ScrubFan.DQSnapshot (CMS)BP % Time CanEmitFloat115015AverageCR-BP-PTE.NUM(15 min)BP % Time CanEmitFloat160060AverageCR-BP-PTE.NUM(1 hr)1This example monitors pH of the effluent. When ORP (Oxygen Reduction Potential) of the effluent is monitored instead of pH, the pH Lower Limit is replaced by an ORP Upper Limit. 2The sampling offset is determined based upon the mill Start of Day time. The offset value is the number of minutes from midnight to the mill start of day. In this example the start of day is 7:00 AM (as there are 420 minutes from midnight until 7:00 AM). 
TABLE 38Calculation Manager Proficy VariablesDataPre-SamplingSamplingCalc.VariableTypecisionIntervalOffsetTypeCalc. NameRecirc Flow 15 Min AvgFloat1150VBScriptQualified 15 Min AvgpH 15 Min AvgFloat2150VBScriptQualified 15 Min AvgRecirc Flow 15 Min AvgString150VBScriptQualified 15 Min Avg Status(Status)pH 15 Min Avg (Status)String150VBScriptQualified 15 Min Avg StatusRecirc Flow 15 Min Avg/String150VBScript15 Min Avg/Status ReassemblyStatus (Used for 3 Hr Avg)pH 15 Min Avg or StatusString150VBScript15 Min Avg/Status Reassembly(Reassembled)pH Manual/15 Min AvgString150Stored ProcedureManualUpdate(Used for 3 Hr Rolling Avg)Recirc Flow 3 Hr Rolling AvgFloat1600Stored ProcedureBleachRollingAvg with AvgPTEpH 3 Hr Rolling AvgFloat2600Stored ProcedureBleachRollingAvg with AvgPTERecirc Flow 3 Hr Rolling AvgString600Stored ProcedureBleachRollingAvgStatus with AvgPTE(Status)pH 3 Hr Rolling Avg (Status)String600Stored ProcedureBleachRollingAvgStatus with AvgPTERecirc Flow Lower LimitFloat2150EquationScrubber Recirc Flow Lower LimitRecirc Flow Lower DQ LimitFloat2150EquationScrubber Recirc Flow Lower DQ LimitRecirc Flow Upper DQ LimitFloat2150EquationScrubber Recirc Flow Upper DQ LimitpH Lower Limit1Float2150EquationpH Measurement Lower LimitpH Lower DQ LimitFloat2150EquationpH Measurement Lower DQ LimitpH Upper DQ LimitFloat2150EquationpH Measurement Upper DQ LimitRecirc Flow EE EventsString600Stored ProcedureBleach EventspH EE EventsString600Stored ProcedureBleach EventsRecirc Flow CMS EventsString150Stored ProcedureBleach EventsPH CMS EventsString150Stored ProcedureBleach EventsRunning TimeInteger1440420EquationUptime (Daily)Mill DayString150Stored ProcedureMillDayBP CMS PTE Status (15 min)String150VBScriptBP PTE CMS Status (15 min)BP EE PTE Status (1 hr)String600VBScriptBP PTE EE Status (1 hr)1This example monitors pH of the effluent. When ORP (Oxygen Reduction Potential) of the effluent is monitored instead of pH, the pH Lower Limit is replaced by an ORP Upper Limit. 
CMS event logic
pH, ORP and flow CMS events are created from the stored procedure, BleachEvents, as described below. Scrubber fan CMS events are created using Proficy's downtime model 200 with a 61-second filter applied. The PI tag, CR-BP-ScrubFan.DQ, triggers the start of an event whenever its state changes from Good (the normal running state) to Bad (the fault state). The event ends when the state changes back to Good. If the state returns to Good within one minute, the change is ignored and an event is not created.
EE event logic
pH, ORP and flow EE events are created from the stored procedure, BleachEvents, as described below. Scrubber fan EE events are created using Proficy's downtime model 200 with a 61-second filter applied. The PI tag, CR-BP-ScrubFan.DQ, triggers the start of an event whenever its state changes from OK (the normal running state) to EE (the fault state). The event ends when the state changes back to OK. If the state returns to OK within one minute, the change is ignored and an event is not created
VB Script Descriptions
BP PTE CMS Status (15 min)
The inputs to this script are the BP % Time CanEmit (15 min) and the lower warning limit for BP % Time CanEmit (15 min). This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the variable) or an input value change. This script compares the 15 min average numeric PTE value to its lower warning limit. If the % Time CanEmit (15 min) value is less than the lower warning limit (usually 50), the PTE status is CanNotEmit. If the % Time CanEmit (15 min) value is greater than or equal to the lower warning limit, the PTE status is CanEmit.
BP PTE EE Status (1 Hr)
The inputs to this script are the BP % Time CanEmit (1 Hr) and the lower warning limit for BP % Time CanEmit (1 Hr). This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the variable) or an input value change. This script compares the 1 hr average numeric PTE value to its lower warning limit. If the % Time CanEmit (1 hr) value is less than or equal to the lower warning limit (usually 50), the PTE status is CanNotEmit. If the % Time CanEmit (1 Hr) value is greater than the lower warning limit, the PTE status is CanEmit.
Qualified 15 Min Avg
The inputs to this script are the BP CMS PTE Status (15 min), the 15 minute raw PI average for pH, ORP or flow, the percent good value for pH, ORP or flow and the lower warning limit for percent good. This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the variable) or an input value change. This script filters the 15 minute average (pH, ORP or recirculation flow) based on the PTE status or the percent good value for the average. If the percent good value is greater than 50% and the PTE status is CanEmit, this script outputs the average value. If the PTE status is CanNotEmit or the percent good value is less than 50%, this script outputs a null value.
Qualified 15 Min Avg Status
The inputs to this script are the BP CMS PTE Status (15 min), the 15 minute raw PI average for pH, ORP or flow, the percent good value for pH, ORP or flow and the lower warning limit for percent good. This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the inputs) or an input value change. This script outputs the status of the Qualified 15 minute Average (pH, ORP or recirculation flow) for display on the Autolog display. If the PTE status is CanNotEmit, this script outputs Unit Down. If the percent good value is greater than 50% and the PTE status is CanEmit, this script outputs OK. If the percent good value is less than 50% and the PTE status is CanEmit, the script outputs Bad Val.
15 Min Avg/Status Reassembly
The inputs to this script are the Oualified 15 min Avg and the Qualified 15 min Avg Status. This script is triggered by time (based on the sample interval for the inputs) or an input value change. This script combines the two inputs into one string value based on the string value of the Qualified 15 Min Avg Status. If the Qualified 15 Min Avg Status is OK, this script outputs the Qualified 15 min Avg. If the Qualified 15 min Avg Status is Unit Down or Bad Val, this script outputs Unit Down or Bad Val.
Stored Procedure Descriptions
ManualUpdate
This procedure has one input, the 15 min raw PI avg for pH or ORP and one dependant variable, the manually entered value for pH or ORP. This procedure performs a signal selection between a manually entered value and another variable. If the dependant variable value (the manually entered value) is NULL, the output is the value of the input variable (the 15 min raw PI avg). Otherwise, the output is set to the value of the dependant variable. The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
BleachRollingAvg with AvgPTE
This procedure has two inputs, the percent good value for pH, ORP or flow and the BP EE PTE Status (1 Hr), and one dependant variable, the reassembled 15 min avg/status for pH, ORP or flow. This procedure calculates a 3 hour moving average of the dependant variable every hour from a minimum number of samples over the 3 hour interval if the average PTE status over the last hour is CanEmit. The requirement for a good average is that there must be more than 50% good samples. “Good” samples consist of valid numeric values taken while the PTE status is CanEmit and the percent good value is greater than 50%, as determined by the 15 min avg/status reassembly VB script. Values of Bad Val, Unit Down and NULL are excluded from the moving average. The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
BleachRollingAvgStatus with AvgPTE
This procedure has three inputs, the percent good value for pH, ORP or flow, the three hour rolling avg for pH, ORP or flow and the BP Ee PTE Status (1 Hr), and one dependant variable, the reassembled 15 min avg/status for pH, ORP or flow. This procedure generates a status string to compliment the 3 hour moving average calculation, BleachRollingAvg. The following table shows the possible outputs for this procedure and the sample types required to generate them.
OutputCondition RequiredOK>50% of samples have good numeric valuesNull In<=50% of samples have good numeric values and themajority of these “bad” samples have a value of NULLBad Val<=50% of samples have good numeric values and themajority of these “bad” samples have a value of Bad Val.Unit Down<=50% of samples have good numeric values and themajority of these “bad” samples have a value of Unit Downor the BP EE PTE Status (1 Hr) is CanNotEmit.Insuf Data<=50% of samples have a good numeric values and there isnot a majority of these “bad” samples with the same valueOR the number of samples is less than the expected numberof samples
The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
BleachEvents
This procedure is used to create CMS and EE events for pH, ORP and flow. This procedure has one input, the BP EE/CMS PTE Status (1 Hr/15 Min), and one dependant variable, the 3 hr rolling avg for pH, ORP or flow. This procedure tests for CMS or EE events when the average PTE status if CanEmit by comparing the dependant variable value against upper or lower specification limits as specified in the calculation inputs. If the value is above (below) the upper (lower) specification limit, a downtime event with duration as specified in the inputs is created. If an events exists for the previous time interval, the duration is appended to the existing event and the event end time is updated. The triggers for this procedure are time (based on the sample interval for the variable), value change for the dependant variable or value change for the input variable.
Stored Procedure ListingsSpLocal_BleachEvents/*Procedure Name:spLocal_BleachEventsGeneral Description:This procedure tests for CMS or EE events by comparing the depen-dant variable value against upper or lower specification limits asspecified in the calculation inputs. If the value is above (below)the upper (lower) specification limit, a downtime event with durationasspecified in the inputs is created.  If and event exists for the pre-vious time interval, the durationis appended  to the existing event and the event end time is updated.The “Potential to Emit” (PTE), if configured for CMS events, is alsotaken into account.Triggers:1. Time (based on sample interval for variable)2. Dependant variable value change3. Input value changeIn order for the calculation to execute, non-optional calculation inputvalues cannot be NULL.Inputs and Depedencies:1. Requires configuration of the depedant variable which is the valueto be tested (e.g., “pH 3-Hr Rolling Avg”).2. Inputs described in body of code.Outputs:Type: Status message (string)ValueOccurs when . . .-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------“No dependant”The dependant variable is notconfigured.“No Reject”The Reject_Limit inputconstant is not configured(“LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”).“No EventType”The EventType input con-stant is not specified (“EE” or “CMS”).“No PTE Val”The event type is “CMS”and the PTE value is not valid.“No Emission”The event type is “CMS” andthe PTE value is “CanNotEmit”.“Incorrect Reject”The Reject_Limit input con-stant is configured but is incorrect(not“LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”).“Bad Limit”The retrieved specificationlimit is NULL.“No Value”The dependant variablevalue is NULL.“No Event”None of the preceedingconditions apply, the test was performed and passed.“Event Created”The test failed and a downtimeevent was created.Variables:1. Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1. Timed_Event_Details.*/CREATE PROCEDURE dbo.spLocaLBleachEvents--Calculation Input and Output@OutputValue varchar(50) OUTPUT,--Status message (output)@Var_Id int,--This variable's Id@PU_Id int,--This variable's unit Id@Timestamp datetime,--Timestamp@Reject_Limit varchar(2),--Specification limitapplied in test--(valid values: “LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”)@EventWindow int,--Duration ofthe event (if created)@PTEValue varchar(30),--PTE value forthis time interval (optional)@EventType varchar(3)--Event type (validvalues: “EE” or “CMS”)AS--Local variablesDeclare@DepVar_Id int,--Variable Id of the configured dependant variable@RejectVar_Id int,--Variable Id from which specifications limits are read.--In this case, this is the same as @DepVar_Id@RejectVal float,--Thespecification limit value@Value varchar(30),--The value ofthe depedant variable for this time interval.@SourcePU_Id int,--notused in this procedure@StatusId int,--notused in this procedure@FaultId int,--not used in this procedure@Reason1 int,--Usedto retain reasons if an event is appended@Reason2 int,--Usedto retain reasons if an event is appended@Reason3 int,--Usedto retain reasons if an event is appended@Reason4 int,--Usedto retain reasons if an event is appended@ProductionRate float,--Must be specified forevent creation (= 0.0 in this procedure)@Duration float,--Mustbe specified for event creation (= 0.0 in this procedure)@Transaction_Type int,--Specifies thetransaction type in event creation--(1=Add, 2=Update, 3=Delete, 4=Close)@EventStartTime datetime,--Start time for thisevent if created@Start_Time datetime,--Start time for theevent if appended@End_Time datetime,--End time foran event for the previous interval if it exists.@TEDet_Id int,--EventId@TEFault_Id int,--Thefault name from the fault translation table for this unit@Count int,--Number of events with timestamps later than the timestamp for--this interval@Outside_Limit intIndicates that the dependant variable value is outside of--the specification limitsSet @OutputValue = ‘No Event’--Validate configured dependant variableSelect @DepVar_Id = Var_Id From Calculation_Instance_Dependencies Where Result_Var_Id = @Var_IdIf (@DepVar_Id is Null) Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No dependant’ Return End--Validate Configured Reject Limit Constantif @Reject_Limit = NULL or @Reject_Limit = “ begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No Reject’ Return end--Validate Configured Event Type (‘EE’ or ‘CMS’)if @EventTvpe <> ‘CMS’ and @EventType <> ‘EE’ begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No EventType’ Return end--Check for Non Null PTE Status if event type is CMSIf @EventType = ‘CMS’BeginIf (@PTEValue <> ‘CanNotEmit’ and @PTEValue <>‘CanEmit’) BeginSet @OutputValue = ‘No PTE Val’ Return EndEnd--Output status if CanNotEmit (will not evaluate to true for EE events be-cause PTE input not configured)If (@PTEValue = ‘CanNotEmit’ and @EventType = ‘CMS’)BeginSet @OutputValue = ‘No Emission’ ReturnEnd--Get Spec Limits from specification configurationSet @RejectVar_Id = @DepVar_IdSet @RejectVal = NULLif @Reject_Limit = ‘LR’Select @RejectVal = L_Reject from var_specswhere var_id = @RejectVar_IdElseif @Reject_Limit = ‘LW’Select @RejectVal = L_Warning from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_IdElseif @Reject_Limit = ‘UW’Select @RejectVal = U_Warning from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_IdElseif @Reject_Limit = ‘UR’Select @RejectVal = U_Reject from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_IdElse begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Incorrect Reject’ Return end--Validate specification valueif @RejectVal = NULLbegin Select @OutputValue = ‘Bad Limit’ Returnend--Get value of the dependant variableSelect @Value = Result From Tests Where Var_Id = @DepVar_Id and Result_On =@Timestamp--Validate dependant variable valueIf ((@Value is Null) or (@Value = “)) Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No Value’ Return EndSet @Outside_Limit = 0--Compare the value of the dependant variable to the specification limitand set flag--“@Outside_Limit” if the value is out of limitIf @Reject_Limit = ‘LR’ or @Reject_Limit = ‘LW’beginif Convert(float,@Value) <= Convert(float,@RejectVal)Set @Outside_Limit = 1endIf @Reject_Limit = ‘UW’ or @Reject_Limit = ‘UR’beginif Convert(float,@Value) >= Convert(float,@RejectVal)Set @Outside_Limit = 1end--Check for a later event : Do not create an event for earlier time thanlatest eventSelect @Count = Count(*) From Timed_Event_Details Where pu_id = @pu_id and ((Start_Time >= @Timestamp) or(End_Time >= @Timestamp))If Convert(float,@Count) > 0.0 Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No Event’ Return End--Setup to create eventSet @EventStartTime = DateAdd(mi,−1*@EventWindow,@Timestamp)Set @ProductionRate = 0.0Set @Duration = 0.0--Get the fault value from the fault translation tableSelect @TEFault_Id = TEFault_Id From Timed_Event_Fault where PU_Id = @PU_Id--Create or Append event if outside limitIf @Outside_Limit = 1 Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Event Created’ Select @TEDet_Id = TEDet_Id,@Start_Time = Start_Time,@End_Time = End_Time,@Reason1=Reason_Level1,@Reason2=Reason_Level2,@Reason3=Reason_Level3,@Reason4=Reason_Level4From timed_event_detailsWhere pu_id = @Pu_Id and Start_time <= @EventStartTimeand ((End_Time >= @EventStartTime) or (End_Time is Null)) If @TEDet_Id is NULL  BeginSelect 5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,@TEFault_Id,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,@ProductionRate,@Duration,1,@EventStart Time,NULL,0Select5, @PU_Id,@PU_Id,NULL,@TEFault_Id,NULL,NULL,NULL,NULL,@ProductionRate,@Duration,4,NULL,@Timestamp,0  End Else  Begin  Select 5, @PU_Id@PU_Id,NULL,@TEFault_Id,@Reason1,@Reason2,@Reason3,@Reason4,NULL,NULL,2,@Start_Time,@Timestamp,@TEDet_Id  End End/* 5.0B76 required for downtime rst// Downtime// --------------------------------// 0 - Result Set Type (5)// 1 - PU_Id// 2 - Source PU_ID// 3 - Status ID// 4 - Fault Id// 5 - Reason1// 6 - Reason2// 7 - Reason3// 8 - Reason4// 9 - Production Rate// 10 - Duration// 11 - TransType(1,2,3,4)-(1 Add)-(2 Update)-(3 Delete)-(4 Close)// 12 - StartTime// 13 - EndTime// 14 - TEDet_Id*/
SpLocal_BleacbRollingAvg/*Procedure Name:spLocal_BleachRollingAvgCopyright (C) 2001, International Paper CompanyRevision History:DateByDescription---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------06/30/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Initial release08/20/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Comments addedGeneral Description:This procedure calculates a 3-hour moving average of the dependentvariable (typicaUy ph, ORP or recirculation flow) value every hourfrom a minimum number of samples over the 3-hour interval.Currently, the requirement is that there must be more than 50% goodsamples in order for the average to be calculated. “Good” samplesconsist of valid numeric values taken while there was potential toemit (PTE) and where the data validity, as determined by the %-GoodPI variable, is good.  Null values and values where the %-Goodrequirement is not met are excluded from the moving average.Typically, for the standard model, this procedure calculates theaverage of the 15-minute ph, ORP, or recirculation flow valuesover the last 3-hours.Triggers:1. Time (based on sample interval for variable)2. Dependant variable value change3. Input value changeIn order for the calculation to execute, non-optional calculationinput values cannot be NULL.Inputs and Depedencies:1. Requires configuration of the depedant variable which is thevalue to be tested (e.g., “pH 15-Min Avg Used for 3HrRolling Avg”).2. Inputs described in body of code.Outputs:1. 3-Hour Average (float)Variables:1. Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1. N/A*/CREATE PROCEDURE spLocal_BleachRollingAvg--Calculation Input and Output@OutputValue float OUTPUT,--Calculated 3-hour movingaverage (output)@Var_id int,--Variable Id of this variable@Start_Time varchar(30),--Beginning ofthe time interval over which the 3-hr average--is calculated. Internally calculated by Proficy based on--the sample window specified in the variable sheet.@End_Time varchar(30),--Endof the time interval over which the 3-hr average--is calculated. Internally calculated by Proficy based on--the sample window specified in the variable sheet.@PctVar_Id int--Variable Id of the corresponding %-Good variable--that determines data validity.ASDeclare@DepVar_Id int--Dependent variable Id (the variable to be averaged).@UnitDownCount int,Number of samples with a status of “Unit Down”.@BadDataCount int,Number of samples with a status of “Bad Val”.@NullCount int,--Number of samples with NULL values.@PctGood float,--Lower reject limit of the %-Good variable.@PctLimit float,--Calculated upper limit on the number of invalid samples--allowed in the 3-hr window.@SampleSize float,--Calculated expected number of samples over the interval--to be averaged (typ 12=180/15).@SampleVar int,--Sampling window for this variable (typ 180 mins).@SampleDepVar int,Sampling interval of the dependant variable (typ 15 mins).@totalcount int--Total number of samples found over the sample--window (typ 12 samples over 3-hours).--Get the variable Id of the dependant variable (i.e., the variable to beaveraged)Select @DepVar_Id = Var_Id From Calculation_Instance_Dependencies Where Result_Var_Id = @Var_Id--Validate the dependant variable IdIf (@DepVar_Id is Null)begin Select @OutputValue = Null Returnend--Get the lower reject limit of the corresponding %-Good variable(typically 50%)Select @PctGood = Convert(float,L_Reject) from var_specs where var_id = @PctVar_Id--Get the sampling window for this variable (typically 180-mins)Select @SampleVar = Sampling_Window From Variables Where Var_Id = @Var_Id--Get the sampling interval of the dependant variable (typically 15-mins)Select @SampleDepvar = Sampling_Interval From Variables Where Var_Id = @DepVar_Id--Calculate the expected number of samples over the 3-hour interval--(typically 12=180/15)Set @SampleSize = Convert(float,@SampleVar)/Convert(float,@SampleDepVar)--Calculate the upper limit for the number of invalid values allowed in the--3-hour window (typically 6=50%*12)-- Set @PctLimit = @SampleSize *(@PctGood/100.0)--Store the values of the dependant variable (the variable to be averaged)--over the 3-hour window into a temporary tableSelect Result Into #Tests From Tests Where (Var_Id = #DepVar_Id) And (Result_On>@Start_Time)And (Result_On <= @End_Time)--Count the number of samples over the 3-hour windowSelect @totalcount = count(*)From #tests--If there are less than the expected number samples (typically 12) over thewindow then quit if @totalcount < @samplesizebeginSet @OutputValue = NullReturnend--Count the number of samples taken where the unit has no PTESelect @UnitDownCount = Count(*) From #Tests Where Result = ‘Unit Down’--Count the number of samples where the corresponding data %-Good --variable indicates bad data (i.e., CMS event)Select @BadDataCount = Count(*) From #Tests Where Result = ‘Bad Val’--Count the number of samples with no valueSelect @NullCount = Count(*) From #Tests Where Result is NullSelect @OutputValue = NULL--If the “Unit Down Count” >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then--quit - do not calculate the averageIf Convert(float,@UnitDownCount) >= @PctLimitReturn--If the “Bad Data Count” >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then--quit - do not calculate the averageIf Convert(float,@BadDataCount) >= @PctLimitReturn--If the “No Value Count” >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then--quit - do not calculate the averageIf Convert(float,@NullCount) >= @PctLimitReturn--If the sum of the above counts >= the maximum allowable (typically 6)--then quit - do not calculate the averageIf (Convert(float,@UnitDownCount+@BadDataCount+@NullCount)) >=@PctLimitReturn--Calculate the 3-hour average using only valid valuesIf (@BadDataCount > 0) or (@UnitDownCount > 0) or (@NullCount > 0) Select @OutputValue = SUM(Convert(float,Result))/(@SampleSize -(Convert(float,@UnitDownCount+@BadDataCount+@NullCount)))from #Testswhere (Result <> ‘Bad Val’ and Result <> ‘Unit Down’ and Result isNOT Null)else Select @OutputValue = SUM(Convert(float,Result))/@SampleSizefrom #Testswhere (Result <> ‘Bad Val’ and Result <> ‘Unit Down’and Result isNOT Null)--Drop the temporary tableDrop Table #Tests
SpLocal_BleachRollingAvgStatus/*Procedure Name:spLocal_BleachRollingAvgStatusCopyright (C) 2001, International Paper CompanyRevision History:DateByDescription-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------06/30/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Initial releaseO8/21/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Comments addedGeneral Description:This procedure generates a status message to compliment the 3-hour moving average calculationresult.Triggers:1. Time (based on sample interval for variable)2. Dependant variable value change3. Input value changeIn order for the calculation to execute, non-optional calculation input values cannot be NULL.Inputs and Depedencies:1. Requires configuration of the depedant variable which is the value to be tested (e.g.,“pH 15-Min Avg Used for 3Hr Rolling Avg”).2. Inputs described in body of code.Outputs:Type: Status message (string)ValueOccures when....------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“OK”The 3-hour average wassuccessfully calculated. The result was insidethespecification limit and an EE event was not generated.“EE”The 3-hour average wassuccessfully calculated. The result was outsidethespecification limit and an EE event was generated.“Insuf Data”The average was not calculatedbecause there was less than the minimumrequirednumber of valid samples (typically 7)“Unit Down”The average was not calculatedbecause the unit was down (i.e.,no potential toemit)for half or moreintervals over the 3-hour period.“Bad Data”Half or more of the %-Goodvalues were less than 50%.“Null In”Half or more of thesamples were NULL.“No Dep Variable”The dependant variable is notconfigured.“No Spec Variable”The input variable from whichspecification limits are retrievedis notconfigured.“No Limit”The Reject_Limit input constantis not configured (“LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”).“Bad Limit”The retrieved specification limitis NULL.“Bad PctGood”The lower reject limit of the %-Goodvariable is NULL.Variables:1. Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1. N/A*/CREATE PROCEDURE spLocal_BleachRollingAvgStatus--Input and Output@OutputValue varchar(25) OUTPUT,--Status message (output)@Var_Id int,--Variable Id of this variable@Start_Time varchar(30),--Beginning ofthe time interval over which the 3-hr average--is calculated. Internally calculated by Proficy based on the--sample window specified in the variable sheet.@End_Time varchar(30),--End of thetime interval over which the 3-hr average--is calculated. Internally calculated by Proficy based on the--sample window specified in the variable sheet.@PctVar_Id int,--Variable Id of the corresponding %-Good variable that--detemiines data validity.@Reject_Limit varchar(2),--Specification limitapplied in test--(valid values: “LR”,“LW”,“UW” or “UR”)@RejectVar_Id int--Thevariable Id of the variable with the appropriate--specifications.ASDeclare @DepVar_Id int,--Dependent variable Id (the variable to be averaged). @UnitDownCount int,--Number of sampleswith a status of “unit Down”. @BadDataCount int,--Number ofsamples with a status of “Bad Val”. @NullCount int,--Number of samples with NULL values. @PU_Id int,--UnitId of this variable @PctGood float,--Lower reject limit of the %-Good variable. @PctLimit float,Calculated upper limit on the number of invalid samples--allowed in the 3-hr window. @Average float,--3-hour rolling average value @RejectVal float,--Specification limit value used to test for EE events @SampleVar int,--Sampling window for this variable (typ 180 mins). @SampleDepVar int,--Samplinginterval of the dependant variable (typ 15 mins). @SampleSize int,--Calculated expected number of samples over the interval--to be averaged (typ 12=180/15).@totalcount int--Totalnumber of samples found over the sample window--(typ 12 samples over 3-hours).Set @OutputValue = ‘OK’--Get dependant variable IdSelect @DepVar_ID = Var_Id From Calculation_Instance_Dependencies Where Result_Var_Id = @Var_Id--Validate dependant variable IdIf (@DepVar_Id is Null)begin Select @OutputValue = ‘No Dep Variable’ Returnend--Validate variable to which specification limits have been assignedIf (@RejectVar_Id is Null)begin Select @OutputValue = ‘No Spec Variable’ Returnend--Get the unit Id for this variableSelect @PU_Id = PU_Id From Variables Where Var_Id = @Var_Id--Validate specification limit used for comparison (“LR”,“LW”,“UW”, or “UR”)if @Reject_Limit = NULL or @Reject_Limit=”begin Set @OutputValue = ‘No Limit’ ReturnendSet @RejectVal = NULL--Get designated specification limit valueif @Reject_Limit = ‘LR’Select @RejectVal = L_Reject from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_Idif @Reject_Limit = ‘LW’Select @RejectVal = L_Warning from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_Idif @Reject_Limit = ‘UW’Select @RejectVal = U_Warning from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_Idif @Reject_Limit = ‘UR’Select @RejectVal = U_Reject from var_specs where var_id = @RejectVar_Id--Validate specification limit valueif @RejectVal = NULLbegin Select @OutputValue = ‘Bad Limit’ Returnend--Get the sampling window for this variable (typicaliy 180-mins)Select @SampleVar = Sampling_Window From Variables Where Var_Id = @Var_Id--Get the sampling interval of the dependant variable (typically 15-mins)Select @SampleDepVar = Sampling_Interval From Variables Where Var_Id = @DepVar_Id--Get the lower reject limit of the %-Good variable (typically 50%)select @PctGood = Convert(float,L_Reject)From var_specsWhere var_id = @PctVar_Id--Validate the value of the lower reject limit of the %-Good variableif @PctGood = NULL or @PctGood = ”begin Select @OutputValue = ‘Bad PctGood’ Returnend--Calculate the expected number of samples over the 3-hour interval (typically 12=180/15)Set @SampleSize = @SampleVar/@SampleDepVar--Calculate the upper limit for the number of invalid values allowed in order for the 3-hour--average to be calculated (typically 6=50%*12)Set @PctLimit = Convert(float,@SampleSize)*(@PctGood/100.0)--Store the sample values of the dependant variable over the 3-hour window into a temporary tableSelect Result Into #Tests From Tests Where (Var_Id = @DepVar_Id) And (Result_On > @Start_Time) And (Result_On <= @End_Time)--Count the number of samples over the 3-hour windowSelect @totalcount = count(*)From #tests--If there are less than the expected number of samples (typically 12) in the 3-hour window--then send message and quitif @totalcount < @samplesizeBegin Set @OutputValue = ‘Insuf Data’Returnend--Count the number of samples taken where the unit has no PTESelect @UnitDownCount = Count(*) From #Tests Where Result = ‘Unit Down’--Count the number of samples where the corresponding data %-Good variable indicates bad data (i.e.,CMS event)Select @BadDataCount = Count(*) From #Tests Where Result = ‘Bad Val’--Count the number of samples with no valueSelect @NullCount = Count(*) From #Tests Where Result is Null--Calculate the 3-hour average using only valid samplesIf (@BadDataCount > 0) or (@UnitDownCount > 0) or (@NullCount > 0) Select @Average = SUM(Convert(float,Result))/(@SampleSize -(Convert(float,@UniiDownCount+@BadDataCount+@NullCount)))from #Testswhere (Result <> ‘Bad Val’ and Result <> ‘Unit Down’ and Result is NOT Null)else Select @Average = SUM(Convert(float,Result))/@SampleSizefrom #Testswhere (Result <> ‘Bad Val’ and Result <> ‘Unit Down’and Result is NOT Null)--If the “Unit Down Count” >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then send message and quit.If Convert(float,@UnitDownCount) >= @PctLimit Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Unit Down’ Return End--If the “BadDataCount” >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then send message and quit.If Convert(float,@BadDataCount) >= @PctLimit Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Bad Val’ Return End--If the “NULL Count” >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then send message and quit.If Convert(float,@NullCount) >= @PctLimit Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Null In’ Return End--If the sum of the above counts >= the maximum allowable (typically 6) then send message and quit.If (Convert(float,@UnitDownCount)+ Convert(float,@BadDataCount)+ Convert(float,@NullCount)) >=@PctLimit Begin Set @OutputValue = ‘Insuf Data’ Return End--If there is sufficient data then test for an EE eventIf @Reject_Limit = ‘LR’ or @Reject_Limit = ‘LW’beginif @Average < @RejectValSet @OutputValue = ‘EE’ReturnendIf @Reject_Limit = ‘UW’ or @Reject_Limit =‘UR’beginif @Average > @RejectValSet @OutputValue = ‘EE’ReturnendSet @OutputValue = ‘OK’Drop Table # Tests
SpLocal_ManualUpdate/*Procedure Name:spLocal_ManualUpdate  Copyright (C) 2001, International Paper CompanyRevision History:DateByDescription----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------06/30/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Initial releaseO8/21/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Comments addedGeneral Description:This procedure perfonns a signal selection between a manuallyentered value and another variable. If the dependant variable value(the manually entered value) is NULL, the output is the value of theinput variable (the PI value). Otherwise, the output is set to thevalue of the dependant variable.Triggers:1. Time (based on sample interval for variable)2. Dependant variable value change (the manually entered value)3. Input value change (the PI variable)In order for the calculation to execute, non-optional calculationinput values cannot be NULL.Inputs and Depedencies:1. Requires configuration of the depedant variable which is themanually entered value.2. Inputs described in body of code.Outputs:1. The manually entered value if it's value is not NULL, otherwisethe input variable value.Variables:1. Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1. N/A*/CREATE PROCEDURE spLocal_ManualUpdate@Result varchar(25) OUTPUT,--The value of the selected variable@Var_Id int,--Variable Id of this variable@Timestamp datetime,--Timestamp of this variable@PIVar_Val varchar(25)--Value of the PIvariableASDeclare@ManualVar_Id int--Variable Id ofthe dependant variable (the manually entered value)--Find the variable Id for the manually entered value (the dependantvariable)Select @ManualVar_Id = Var_Id From Calculation_Instance_Dependencies Where Result_Var_Id = @Var_Id--Validate the variable Id for the manually entered variableIf (@ManualVar_Id is NULL) Begin Set @Result = ‘Null ManualVar’ Return End--Get the current value of the manually entered variableSelect @Result = Result from Tests where Var_Id = @ManualVar_Id and Result_On = @TimeStamp--If the value of the manually entered variable is NULL, then output thevalue of the input variable (PI variable)If (@Result is NULL) or (@Result = ”) Begin Set @Result=@PIVar_Val End
SpLocal_MillDay/*Procedure Name:spLocal_MillDay  Copyright (C) 2001, International Paper Company  Process Management Application GroupRevision History:DateByDescription-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------06/30/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Initial release08/21/2001SC (Entegreat, Inc.)Comments addedGeneral Description:This procedure calculates a date string for display that coincides withthe mill day. The time at which the mill day begins is hard-codedwith in this procedure (see comments below).Triggers:1. Time (based on sample interval for variable)Inputs and Depedencies:1. Inputs described in body of code.Outputs:1. Date string for the mill day.Variables:1. Described in body of code.Tables Modified:1. N/A*/CREATE PROCEDURE spLocal_MillDay@Outputvalue varchar(255) OUTPUT,--MillDay@TimeStamp datetime--Timestampfor this variableASDeclare@Day varchar(25),--Daypart of mill day@PreviousDay datetime,--Timestampfor previous day@Month varchar(25),--Month part ofmill day@Year varchar(25),--Year part ofmill day@MillDay varchar(25),--Milldaystring@Hour varchar(25),--Hour part oftimestamp@Minute varchar(25),--Minute part oftimestamp@time float--Time part of timestamp--initialize variablesSelect @PreviousDay = ”Select @Day = ”Select @Month = ”Select @Year = ”--Strip hour and minute from timestampSelect @Hour=DatePart(hh,@Timestamp)Select @Minute=DatePart(mi,@Timestamp)Select @time=100*@Hour+@Minute--Calculate mill day with the new day beginning at on minute past the millday rollover--The rollover time is hard-coded within the “If” statement below.If ((@time>=0) and (@time<701))BeginSelect @PreviousDay = DateAdd(dd,−1,@Timestamp)Select @Day = DatePart(dd,@PreviousDay)Select @Month = DatePart(mm,@PreviousDay)Select @Year = DatePart(yyyy,@PreviousDay)Select @MillDay = convert(varchar(25),@Month) + ‘/’ +convert(varchar(25),@Day) + ‘/’ + convert(varchar(25),@Year)EndElseBeginSelect @Day = DatePart(dd,@Timestamp)Select @Month = DatePart(mm,@Timestamp)Select @Year = DatePart(yyyy,@Timestamp)Select @MillDay = convert(varchar(25),@Month) + ‘/’ +convert(varchar(25),@Day) + ‘/’ + convert(varchar(25),@Year)EndSelect @Outputvalue = @MillDay